Crisis World, Rise of Evil Invasion
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: After defeat Quartzmon, at this month of September, Digital World and Human World return to peaceful. But unexpected, without stopping something has happened again. Mysteriously, those Digimons disappearing again.
1. Introduced

Digimon Xros Wars: Shounen Hunter tachi Leap Time

"Crisis World, Rise of Evil Invasion"

Story:

After defeat Quartzmon, at this month of September, Digital World and Human World return to peaceful. But unexpected, without stopping something has happened again. Mysteriously, those Digimons disappearing again. This is hero, Tagiru Akashi and his partner, Gumdramon. With him. There more one of heroes, Taiki Kudo as General Xros Wars Heart and his partner, Shoutmon. Tagiru and his friends will investigate that accidents . In behind this, there is evil of Darkness. There a mysteriuous teen appear with his partner. They from other world. What's truth behind this evil?

Characters:

Main Characters from Digimon Xros Wars:

Tagiru Akashi & Gumdramon = Arrestdramon

Taiki Kudou & Shoutmon = OmegaShoutmon

Yuu Amano & Damemon = Tsuwamon

Akari Hinamoto & Cutemon and Dorulumon

Zenjirou Tsurugi & Ballitsamon

Nene Amano & Mervamon and Sparrowmon

Kiriha Anaumo & MetalGreymon = ZeekGreymon

Ryouma Mogami & Psychemon = Astamon

Ren Tobari & Dracmon = Yasyamon

Airu Suzuki & Opposumon = Chohakkaimon

Others Characters From Digimon Xros Wars:

Kakek penjual jam & Clockmon

Hideaki & Dobermon

Kiichi & Locomon

Nobori & Allomon

Ken & ShimaUnimon

Haruki & Witchmon

Mami Kisaki

New Characters From Digimon Xros Wars

Touko Daso & Datamon

Kazuta Morita

Penjual kartu & Cardmon

Characters of Villian:

Kurata

Tetsuki = Armamon

Rifles = Kingkomon

Mika = Ophainmon Fallmode

Kou = ChaosGrimmon

Gizumon ZX

GizuQuartsmon

Guest Characters

Ash Ketchum (Satoshi) & Pikachu


	2. Prologue

Digimon Xros Wars: Shounen Hunter tachi Leap Time

"Crisis World, Rise of Evil Invasion"

Prologue

Three years later, Sakura trees blooming everywhere. Lots of cherry leaf fluttering in the sky.  
Many people were walking around downtown, then the vehicles drove around the corner traffic. Some children go to school to start a new life.

At home there are dark brown to a post office box marked Akashi.  
Mom was cooking eggs while the father was reading the newspaper.

"Tagiru!" "Are you awake? '" Today is soon you will go to high school, late for the ceremony later the new students' Mom finish cooking egg.

"I'm awake!" Said a teenager with golden eyes and brown hair with a tuft of red, blue blazer jacket, red tie and tan pants. He is Tagiru Akashi (16)!

Tagiru in a hurry to eat breakfast until the end.  
"I go first!"

From his house, Tagiru go to school on the way. Sakura leaf in the wind when Tagiru passed. Tagiru stop seeing the cherry leaf in the wind into the sky. Tagiru smiled remembering Gumdramon missed.

"How about Gumdramon?" "What did he do?"

Tagiru come to school, although many high school students come to high school. There is a scandalous new admissions ceremony in front of the school. When it gets into high school, Tagiru see many students who sell a variety club of brochures on the new student.

Suddenly there was a call Tagiru. Tagiru heard anyone call him, he met with a senior whom he knew, Taiki Kudo (17) who wore a blue blazer uniform.

"Hi, Tagiru" "Long time no see" "No I thought you can come here" "What about Yuu?"

"Yuu was in school in England, so he delivered greetings for you" "Yes, I want to join the basketball club but if you do, Taiki-san?" Tagiru so excited.

A two curly-haired woman wearing a crew cut blue blazer and a black ribbon said, "He just joined the football club and the baseball club"

"Oh, Akari-san" "Long time no see also" called Tagiru.

"Akari-kun has been moved back here, so she went to school to become a manager" said Taiki.

"Taiki-san, did you join the two at once?" asked Tagiru.  
"Yes, I help them" Taiki nodded his head.

Akari hear the bell rang. "It's time the ceremony had begun" "You better go there, me too"

"Yeah, okay" Tagiru nodded his head.  
"See you at school" said Taiki.

After the ceremony of admission of new students, all students learn as usual until after the lesson was over, Tagiru brought brochures basketball club on the way to go to a basketball club, so he stops because he saw Taiki was playing baseball on the field.

"Taiki-san" Tagiru saw baseball practice.

There's a player cap is preparing to throw a ball in the middle of the pitcher. Before preparing to throw, he showed the ball to the batter behind the catcher. When viewing a pitcher the show ball, Tagiru remind someone that. In his mind when he saw him as a young man wearing a hat of red and white shirt, blue trousers. Tagiru feel remember once about a friend he knew. Tagiru staring into the sky, recalling the memories aren't forgotten.

"Ash ..."

**Notes: I do NOT own Pokemon or Digimon, all rights go to their creators and publishers.**

NEXT FIRST CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 1 Adventures Begins

Chapter 1: Return's Adventures

Three years ago after defeating Quartzmon,

In September, Tagiru and his friends were playing ball on the basketball court basketball ball, surrounded by a teenage audience.

Tagiru playing basketball on the tip of the finger while asking something.

"Who wants to challenge us?" "If you want to play basketball, lift your hands!"

"What the hell is he" a tomboy gadiis, Tagiru classmate named Mami Kisaki with her friends who agree with him.

Suddenly there was a brown-haired teenager who wore a black blazer raised a hand.

"Perhaps if we want to come play?"

"Sure, we accept your challenge" Tagiru excited.

"Wait a minute, the first whom you guys name?" Taiki asked.

"My name is Kazuta Morishita, our 3-C class in junior high school Higoko"

"Oh, you're older than us yes" exclaimed a young man who has light brown hair wearing a white shirt, Yuu.

"Yes, soon we will learn next year exams last" "Therefore, this is the last before the exam studying" Kazuta nodded his head

"My name is Taiki Kudo, two class of the High junior Hinomoko, let's play" Taiki greets Kazuta.

Tagiru also introduced himself to Kazuta. Yuu and Taiki feel ashamed Tagiru doing strange things again.

On the basketball court, Kazuta was wear purple vest with his friends while Tagiru and his friends wearing a red vest.

First, Kazuta is running while doing drible. He stopped while doing drible because Yuu stopping him. Kazuta saw his two friends through Yuu. Kazuta is to avoid obstruction of Yuu.

Kazuta pass the basketball to his friend. Taiki tried to grab basketball but his friend again pass the ball on Kazuta. Kazuta can pass Taiki while doing drible. Then he jumped into the ring but Tagiru prevents to grab the basketball.

"I can't let you enter the ring!"

To avoid this, Kazuta to lay up. Eventually he managed to put a basketball into the hoop. Kazuta team got a score after entering the basketball into the hoop.

"Wow ... incredible!" Yuu said.

"Yes, it looks like he has had played basketball before" Taiki nodded his head, agreeing with Yuu.

Tagiru was not upset but he was just happy and excited blazing fire because he met with great rival.

"Great, I'm not going to lose!"

"He was always excited again," said Yuu. "It's really embarrassing ..."

When three teenagers wearing school uniforms among many audiences were watching a basketball game ball.

"Huh ... that fool is not at all upset" said a young man yellow hat, **Ren****Tobari**.

"Yes, but Yuu act cool" yellow-haired girl said very flattered at Yuu. She is **Airu****Suzuki**.

"Eh?" Ren looked at Airu with annoyance.

"Well, he really not changed at all" said one boy gray-haired, **Mogami****Ryouma**smiling at the sight of Tagiru was playing ball on the basketball court.

Ren and Airu looked at each other wondering why Ryouma always pay attention to Tagiru.

On the other side, the old man clock maker to wear sunglasses, shorts and carrying a stick, was watching a basketball game with the digimon like an alarm clock, Clockmon. Previously, he was actually Bagramon but he was not evil anymore and he wants to help Taiki and his friends if happened.

"Did we say something to them?" Clockmon asked.

"Yes, but they seemed busy, so maybe talk to them later" the old man replied. "I have a bad feeling right now"

=========

In another world where human and beings live side by side and called Pokeworld

Creatures that coexist with humans is called "Pokemon". Many people who train them to help them.

One day, a boy who was eleven years old, and wearing a red hat, black jacket and white lines in italics. His name is Ash Ketchum.  
He was along with his partner as well as his best friend, Pikachu.

In the room, with Pikachu Ash was talking about the adventures they had ever passed.

"We remember the long journey to our adventure ..." "Right, Pikachu"

Pikachu agrees. "Pika!"

Suddenly Ash's mom, Delia calls for Ash to down.

"Ash, let's a minute"

"Yes, mom!" "We'II right down"

Pikachi jump to the Ash's left shoulder, and Ash get to down. Mother asks Ash take a borrowed blender to Profoser Oak's home.

"I understand, ma'am" "I'll take it to Profoser Oak's house" "Come, Pikachu!" Ash brings a blender when going out of his house.

"Be careful" she said.

A few hours later, Ash came to the house Profoser Oak. He knocked on the door of the house. A teenager who was older than Ash, wearing green T-shirt has opened the door.

"Oh, Ash and Pikachu!" "You return the blender of Mrs Delia" Tracey said greet Ash and Pikachu. "Come on, get into"

Ash gives the blender to Tracey. Ash is going out to greet the his Pokemons. Many Ash's pokemon enthusiastic owners come.

"Long time no see, you've been in good health" Ash is happy while around his pokemons..  
Totodile was happy, jumping up and down. Pikachu also enjoyed meeting old friends.

"Where is Profoser Oak?"

"Above" Tracey showed up the second floor.

"If so, I want to say hello" Ash wanted to go to the second floor.

Ash and Pikachu go to the second floor, met with Oak Profoser are communicating with scientists via computer. Profoser Oak is seem hesitant when speaking.

"I can not go because I have to still learn about Pokemon here"

"What do you do now?" scientists from the computer asked.

"I have to ask for help to someone ..." Profoser Oak confused said.

"Profoser, what is it?" Ash asked.

Profoser blinked meet Ash.

"Ash!"

Profoser Oak said, his assistant need the book so he asked him to bring the book to the city of Pewter but he could not go because he still had no business at home.

"Why do not I help?" Ash asked. "Right, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Profoser Oak did not refuse assistance because he relieved. Oak gives Ash the package containing the book.

"Do not forget if you met my assistant at the Pokemon Center in Pewter city"

"Yes, I understand" Ash nodded his head.

Ash took to the stairs with Pikachu, then met with Tracey. Tracey tells Ash that he will lend a bike on Ash order to Ash can go to Pewter city.

"Thank you, Tracey!" Ash out of the Oak's house while carrying a package containing a book.

Ash brought bike with Pikachu to go to Pewter city.

=======

Finished with playing basket ball, all the audiences had gone home. Tagiru and his friends are rest.

"This towel, Yuu-sama" Mami said cheerfully with her friends when giving out towels at Yuu.

"Thanks ..." said Yuu drink bottles.

"That was absolutely incredible" Taiki is spoke on Kazuta.

"Yes ... you too" Kazuta said.

Taiki want to greet Kazuta. "Sometime we play yes"

"What if the foster parents work, Kazu?" one of Kazuta's friend asked.

"Yes, I will have to ease the work of my father that I had to learn the exam"

Tagiru blinked asked. "Foster parent?" "You ..."

"Yes, I adopted because I lost my parents' Kazuta said.

"I'm sorry ..." Tagiru said.

"I do not know if my parents were alive because my memory can not return" sad young man staring into the sky.

"Kazuta-san ..." Tagiru said.

"It's okay, I just want to learn the national exams so I can get into high school next year" Kazuta said.

"If so, good luck" Taiki said.

"Thank you" Kazuta nodded his head.

After Kazuta and two friends go home, Tagiru and his friends returned. They returned to their homes.

In the afternoon, Taiki walk on the way back to his home. When he stopped in front of his house because he heard there was someone who calling. Taiki looked back to see who is calling. Apparently there is a old man clockmaker standing in front of the Taiki.

"Old man clock maker ... eh, Bagramon" "What are you doing here?"

"Huh ... I'm not bagramon anymore because I was born into a human then you can call my name was old man clockmaker" exclaimed old man clock maker. "But I have to tell you about the bad news and good news"

"The bad news?" "What do you mean?" Taiki asked.

Old man is expressed his eyes and voice changes Bagramon he said.

"It's not finished because Quartzmon has given birth one egg at a place before it was defeated"

Heard from old man's, Taiki shocked.

"What?" "Quartzmon give birth an egg?" 'Why did not you say earlier? "

"Right now I just realized after I found the remnants of who still lack digiquartz" old man clock maker replied.

"Where are that egg now?" Taiki asked.

"No, it is possible eggs taken someone" old man clock maker to answer.

"Huh?" "Someone took that egg?"

"Yes, do not worry, that egg can not hatch until another year" old man clock maker to answer.

"But I know who the person who took the eggs Quartzmon but I can not remember names or faces that person"

"Huh ... what do you mean?" Taiki asked.

"The man makes my past as Bagramon be evil" "He is making us suffer in the world of Digimon"

Old man clock maker asked Taiki to tell his fellow Xros Heart about it. Then old man said to Taiki that digimon again disappeared into some place.

"Taiki Kudo-kun, be careful" "Do not be complacent" old man clock maker said before he left.

After the old man clock maker to go, Taiki feel tense because he felt there was something wrong. What will happen next?

NEXT CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 2: Mysterious Creatures?

Chapter 2: Mysterious Creatures?

At night, Yuu's apartment,

Yuu was surprised when calling from Taiki that peace is not over.

"What do you mean peace is not over yet!" "Really?"

"Yes, I've been hearing from old man watchmaker" "If true, I have a bad feeling that great ..." Taiki said when calling a cell phone.

"Is Quartzmon's eggs will hatch?" asked Yuu worry when calling.

"Do not worry, it's still unhatched eggs until next year" "So we have to do before it's" "First, call the Nene and Kiriha to tell them" "I'll tell Zenjiro and Akari"

"Okay, I'll do" said Yuu nodded his head when he called.

The next morning, at Tagiru's house,

When this morning, Tagiru still sleeping soundly. Suddenly X-loader is to wake up Tagiru.

"Get up! '" She'll be mad "

"Shut up!" Tagiru sleep while bluffing.

Suddenly Tagiru's mother came into the room, she angrily shouted to him, Tagiru shocked when he woke up.

"This day is sunday, you sleep in isn't!"

"Oh yes, I forgot! '" I'm taking a shower yes "Tagiru hurry when going to the bathroom.

In X-loader, which a Tagiru's loyal partner resembles small dragon tail like hammer and tied up by gold bracelet given Sanzomon, namely Gumdramon.

"Huh ... I told you!"

Tagiru is get out of the house to go. Tagiru yawned when he walking.

"Tagiru, what are we doing today?" asked Gumdramon of the X-loader is dark red.

Tagiru think what he has done on the day of this week until he got a sense.

"Why do not we hunt digimon?" "Digimon's lost here"

"Bingo!" "That's right choice!" Gumdramon excited.

"Let's go hunting!" Tagiru is jogging run.

In the alley way, Tagiru will release Gumdramon from X-loader.

"Reload! Gumdramon! "

"Well, we hunt Digimon!" said Gumdramon excited.

"Yes!" Said Tagiru nodded his head.

Suddenly there was a insect digimon and two splash of red feathers on it's head named Flybeemon flew over the top of Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Wait, that's ..." said Tagiru show Flybeemon.  
"Yes ... It's Flybeemon!" said Gumdramon.

They have been pursuing Flybeemon to catch it.

=====

In the world of Pokemon,

Ash riding a bike with Pikachu to Pewter city to deliver the package of books to the assistant profoser Oak in Pokemon center. He stopped his bike to the front of the pokemon center, then he parked his bike. When the door opens automatically, Ash and Pikachu get into. A medical nurse young redhead has welcomed the arrival of Ash and Pikachu.

"Welcome, Ash" "Long time no see you"

"Yes, we have not met too long, nurse Joy" said Ash.

"Do your Pokemon still hurt?" said the nurse Joy friendly smile.

"No, I only bring this package to the assistant" said Ash. "Here I am looking for an assistant"

"Oh, if you want to look for it, that person is in the cafeteria"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy" "Let's go" said Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu is happy to go with Ash.

Ash looking for an assistant in the cafeteria until finally he found the assistant was waiting there.

"Sorry, you is profoser Oak's assistant?"

"Oh, yes" "I heard profoser provide you to deliver a package to here" the assistant replied with a nod of his head.

"This is" Ash gives the package a book to assistant who wore a white coat.  
"Thank you, Ash" said assistant that receives packets from Ash.

After that, Ash and Pikachu are out from cafeteria. Suddenly there is someone who has seduced the nurse Joy. They felt someone who had known them ...  
Apparently he is Brock, a former chairman of the Pewter city gym now he's become a Pokemon Breeder. Brock is to hold Nurse Joy's hand in his face red.

"Joy, your eyes are really good ..."

Brock's face suddenly became pale because a Pokemon purple frog named Crogunk then raised hand to glew then thrust into Brock's stomach.  
"It's really sick ..." Brock admitted when he hit the ground just been dragged Crogunk.

"Haha ... he really hasn't changed!" said Ash chuckled though embarrassed.

Pikachu greeted Crogunk as old friends. Crogunk has replied to the greeting in a bubble in the larger cheek.

"Hello, Brock" said Ash.

"Oh, Ash!" "You come here" said Brock was back up.

"Yes, I just take a book package here"

"Hm, so yes" "Well, How if I accompany you back to Pallet town? '" Actually, I had business in the town of Pallet "Brock said.

"Sure, be glad" Ash nodded his head.  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

After the Pokemon Center, Ash and Brock are together to continue the journey to the town of Pallet. They ride bikes together go to Pallet town to through Viridian town.

Arriving to the city Viridoan, Ash and Brock stop in front of the mini market to buy a drink.

"This" Brock gives Ash a tin bottle.

"Thank you, Brock" Ash said. "I'm really thirsty"

Pikachu drank a bottle. "Pika!"

Suddenly the kids are talking about more serious, Ash and the others had heard the children's conversations.

A boy is youngest than Ash wearing glasses and wearing a red shirt on the yellow line, is trying to justify himself always saw something he had never seen.

"I really see it in my eyes" "It's a new Pokemon!"

The children were seen not believe what the boy said.

"What we really trust you, Adam?" one of the curly-haired boy asked.

"Of course, I saw with my own eyes!" "I'm at my father's picnic in the mountain, I played until I found mine in a cave"

Adam also confessed that when entering the cave, he saw a man who was a blue flame in the mines. He thinks it is human, but the type of pokemon that he had never seen. According to him, he disappeared when he was going after him but his father stopped him.

After hearing the story of Adam, the children looked at each other with no surprise then they laugh because they think the story of Adam is really superstitious. The children go left Adam.

"Sigh ... they do not believe ..." Adam said his face was pale and sighed in exasperation.

"Excuse me, your name's Adam, isn't?" Ash asked as approaching Adam.

"Yes, but who are you?" Adam blink asked.

Ash has Pikachu are to introduce themselves with Adam. Brock wanted to ask Adam about Pokemon who be seen Adam.

"Did you see the new Pokemon in the mountains?" "What's that Pokemon?"

"It looks like a man, his body covered in blue fire, and his mouth sewn ..." Adam was trying to remember the characteristics of it.

"Pokemon fire man?" "It seems very interesting ..." Ash interested in the words of Adam.

"There is also a Pokemon-like humans, for example ... Machop, Machoke and all sorts" Brock said, folding his two hands to his chest.

"Then, I want to see the Pokemon that!" "Right, Pikachu?" Ash excited.  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed by nodding his head.

Brock smiled, asked to Adam. "Well, where do you see Pokemon from the beginning?"

"In the mountains Armeis, in the former mining" Adam replied.

Adam will lead Ash and the others to the mountains Armeis to find rare Pokemon.

Since then, there is a trio that was eavesdropping on their conversation from the housetops.

"You heard just now?" a unique cat Pokemon, Meowth said.

"Yes, he said human Pokemon fire in the mountains Armeis" a girl with long red hair, **Jesse **said.

"Maybe we must be able to get a rare Pokemon that was before them," a man with blue hair, **James **said.

"Good idea!" "Let's go!" Meowth said.

"But do we really believe in the little boy?" James looked a little hesitant asked. "What he's really real?

"That's true, but maybe we go now before them!" Says Jesse can not wait.

"That's true, if we get a rare pokemon, we will ..." Meowth thought.

In the mind of a trio of team rocket, Giovani excited to see that Rare Pokemon had he never seen. Gioviani will praise the trio rocket to give tribute to them. When thinking, team rocket saliva stained with daydreaming.

They were excited as they raised hands together.

"Let's do it!"

Meanwhile in the human world,

Tagiru make Gumdramon evolved into Arrestdramon using X-loader. "Chou-Chinka!"

Arrestradramon prepared against FlyBeemon. Flybeemon is first attack Arrestdramon. He attacked with poisonous stinger stabbed him with, but Arrestdramon able to avoid the attack. Arrestdramon has replied to attack the enemy by hitting Flybeemon's face so FlyBeemon thrown after Arrestdramon beaten. Arrestdramon start attacking again.

"Spin Calibur!" Arrestdramon share opponents with super-sized anchor Tail while making a single revolution.

FlyBeemon got attacked by Arrestdramon's spin Calibur. FlyBeemon surrounded by a purple circle data and then disappeared. Then FlyBeemon enclosed within a box of Tagiru's X-loader.

"The hunting accepted!"

"Looks like we managed to get him" Arrestdramon back into Gumdramon said.

"Yeah, we get this FlyBeemon" Tagiru said.

Tagiru wonder because he felt the awkwardness.

"Something's wrong, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"I heard a lot of Digimon who lost here without DigiQuartz but really noisy in town" Tagiru answered in surprise.

"That's true, no human being who does not see all the Digimon who lost here but how?" Gumdramon wonder.

Tagiru feel do not understand why this happened. Suddenly there was a young man who greets Tagiru. He is **Hideaki** to have X-loader purple with a Digimon partner mastiff, Dobermon.

"Hi, Tagiru!"

"Hideaki!"

"I do not understand why the people in this town do not know at all Digimon who lost here without DigiQuartz" Hideaki said.

"That's right, but why?" Tagiru thinking, asked.

"Oh yes, have heard the news?"Hideaki asked.

Tagiru blink. "News?"

"You do not know, huh?" "I hear there are teenagers who were injured yesterday without causing mysterious" Hideaki explained.

"Huh?" "Really?" "Is that the act Digimon?" Tagiru asked.

"Indeed, I do not know if it attacks the Digimon or not" "But according to what I hear, the teenager is a Digimon hunters like us" Hideaki said.

"Well, besides him, there was also injured in the last few days so I've heard they're partner digimon dead attacked the unknown" Hideaki said.

"Huh ... digimon partner attacked killed anything?" "Is that the act Digimon?" Said Gumdramon looks a little tense.

"Not only hunters and partners, there are Digimons disappeared" a teenager with gray hair suddenly appears with two teenager ..

"Oh, Ryouma!" "Airu and Ren!"

Tagiru and Gumdramon stared at Ryouma's partner skinned reptile-like camouflage, Psychemon so they were surprised.

"Psychemon?" "Time you live?" "Did he come back?" Tagiru asked in suprised.

Ryouma laugh in a smile. "You surprised?" "My partner can come back alive, he appeared in front of me"

"Indeed, I've not controlled any longer by Quartzmon" "so I want to help Ryouma what" Pscyhemon said.

Gumdramon glanced at Pscyhemon with suspicion.

"Why you glance at me?" Pscyhemon asked denied.

"Never mind, Pscyhemon" "I'm always afraid no one beside you" Ryouma said.

"Ryouma…" Psychemon said.

Tagiru attention Ryouma and Pscyhemon as a compact partner, he believed him because Pscyhemon is free from Quartzmon.

"Ryouma be concerned yes" Ren said.  
"Yes ..." Airu said.

"Oh yes, Ryouma" "What?" "What do you mean that about?" Tagiru asked.

"That's right ... we were astonished when those Digimon lost in this world without Digiquartz, no one panicked" "We're still investigating this" Ryouma said.

"Earlier we looked for a lost digimon-digimon but no sign of life was" Ren said.  
"Until then, I set a trap so easily captured Digimon, but ..." continued Airu.

"But ...?" Tagiru asked.

"That was a digimon that affected trap mounted Airu, we came here but I can't believe what was happening there" Ryouma said.

"Eh?" "Then what happened?" Gumdramon asked.

"Digimon is hit by a trap so nothing should be exposed to" Ren said.

"Huh ... disappear?"

Airu think there digimon who helped free from the trap but Ryouma said nothing is impossible.

"Eh?" "What do you mean, Ryouma?" Airu asked.

"The rest of the trap that you put the blood there is Digimon, is not it?" Ryouma said.

"Blood?" "Why?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah, it's blood that was already dead digimon attacked something" replied Ryouma in his face tense.

"What?" "So Digimon is attacking Digimon?" Ren tense said.

"No way ..." Airu said cringe.

"Is the assailant who attacked the kids and digimon are the same attacker," asked Tagiru.  
"Maybe ... but we need to find characteristics of the attackers were" Ryouma said.

Suddenly Dobermon, Hideaki's partner becomes agitated when he heard a voice.

"What's wrong, Dobermon?" Hideaki asked.

Dobermon looked angry as he barked into the hallway.

"What did he do?" Airu asked.

"It seems like there's something going on there ..." Ryouma said.  
"Let's go over there" Tagiru said.

Hideaki ask Dobermon guide them to where something is happening. Tagiru and his friends followed Dobermon to the place where something is happening. They came to an empty field.

"Here?" Tagiru asked.

Gumdramon is trying to smell something that is around the field until he found it. "Hey, I found the smell of Digimon in here!"

"Really?" 'Where is that? "Tagiru asked.  
"The smell coming from the bushes on that ground!" Gumdramon is to pointing.

Tagiru is trying to shuffle bushes to check something. Until he finds a Digimon in the form of a yellow monkey named Apemon lying on the grass in a critical state and severely injured.

"That's Apemon" Ren said.  
"Looks like he was seriously injured ..." Hideaki said.  
"Iih ... what happened to him?" Airu asked with horror.

Apemon opened his eyes and saw Tagiru and his friends in front of him.  
"Human?" "You ...?"

"Why are you badly hurt?" "I'll have to enter you into my X-loader that you may be healed"Tagiru said bring the X-loader.

"But you can not save me ..." Apemon said.  
"Uh ... what you mean?" "You hurt?" Tagiru said.  
"It seems he can't be saved ..." Ryouma said.

"What did you say?" "Why let him die?" Tagiru said offended.

"I'm afraid to say this but good look this situation" Ryouma said.

There are bits of data floating around Apemon's body.

"Huh ... what is this?" Hideaki asked in surprised.  
"What happened?" Ren tense said.

Ryouma think there is something to offend Apemon.

"Apemon, who attacked you?" "Digimon Hunter or another Digimon?" Gumdramon asked.

"It's not what you might expect, they are not human or a digimon ..." "They really want to kill us ..." "They are vicious killers" replied Apemon more afraid to speak in his face.

"Murderer!" everyone said.

No longer Apemon is gone dead. Since then Tagiru and his friends became tense than before.

"Murderer?" 'What does he mean?" Tagiru asked.  
"I really got that bad feeling ..." Ryouma looks tense said.  
"If it wasn't digimon or human, who is attacking Apemon?" Ren asked.  
"Either" Airu answer.

Who is attacking the teenagers and digimon-digimon?

NEXT CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 3: Underground Labyrinth

Chapter 3 Labyrinth Bawah Tanah

Taiki and Yuu were waiting for friends at the apartment of Yuu. They also are with an old friend that is Akari, a girl younger than Taiki and generous supporters and Zenjiro wearing a white shirt and red tie, his sloppy.

"Really, this is not over?" asked Zenjiro.  
"Did not you say Quartzmon's egg unhatched?" Akari asked anxiously.

"Yes, but according to the old man clock maker, one egg was taken" Taiki replied.

"The eggs were stolen?" "Who did that?" asked Zenjiro.

"I do not know, maybe people but we're not sure who's doing" Yuu replied.

Suddenly there someone is talk through Taiki's X-loader. Taiki's partner apparently red dinosaur intangible wearing the mikrophone, Shoutmon appeared in the X loader.

"Shoutmon!"

"Yes, I was with the others because we have a duty" said Shoutmon in the X-loader.  
"I thought you and I have the same tasks" said Taiki.

"Cutemon!" "Dorulumon!" Akari has an orange X-loader said.  
"Hi, we come again, Akari" said Cutemon, digimon pink rabbit shape in Akari's X-loader.  
"Please, yes, Akari" Dorulumon, digimon dog horned and tailed the drill said.

"Ballistamon!" Zenjiro has a dark blue X-loader said.  
"Zenjirou, please guidance" Ballistamon, Digimon tangible robot beetle.

"Damemon!" "We'll see you again"Yuu said, he have a yellow X-loader.  
"Yes, we meet again, dame" Damemon, digimon small robot said.

They have issued a digimon of each of their X-loader.

"been a long time we gathered" Ballistamon said.

"Yes ..."Dorulumon said.

"Taiki, we actually came here to investigate here," Shoutmon said.  
"Right, the Digimon who disappeared right?" Taiki said.  
"Exactly ..." "Quartzmon's egg still been secured in our world but the digimon disappeared one by one"

"But the other egg was here before Quartzmon defeated" said Yuu. "But one egg was taken"

"What?" Shoutmon asked surprised.

"Maybe you do not know about that" "I wanted to tell you about it" said Taiki.

Shoutmon so tense after hearing the the explanation of the Taiki about another egg.

"No way ..."

"We have to quickly before the eggs will hatch in the next year" Taiki said.  
"But how do we find Quartzmon egg's thief?" Akari asked.

Taiki think the confusion.

"Hey, look!" Zenjiro show up.

There is a digimon dinosaur-shaped steel iron fly boarded a young man who wore a jacket and baseball cap. They are **Kiriha** and **MetalGreymon**! Not only them, with them there is also a beautiful teenage girl to ride a flying yellow digimon. They are **Nene Amano** and **Sparrowmon**.

"Hi, friend!" Nene waved.  
"We've come" Kiriha said.

"Thanks for coming over here" "Sorry to bother you here" Taiki stated.  
Oi, old man! "Shoutmon said.

"It's okay, we face the problem as usual" Kiriha says.

"Yeah, we've heard from Yuu" "We have to do, right?" Nene says.  
"True, but before that, there is still need to talk to you" Taiki nodded his head.

"What's that?" Kiriha asked.

Taiki and Yuu looked at each other in a little bit nervous.

"Actually, if I say something, you would not believe what I'm saying"

"Eh?" "What do you mean, Taiki?" Akari asked in wonder.

Taiki hesitated and then said that old man watchmaker who was born as Bagramon back. It made everyone shocked.

"What?" "The old man is Bagramon?" Kiriha asked he could not believe it.  
"No way ..." Nene said, too.

"It is impossible ... Bagramon's back to life as a old man?" asked Shoutmon with others.

"But why did the time war, he help us?" Akari asked.  
"Yes, I do not understand why ..." Zenjirou said he argue with Akari.

"He just atone for the mistakes he did ..." Taiki said.  
"Atone for sin ...?" Kiriha asked.  
"I remember him trying to stop Quartzmon then he helped us stop Quartzmon" Yuu replied.

"So Bagramon be good?" Akari asked.

"Yes, I think from the beginning there is someone changing him to be bad before we met Shoutmon and his friends the first time" Taiki said.  
"What do you mean turn it into something evil?" Kiriha asked.

"Who makes Bagramon become evil?" Nene asked.  
"If Bagramon is be evil, so if Darknightmon too?" Yuu asked curious.  
"Maybe, I'm sure all of this relate to this case" Taiki said. "We should not be complacent because I had a premonition of evil"

When pay attention to Taiki serious, Kiriha smile.

"You really don't change" "I think I agree with you" "We should not let anything happen to our world"

"Kiriha ..." Taiki says.

"Well, we must fight together!" Shoutmon said he raised a hand.

All people are still held up a hand each to fight together. After that, Yuu realize there are already forgotten.

"Wait, I forgot to tell Tagiru" "Yesterday I was contacted Tagiru but no answer could be because he slept" "Maybe he was busy hunting digimon somewhere"

"Leave it to me" Nene has released monitormon from X-loader.  
"What can I do, Miss Nene?" Monitormon, digimon who headed ninja-style monitor asked.

Nene asks Monitomon looking Tagiru to deliver on Tagiru. Taiki is even reminiscent of the Monitormon to be careful if there is happened.

"I understand, I right away" Monitomon began to disappear.

"Friends, we prepared?" Taiki asked he looked at his friends.  
His friends agreed by nodding their head.

**In the world of** **Pokemon****,****  
**

Adam take Ash and Brock into the mountains Armies filled with beautiful scenery.

"Wow ...so beautiful here!" Brock said he looked at the beautiful scenery.  
"Yeah ... a lot of people who picnic in here" Adam said.

"Where's mine?" Ash asked.  
"Under the mountain is a cave, inside the cave there is a former mining" Adam shows.

Then they went to the cave where the former mine.

Adam is to bring Ash and Brock into the larger cave.  
"This is where I see the rare Pokemon"

"This used to be former mining?" Brock asked.  
"True, he had but four years ago mining was delayed so now mine can not be used because of cases of" Adam replied.  
"The case?" Ash asked.  
"In that case, there are ghost warriors who inhabit the mine" Adam said he tells something creepy.

Ash and Brock are looked at each other blink. "The ghost knight?" Then they see in front of the cave.

"Is it true?"  
"I don't know ... but the case is a mysterious" Brock thought he carry the chin.

"Come on, we catch a rare pokemon so that they can trust us" Adam said.  
"Yes, I want to see what kind of rare Pokemon" Ash says with a nod of his head enthusiastically.  
"Pika!" Pikachu is also enthusiastic.

"Luckily I brought a flashlight is necessary" "Remember, we need to bring just in case" Brock says removing the flashlight from his bag.

They soon get into the cave.

After that, team Rocket appeared in front of the cave.

"It looks like they've entered the cave" 'We will follow them "Meowth says.  
"Yes, let's follow them" Jesse said.  
"Wait ..." James said he to stop them before the cave.

"Eh?" "Why?" Jesse asked.  
"I heard it called the Labyrinth former mining makes us get lost" James replied.  
"Really?" Meowth asked.

"Mining was delayed for four years ago due to rumors of ghosts" James said.  
"Ghost?" Jesse asked incredulously.  
"Oh boy I heard from it before, what this is all to do with the labyrinth?" Meowth said.  
James looked puzzled because he did not know.

"Then, we go" "I do not believe in fairy tales like that," Jesse said.  
"Yes, if get lost, I can take markers to sign so we do not get lost" James shows a red marker.  
"Let's go!" Meowth said.  
"WOFF!" said a round blue Pokemon, Woffebullet.

They caught up follow Ash and the others with silently.

Brock turned on the flashlight into the cave so they could see more clearly in the dark. Ash and his friends went on a trip to the cave until to the mines.

"Hey, there are used rel here!" Ash said he waved at Brock and Adam.

"Indeed, if this rail, then here not far to mining" Brock said.

"Here I first saw a rare pokemon" Adam said.  
"Really?" Brock asked he stared at Adam.  
"Yes" Adam nodded his head.

"There you see a rare Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
"Yes, maybe it into disused mine" Adam thought.

They are looking for disused mine in the hall of the cave. A few hours later, during this trip, they found a disused mine filled with lots of red crystals.

"Wow ... lots of red crystal here" Ash saw a lot of red crystals in the mines.

Pikachu tries to touch that red crystals with curious.

"They'd been digging here but no longer needed" Brock said.  
"Is that the ghost's action?" Ash asked.

"Look!" Adam showed there a gap in some rocks near the rupture.

It seems there is somenone make a hole slit. Brock found footprints similar to humans.

"Human footprints?" Ash asked.  
"But this isn't a human footprint ..." Brock said was examined the footprint.  
"Huh ... that's not a human footprint?" 'But how do you know this? "Ash asked.

Brock asks Ash tries to touch this imprint. As requested Brock, Ash will touch the trail. As it hit the footprints, Ash felt something hot. Ash pushed his hand away from the footprints.

"Hot!" "So ..."

"So it's a rare pokemon ..." Adam said continued.  
"Right, like your gut, it's certainly possible human type pokemon fire" "Therefore, we want to know what it is like to see pokemon" Brock nodded his head.  
"Come on, we followed the trail was" excited Ash.  
Adam and Brock smiled nodded their head.

On the other side, team rocket took the red crystal in the former mining. James and Meowth digging with a shovel while Jesse to duty to took charge of the red crystal and Woffebullet put into a sack of red crystals, assisted pokemon little clown, Mime. Jr.

"This is fun ... there's lots of red crystals!" Meowth is holding a large crystal rock.

"Yes, it's first mine that is not needed but the big advantage we have here" James said wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, if we sell a lot of red crystals means ..." Jesse says is always hope.

The trio was daydreaming, thinking that their wealth is very high.

"I like expensive clothes and stuff I want ..."

"I like to collect rare items ..."

"Meow ... I want to be the richest in the world of Pokemon"

Meowth suddenly stop dreaming because he heard something.

"Shh ... there was someone there 'Mewoth told Jesse and James to be quiet.  
"Someone?" James asked.

"Look at the other side" Meowth said pointing.

There is a shadowy figure who goes into a crack in the mines.

"What's that?" asked Jesse blink.  
"Is that a rare Pokemon was boy talking about?" James asked.  
"Let us follow him" Meowth said.

"Yes!" Team Rocket follows the shadow into the mine.

**In ****the human world****,  
**  
Tagiru and his friends talk about something about something that hurt the hunter and kill digimon.

"Iih ... absolutely terrible" Airu exclaimed.  
"Strange, is supposed to have defeated Quartzmon" Ren said.

"No way, egg is had been secured by Shoutmon in a digital world" Tagiru said.  
"It's impossible ..." Airu said.  
"I'm curious, I hear there is a cause of the digimon in the digital world disappears but no signs of digimon from digital world" Ryouma said.

"So if we asked the old man clock maker?" "Maybe he knows" Gumdramon said.  
"Ah, good idea!" cried Tagiru.

Monitormon suddenly came in front Tagiru and others.

"Who are you?" Gumdramon asked.

"Sorry, I take a message for you from the Taiki-dono" Monitomon replied.

"Huh ... Taiki-san?" "What did he say?" Tagiru asked.

Monitomon ask Tagiru and others gathered at Taiki's house.

"For what?" Tagiru asked.  
"Maybe he knows something is happening" "Therefore, we must come to his house" replied Ryouma thought.

"Uh ... yes" "But you come?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yes, I'm curious why digimons who disappeared even cases is appear" Ryouma replied, he is nodded his head.

Tagiru smile, he allowed Ryouma and his friends to come with him.

"Thank you, Tagiru" "We're trying to help that we can do" Ryouma said.  
"We will help if there is anything" said Psychemon.

Ren and Airu are staring Ryouma's attitude in astonishment.

"Right now he's really changed ..."  
"Yeah ... they're really familiar"

**In the ****world of ****Pokemon****, ****in the former****mining****  
**

Team rocket are failure while they are looking for a shadow.

"I think I'm tired ..." James said when he negligent.  
"It's still a long time ..." Jesse said she feel thirsty.  
"Ah, but we miss him ..." Meowth said.

Jesse confusion in which a shadowy figure go. They're around the vast chamber.

"This is immense ..."

"But there are many caves everywhere" Meowth said he see a lot of cracks in that chamber.  
"According to city dwellers, a former mining has a labyrinth of underground" James explained.  
"Labyrinth" Meowth and Jesse said when they blink together.

Meowth worried if they lost, they would not be able to find a way out. James said not to worry because he was carrying a red marker. James crossed out a red cross on a stone wall to be marked so as not to get lost.

"Good, James" Jesse said held up her thumb.

Meowth hear a ringing sound.  
"I think I heard a voice ..."

"What was that?" James asked.  
"As the clock ringing sound ..." Meowth replied.

"Clock?" James asked.

"It's voice comes from the gap in the middle of it" Meowth pointed.

"Come on, we followed the sound" says Jesse.

On the other side, Ash and the others followed the footprints until they found a rope bridge that have been cut.

"This ..." Ash said.  
"It's definitely a rope bridge ..." Brock check the rope bridge that has been disconnected.

Brock found the end of the rope bridge that was burned down. Brock to realize there is a rope bridge is burned with fire.

"Who do?" "Why did he do?" Ash asked.  
"Whether it's action that pokemon?" Adam asked.

"I do not know, but I guess things won't us to go in there ..." "I have a feeling that bad if there ..." Brock said he looked across the that.

"Do you think something is going on there?" Ash asked.

"I think scene there ..." Brock said.

**Team ****rocket****,  
**  
They find that with the help of Meowth's hearing voices. Until there is a shadowy figure is standing in the hall of the cave.

"Found it!" Meowth said.  
"But why have a Pokemon that sounds like a clock?" James asks in wonder.  
"Maybe that a rare pokemon" Jesse thought.

"I've been preparing for this!" Meowth said containing weapons rocket fishing nets.

"BANG!" Meowth fired rockets at a figure that.

Suddenly Ash and his friends were surprised by the sound of gunfire.

"The sound of gunfire?"

"I think from the bottom ..." Brock looked down the cliff. "We must get down to it"

Ash called Pokemon like a green creature that is a big tree in it's back, **Torterra**from the pokeball.

"Vine chip!" Ash asked Torterra to reduce vine down so they could go down.

Ash and his friends are going down to the bottom by using a vine from the Torterra. Although Adam is still holding Brock's back so as not to fall. They had landed after the fall. Ash is to turn back Torterra into the pokeball.

"It came from there" Brock showed the cave to the middle gap.  
"Let's go!" Ash said.  
"I hope he's okay" said Adam worried.

A shadow that had got locked up in fishing nets are installed Meowth.

"We got him" Meowth said.  
"But we never saw a pokemon" James says. "Why do not we just see what this Pokemon?"  
"Good idea, James" "We need to see the identity of these rare Pokemon" Jesse said she agreed.

They went to a shadowy figure in the fishing net sacks to see the identity of that pokemon. But ...

Ash and his friends came here to meet with Team Rocket accidentally.

"You ..." Ash said in surprise.

When the arrival of the boy and his friend, smiling rocket team to prepare for their actions.

"Listen to us?" she asked.

"It speaks to me load and clear." Boy with blue hair the other.

"Plot the wind"

"Past the stars"

A cat in the head with a charm that jump "in your ear"

"Bringing beauty to us" from the red-haired girl.

"Dashing the hopes and fears put in place that" blue-haired teenager begins.

"A rose by any other name as sweet"

"When things worse our work is completed"

"Jessie" said the red-haired girl

"James" said the man with blue hair.

"Meowth, that's the name of" the cat that a Pokemon ..

"Put in their place" Jessie spoke.

"Team Rocket" James spoke.

"What is on your face!" Meowth, Jessie, and James end up together.

"Wobofet!" blue-black creature with a tail of shouting.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Brock saw a mesh bag in the back of the team rocket that is still moving.  
"In the sack ... Pokemon, right?"

"It could be a rare Pokemon that time ... I see?" Adam asked doubtfully.

"Pokemon is now belong to us" "You're late" Meowth said.  
"Yes" James folded his hands and nodded his head.  
"We will not hand him over to you" "Give up" Jesse said laughing.

"that Bitch!" "Get off me!"

The mysterious words that made Jesse become offended.

"Who called me the bitch?" Jesse sked to James and Meowth the shock.

"Eh?" "We not talk like that," James saod. he was surprised to cuddle with Meowth. "Meow, that not us"

"Huh?" Jesse blink in wonder and stared in Ash and his friends to asked again. "You call me the bitch?"

"Huh?" "We do not call that ..." Ash blink amazed to see each other with his friends.

"Why, if not you, who else is calling me?"Jesse asked, blink in surprise.  
"I do not know" James replied.

"Stupid, behind you" said a voice from the back of the team Rocket.

The team rocket looked in bags of nets. James directs the flashlight in the direction of the net sack. When the flashlight is directed, a figure that is being faced clock, Clockmon.

"Get off me!" Clockmon said.

"Oh my God ... what's Pokemon?" "But it can speak human language" called Team rocket surprised.

"Huh ... That pokemon can talk" "It similar to the clock ..." Adam exclaimed in surprise.

"What's that?" Ash reached out Pokedex and showed it to Clockmon.

Pokedex states that there is no known Pokemon.

"Huh ... it's not on the list Pokedex?"

"Maybe the new Pokemon no one has ever seen" James said he turned to the creature.

"Pokemon?" "Stupid, I did not understand you but I'm a Digimon, you know!" Clockmon said grumbled.

"Digimon?" "You're a Digimon?" Jesse asked.

"I not have time to talk to you guys but I must warn you to get out of here" Clockmon said.

What Clockmon warned in Ash and his friends? What happened?

NEXT CHAPTER 4


	6. Chapter 4: Accident

Chapter 4: Accident

Since the world of Pokemon, in underground mining, discovered an unknown creature in front of Ash and the others is Clockmon.

"Huh ... what creature are you?" "You can speak human language?" James dazed said.  
"Wow ... really amazing ..." Meowth said.

Jesse wasn't happy at Clcokmon because he uttered the harsh words that offended her.

"It's really not funny, pokemon hour wreck"

"No way I think is junk but I'm not a Pokemon" Clockmon said.

"But now we can get be a new Pokemon, we can show it to our boss" says James.  
"I did not like him but a great idea" Jesse said she turned on James.

"Do not you hear me?" Clockmon asked irritably.

"Wait, we listen to him first" Ash said.  
"I think he wants to say something to us" Brock said.

"Eh ... what do you mean?" Jesse asked as if do not care to Ash and Brock.

"I have a bad feeling here, but we must listen to him" Brock said.

"They're right, you have to get out of here before 'they' come!" Clockmon said.

"They?" "Who are 'they'?" Meowth asked.

"I do not know what you mean but you just bully us" "How can we trust you" said Jesse increasingly do not believe in Clockmon's word.

Suddenly the whole place turned into a different place because of different colors at different times and filled with a lot of Yellow data to make all everyone so amazed to see where the prominence they are always changing.

"What happened here?" James asked.  
"This place is changing, but this place is really different here" Jesse said.

"No, it's too late ..." Clockmon said depressed.

"Huh?" 'What do you mean? "Meowth said.

Clockmon said that it was too late, so they will not get out.

"What?" everyone asked.

====

**In****the human world****,  
**  
Tagiru and his friends gathered at Taiki's house. They always talk in the living room.

Tagiru and his friends were told of a big surprise by Taiki about the Quartzmon's eggs.

"What?" "Before Quartzmon defeated, it gave birth to eggs again?"

"No way ..." Ryouma said hecould not believe it.

"Impossible ..." Ren said as well.

"Indeed, but the eggs taken someone" Yuu said.

"What?" "Someone took the egg?" 'For what? "Airu asked anxiously.

"Not necessarily the reason people who steal eggs" Taiki replied.

"If it is true according to the news, many teens are injured and even murdered digimon partner may be connect with people who take eggs Quartzmon" Kiriha thought.

"Wait, you mean ... there is someone among us all?" Zenjiro said he is glared to hunters.

When glimpsed by Zenjiro, Ryouma and his friends became tense.

"Why do you suspect us?" 'We do not do this! "" Yeah right, Yuu?" Airu denied when she asked to Yuu.

When Yuu asked, he hesitated.

"He's right, there are traitors among us as a Digimon hunter" Ryouma said he argue with.

"Ryouma?" Tagiru said he turned to Ryouma.

"You suspect me because I had an enemy who never made a mistake but I used" Ryouma said. "But I want to prove I am not the enemy anymore, but people who dependable"

"Ryouma ..." Tagiru said.

"Ryouma ..." Ren and Airu said they're pay attention to the attitude of Ryouma.

"It's that true, he is not our enemy but our friend, you know" Tagiru trying to defend Ryouma.

Ryouma blink when he saw Tagiru defending him. "Tagiru ..."

Taiki smiled when pay attention to Tagiru has to defend a friend.

"Hm ... I understand" "We do not blame Ryouma" "Will you work with us?"

Ryouma is amazed blinking Taiki not at all to blame him. "Taiki-san, that really okay?"

"Yes, you are responsible for a good time incident" "Therefore we will not blame you so we trust you, Ryouma" Taiki nodded his head.

Ryouma realized he had forgiven Taiki. He was so relieved then turned to Tagiru who smile at him.  
"Thank you, Tagiru"

Then Ryouma turned again to Taiki.  
"We will help you to find the cause of it in we can"

"Eh?" "We?" Ren asked blinked in surprise.  
"Hm ... a great idea" Airu said agree with Ryouma. Airu's real reason was that she wanted to go with Yuu.

"Huh?" "You too, Airu?" Ren asked.  
"Of course, what's the problem?" Airu asked.  
Ren is relented and agreed to Ryouma to help investigate.

"I do not know what to do but I will ask for help on our friends who know Digimon" said Hideaki.

"Yes, let's go!" Tagiru excited with Gumdramon.

Akari called Taiki and his friends to show something like showed.

"What the matter, Akari?" Taiki asked.  
"You better watch the news" Akari replied.

They watch the news about the mysterious appearance. In the tv, the reporter was interviewing the mysterious case.

"It's really nothing mysterious cause ..." "There are some teenagers who were injured were attacked something that is not known"

Cameraman was panned incident. There is a fence that is damaged, the building was vandalized and broken pipes.

Reporter asked a worker who works in the pipeline.

The officer said, "I heard a commotion outside, so I went outside to check out what's in there, so find a teenager who was injured over there" "

After interviewing officer, the reporter said that some teenagers who were injured are still hospitalized.

The next news broadcast, another reporter was in the hospital.

"We're still in the hospital to visit victims of mysterious attacks" "We will ask them what's wrong"

In one room the victim the attacker, teenage boy woke up in bed. The reporter interviewed the teenager to ask what the teenager attacked but he said he could not remember anything. According to the reporter, the teenager had suffered amnesia. Not only him, there are also many experience a loss of memory.

When watching the news, Kiriha commenting that broadcast.

"The victim can not remember what hit them though Digimon partner be killed" "Maybe something that makes them lose memory"

"Damn ... How dare anyone who did!" Tagiru can not forgive it.  
"Yes!" Gumdramon said also agree with Tagiru.

In broadcast news, the reporter who was being interviewed profoser about the incident.

"Let us ask Profoser Taraku about the incident"

reporter to direct to mikrofan on Profoser was dark green-haired, bespectacled, wearing a white coat, Taraku.

"What happened to the youth and the events of that? '" Do you know something? "

"It's a difficult question but I can explain the details of the incident" Taraku answered with ease. "If I was right, I know who is attacking the youth and cause unrest in the city"

"Is it true? '" You know? "" You mean the act not a human? " the reporter asked.  
"Right, we might be attacked" them "because they do not like men" Taraku answer.

When watching it, Tagiru and his friends irritated.

"It's really annoying him" Airu said she disgust.

"He was really overkill" Tagiru said too.  
"He thinks we're nothing!" "It's really annoying!" Gumdramon said he upset.

In the broadcast, Taraku want to say something in front of the cameraman.

"They can't go back to the original world, I would ask the military for all of us a chance"

Profoser Taraku's words make Taiki and his friends so tense.

"So he would ask the military?" "Yeah, right ..." Zenjiro seem worried.  
"What is we are doing, Taiki?" Akari asked.

Taiki is thinking of taking a decision.

"We give each task in each group"

Akari and Zenjiro join withTaiki.  
"Akari, Zenjiro, I need your help" Taiki said.  
"Yes ..." Akari and Zenjiro nodded head.

Zenjiro very disappointed because he wanted to pair up with Nene but Nene's own joined Kiriha.

"Hoi, I will be joined by Yuu!" Airu raised one hand with enthusiasm.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Yuu asked surprised.

"I want to prove you will be a servant" Airu said she pointed to Yuu.  
"Again you talk nonsense ..." Yuu sighed while holding his forehead.

"Huh ... what the hell she was" annoyed Kiriha said while staring at unusual.  
"Hihi ... Yuu became popular among women" Nene little laugh as she closed her mouth.

"Tagiru, I want to join" Ryouma says.  
"Eh?" "Is that true?" Tagiru asked.  
"Right, I know the behavior and hunt the enemy so I can help you about that" Ryouma replied he nodded head. "Let's shake hands again"

Tagiru blink then he smiled when receiving cooperation from Ryouma.  
"Let's do it!"  
"Yes!"

Taiki is to attention on Tagiru and Ryouma as a compact partner.

"Well, they are really very compact" said Kiriha.

"Yes," Taiki nodded his head.

"Hey, sorry for the talks are" "Why ... I shared with him the annoying?" Hideaki said pointed to Ren.  
"What did you say?" Ren asked offended.

They fight in each other face to face. Tagiru try to compose them.

"Anyway, we're given the task of each to the investigation, is not it?"

Hideaki and Ren looked at Tagiru with fierce faces, then back at each other then they look away now.

"All right, let's do it before it happened!" Taiki standby with all the people.

**In the world of****Pokemon****, ****underground****mining****,  
**

Ash and everyone was surprised to hear from Clockmon that nothing can escape from a place that is filled with data.

"It's what?" Jesse asked at Clockmon, pointing in this place.  
"What do you mean" we can not get out of here '? "Meowth asked in anxiety.  
"What happened?" James asked.

"He had to turn this place into digiquartz" Clockmon replied.

"DigiQuartz?" Everyone asked.

"DigiQuartz made to a different place in the real world and other worlds" Clockmon explained.

"Huh ... you mean we're in this other world?" Brock asked.  
"Wait, who they referred to you?" Ash asked.

"I do not have time to talk but you have to run away from here" "If you want to go out, find a light that points the way out" Clockmon said.

Suddenly the earth did quake made everyone by surprise.

"Earthquake!" James panicked.

"It's not an earthquake, they have appear" Clockmon said.

"Huh?" 'What do you mean? " Meowth asked.

Suddenly another earthquake made everyone get down on their respective positions. Arriving at this time, the land suddenly break down each one. Team Rocket in the soil more prone to shift.

"KYAAA!"  
"Waaa!"

Ash and Brock holds the stone wall so as not to fall but Adam fell down while barely holding the stone wall. Ash tried to help Adam. Ash managed to hold hand of Adam before fall. Ash tried to pull Adam with all his strength to help him then Pikachu too. Adam has been drawn to the mainland by Ash.

"Are you all right, Adam?" Ash asked. "Hold the stone wall along Brock"  
"Yes ..." Adam replied nodded his head.

The land was eroded, Pikachu falls down. Since then, Ash is frantically looking Pikachu falling down. Ash jumps down to save Pikachu.

"No, Ash!" Brock said when he is holds a stone wall with Adam.

When falling, Ash try to grab Pikachu. Eventually he managed to grab Pikachu, but they will fall down is not yet clear. They think if they were alive.  
Clockmon detach himself from the net, then he took out time in the rotating needle. Ash and Pikachu are suddenly disappearing by stance of Clockmon.

"Huh ... they disappear?" Adam asked he was shocked.  
"What are you doing?" Brock asked.

"Don't worry, they are fine but I do not accidentally take them to another world" said Clockmon. "Do not worry, I take him back here later"

Clockmon began to disappear.

"Who is he?" Adam asked in amazement.  
"I do not know, but I think he is not ..." Brock continued.

When Ash opened his eyes to see what was wrong, he still holds Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked.  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied that he was fine.

Ash realized they are somewhere he had never seen filled with emptiness.  
"Where is this?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shows something.

There was a creature similar to a snake is moving. It's is Seadramon.

"Jeez ... what is it?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu shows something else.

Ash was surprised to see a lot of some of the creatures that he had never seen still moving towards the big light in empty space.

"Why here is ...?" Ash asked when he holding Pikachu.

Suddenly a light appear at the bottom of Ash and Pikachu.

"Ah, what's that?" Ash asked in surprise.

They were dragged into the light. What happened to them? Furthermore ...

NEXT CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter 5: Other Worlds

Chapter 5: Other Worlds

In the room, there is a girl with glasses are examining the computer. With her, there is a small digimon-shaped robot with a brain that has help her. Digimon is found in the reaction of the computer for a moment that tells a girl with glasses on it.

"Oi, Touko!" "I think I found a strange reaction"

"Why?" "What's that, Datamon?" Touko asked turned to Datamon.

Datamon shows the computer monitor to her. Touko be interested in seeing something that the reaction in a cylindrical room of the computer.

"That's ..."

Touko in a hurry to take paper and pencil to write the book.

Ash's eyes suddenly opened, he saw only Pikachu. Pikachu looked relieved that he was worried about his partner. Ash was relieved to Pikachu be safe but Ash find himself somewhere, it turns out he was in bed.

"Where am I?" Ash asked. "It's a place to sleep ...?"  
"Yes, a man who help to bring you here" Pikachu replied.

"I see" Ash said. Ash suddenly look so surprised since Pikachu can talk to him.  
"Oh my God ... you can talk?" Ash said pointing to Pikachu.

"Well ... I can understand the words of Ash" "I do not know why I could talk to you" Pikachu said.  
"How can you talk?" Ash asked in surprise. "How so?"

"You're not from here do you?" Someone asked.

Ash and Pikachu turned to the left on a hat old man was plump and thick white beard standing behind the door.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.  
"He is to help you and take you to here" Pikachu replied.  
"Really?"

"You can call me old man toy makers are" the toymaker old man said.

"Toy maker?" Ash said blinked.  
"Yes, he worked at a toy store, in which there is a lot of toys" Pikachu said.

"Your name is Ash's" "I heard of your little friends about the incident" the toy maker old man said when he sitting in a chair. "Looks like you are not of this world is not it?"

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "We are not from this world?" Ash asked in surprise. "But old man is know where this is?"

"Hm ... difficult questions" "You have to understand what I said" the toymaker old man. "It's a toy store in town Akihara, in Japan"

Ash blinked. "In the city Akihara, Japan?" "I've never heard of it"

"Of course, you do not know" "I do not know about your little friend because I've never seen it" "Are you from another world?" asked the toy maker old man.  
"You mean Pikachu?" Ash asked to see Pikachu at his side. "So this is really another world?"

Toymaker old man asked him to follow it out to show something. Ash and Pikachu stare at each other amazed to what old man meant it. They still follow the old man out.

When Ash came out of the toy store, Ash and Pikachu be surprised to see many buildings and many cars.

"This is really a city" "Great once ..." Ash said blank.  
"Well ... there are many people walking around there" Pikachu said. "But I do not see the Pokemon here"  
"That's true, I do not see them ..." Ash look around the city.

"Pokemon?" "Is It a Digimon?" the toy maker old man asked.

"No, that Pikachu is Pokemon" "In our world, there many Pokemon are everywhere" Ash said. "What is Digimon?"

"Hm, so" "They're really different from the digimon here ya " Old man the toy maker said.

"Huh ... here they differ with Pokemon?" Ash asked curious.  
"Oh I remember it ever being told" I'm not a Pokemon but Clockmon ... "Pikachu said.

"Huh?" "Clockmon?" "You mean digimon clock?" Old man the toy maker asked.

Ash blinked. "Digimon clock?" "You know that?"  
"It looks like you have never seen Digimon though you see Digimons for the first time" "I'll show you later" Old man toymaker said.

"Really?" Ash asked.  
"Yes, but your little friend had to pretend to be a puppet" for old man toy maker to gives requirement on Ash.

"Why?" Ash asked.  
According to the old man, the world is not a world in which Ash and Pikachu came from. If outstanding, would be troubling.

"This is not your world, but the real world" "You know the Parallel world?" the old man toy maker asked.  
"Parallel world?" Ash asked with Pikachu.

The old man explains the parallel world is a world that runs parallel to the parallel world of reality is one part of the journey time from the past or present.

Having described old man, Ash and Pikachu now understand that's why they fall back here.

"So we now exist in this parallel world" Ash said he looked at Pikachu on his shoulder.  
"Yes ... but how can we return to our world?" Pikachu asked.

"That's true" Ash said. "Old man, is there a way to return to our world?"

That old man toymaker is confused thinking. "I do not know..."

Ash and Pikachu sighed with disappointment because no one knows how to return to their world. But the old man began to remember something.

"Wait ... No doubt, I remember that!"

"Huh?" "Is that true?" Ash asked when got back from disappointment.

"If you want to go back to your world, you must meet the legendary general, Taiki Kudou" the old man toy maker.

"Taiki kudou?" Ash asked in blink.

"He's a hero who once saved the world before" the old man toy maker asked. "If you met him, maybe my brother can help you return to your world"

"Really?" "Eh?" "Yes you have a brother?" Ash asked.  
"He had separated from me, so I'm looking for my brother but there was no sign of my brother" old man toymaker asked. "But only I know the only one that finds the hero so I can find my brother" "That's why I asked you to find Taiki Kudo to convey a message to my brother"

"I see ..." "I understand, we promise!" Ash said nodded his head.  
"We will do our best can be!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks, you guys really nice heart" the voice said.

Ash and Pikachu shocked to hear someone say to them.

"Who's that?"

"Behind you!" the voice replied.

Ash then looked back. Behind it there is a small ball-shaped Digimon winged-shaped card.

"What is it?" "I've never seen ..." Pikachu said stare.

Ash tried hold out the Pokédex and pointed that digimon. But the Pokedex explains that this type does not exist.

"Why, this also ..."

"My name is Cardmon, master's partner" "Pleased to meet you" Cardmon introduce myself.

"Cardmon? '" A strange name ... " "Not here I thought being able to talk ... "Ash said.  
"Me too, I can speak human languages such as Meowth" Pikachu said.

"Well, before you go, you should test your test" the old man said.  
"Test?" Ash and Pikachu asked.  
"We want to make sure whether you can be strong or not" Cardmon replied.

"Hah ... you test our strength?" 'Well, what test? "Ash asked.

"Follow me, son" the old man walking along Cardmon.

When old man was go, Ash and Pikachu are stare at each other in amazement and then they immediately followed the old man.

**In the park****,****  
**  
Tagiru and Ryouma still investigating the incident in which Apemon killed.

"Here Apemon killed ..." Gumdramon search for clues together with Pscyhemon.

Tagiru nodded his head. "Yes, before he was killed, then he attacked something somewhere"

"Yes, we should find a place to find the answer" Ryouma said.

Gumdramon tried smell so certainly know where it came from this.

"What are you doing?" Pscyhemon asked.

"You see what I do!" "I smell, you know!" Gumdramon argued.

"Is it true?" "Did you know?" Tagiru asked.  
"Right, I could smell Apemon but I can not distinguish the smell of something different" Gumdramon replied.

"I have a great idea" "I have a Digimon has a remarkable sense of smell" Ryouma said has held X-loader is dark green.

"Release, Cerberumon!" Ryouma digimon called three-headed dog the black-body from X-loader.

"Argh!" Cerberumon bark.

Ryouma told Cerberumon smell to locate the origin of the odor. Cerberumon can smell something that is not known, then went looking for the smell was even Tagiru and others have followed.

**In the park ****fountain in ****Akihara****,****  
**  
Ash and the others stood in front of the fountain in the park where many children play, parents to walk around and there are a rest.

"Why in the park?" Ash asked.  
"Wait until I do it" replied the old man carrying X-loader which is black.

Ash blinked to see X-loader which carried the old man "What is that?"  
"It's X-loader, tool digivice" "Look good" said the old man picked up X-laoder while saying something. "SHIFT TIME!"

The light was out of the X-loader that makes everyone stop moving even well water stops flowing.

"Gee ... all this be stopped?" Ash and Pikachu asked look-see around the park.

"That's to prevent damage or disruption" the old man said.  
"Eh?" "What?" Ash asked turned on the old man toy maker.

"That's why coming soon" the old man toy makers replied.

Pikachu became agitated at the sound of something.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
"I think I hear someone coming ..." Pikachu replied.

Between tall buildings, there is a digimon who come from there. That Digimon resembles an iron-headed unicorn and fly here. Digimon landed near the fountain.

"Ah, is that digimon too?" Ash said.  
"Yes, that's Unimon" old man the toy makers. "Therefore, I tested your strength to deal with it"

"Huh ... we will fight it?" Ash said.  
"Aren't you catch the Pokemon are you?" "I'm sure you can catch it or not" the old man said.

"Yes, but I can not sure if this Pokeball could work for being different or not" Ash said holding a Pokeball.  
"Did it catch anything?" the old man asked.  
"That's right, the ball is able to make the Pokemon a friend who can help us"

"Oh, just like X-loader" exclaimed the old man. "You guys are really different, I hear a lot of hunters who hunt the digimon lost in this city"

"Eh?" "Here a lot of hunters here?" Ash asked.  
"Yes, but only the teenagers' the old man answer. "But are you willing to accept to fight it?"

Ash is wondering what to do. Pikachu tells him to try first to make sure. So Ash agree with Pikachu, decided to accept the test exam of the old man.

Unimon was drinking at the fountain. Ash suddenly appears in front of Unimon. When drinking, Unimon turned his attention to Ash.

"We want to challenge you, we will arrest you" Ash said.

Unimon looks angry and want to challenge Ash.

"Pikachu, ready?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Pikachu was ready face the Unimon.

Unimon open his mouth to shoot a charge shot from his mouth. "Aerial Attack!"

"Avoid, Pikachu!"

Pikachu was able to avoid attacks from Unimon's aerial attack. Ash orders Pikachu to issue Thunderbolt.

Pikachu is to issue Thunderbolt to attack Unimon. Unimon got electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Bingo!" Ash think it looks weak but it was wrong, Unimon wasn't injured by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Ah, my thunderbolt not work with him!" Pikachu said.

"Uni-gallops!" Unimon will tread Pikachu with his strength. Pikachu managed to avoid the stamping of Unimon.

"Pikachu, Iron tail!" Ash commands.

Pikachu tried to slam Unimon with lightning-like tails that turn into silver. But Unimon avoid iron tail attack from Pikachu using a fly. Unimon is flying in the sky. Pikachu issued Thunderbolt to the Unimon but it's hard about it because Unimon fly quickly.

"He was so fast, I could not hit it"

At that time, the old man and Cardmon watch the fight.

"Did they succeed?" Cardmon asked.  
"Maybe ..." the old man replied.

"Eh?" "Why?" Cardmon stared at old man.  
"Well, the kid's got good instincts" the old man replied.

"Hey, Pikachu" "Change plan, go back" Ash said.  
"Good" co Pikachu nodded his head.

Ash released a Pokemon fire monkey from Pokeball. "Infernape!"

Unimon see Infernape then he would attack him.

"Infernape, beat him!" Ash commands.

Infernape is ready to fight with Unimon. Infernape leapt to the attack Unimon but Unimon to avoid direct punches's Infernape. Unimon uses it's horns to attack Infernape.

"Spreads Nail!"

Unimon be able to attack Infernape many times. Infernape is to survive the Unimon's attack. Since seeing it, Ash thought what he could do for Unimon's weakness. Ash blinked saw a swing at the playground so he got a idea.

When attacked Unimon, Fire in the Infernape's head makes Infernape greater rage.

"Exactly, Infernape!" "Make him chase you, then do with your chance!" Ash ordered while pointing in the direction of the swing.

On the orders of Ash, Infernape tried to escape the Unimon's attack to run in the direction of the swing. Unimon was still pursuing Infernape. Unimon is shoot the aura ball from his mouth. "Aerial Shoot!"

"Infernape" "Flamethower!" Ash commands.

Infernape released Flamethower to fire on the aerial shoot is fired Unimon so flamethower collided with the aerial shoot a blast of smoke making it nearly Unimon lost his balance.

"There he is!" "Do it!" Ash yelled at Infernape.

Infernape jump to swing to throw himself at the enemy through the smoke explosion.

"Ah, what did he do?" Cardmon asked in surprised.

Unimon the explosion that faces forward and smokes... Infernape appear from the smoke of the explosion althougth forward a surprise Unimon.

"FIRE PUNCH!" Ash commands.

Infernape is hitting Unimon's face with fire punch. So Unimon fell to the ground until the ground was cracked after being hit it's face. Unimon seemed already unconscious.

"We beat him ..." "Good, Infernape!" Ash said enthusiastically with Pikachu.

While watching the fight, the old toymaker comment on the exceptional boy's talent.

Ash released pokeball from his pocket to try to catch Unimon. He threw the pokeball towards Unimon until Unimon is inserted into the Pokeball. Pokeball rocked, but Ash and the others waiting to see whether successful or not. Pokeball finally stopped shaking. Ash took the pokeball and he felt caught him.

"I get digimon!"

Pikachu and Infernape are happy to cheer on Ash.  
"You got him, Ash"  
"It's really terrific, but I do not know what he was"

Ash blinked with astonished. "Wait ..."  
"Uh ... what's something wrong, Ash?" Pikachu asked.

Ash looked at the pokeball with wonder. "If I already have six Pokemon, this ball would not be directly transferred it?" "But why is not the same pokeball not transferred"

"Ah, that's right, maybe this world there is no pokemon center here," said Pikachu.  
"Yes, Pikachu" Ash said.

Ash tried removing Unimon from Pokeball to ensure that the effect can work or not. Unimon out of the pokeball but he did not attack again.

"Your name is Unimon right?" "I never knew you what it is or called Digimon, but for the first times you I caught the first Digimon"

Unimon slightly nodded his head.

"Great, yes" "I never thought it could make the ball he can tame" the old man toy maker said.  
"Oh yes? 'Ash scratched his head in a nervous feeling.

"You made it through this exam" "So I'll help you" the toy maker old man said.  
"Really, sir?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, I'll give it to you" the old man gives a map to the Ash.

"Map?" "Why?" Ash asked wonder when be given a map from Old man.

"If you want to see Taiki Kudou, go in school in Tokyo" the old man replied.

"Tokyo?" Ash asked.  
"Do not worry, this Unimon know the city so he could take you there" the toy maker old man said.

Ash and Pikachu stared at each other then they agreed to accept the mission they are doing themselves.

"Good, but one more warning for you" the old man said. "I heard the news, many teens are injured in the attack is unknown"

"Huh ... What happened?" Ash asked in tense.  
"I heard they killed digimon partner" "You better be careful yes" old man replied.

Ash and Pikachu ride Unimon before leaving.

"Sir, thank you for your help" Ash said.  
"We'll meet again sometime later" Pikachu said.

"No problem, but one thing that I remind to you" said the old man. "Do not tell anyone to prevent unrest"

"Yes, I understand" Ash nodded his head.

"Wait, before you go, there I want to give again to you" the old man said pulled something from his pocket. The old man given to Ash was the X-loader is white.

"Is not this the same as the toy maker Old man?" Ash said blink looking at X-loader in his hand.  
"Yes, keep it" "It will help if you're in trouble" The old man explained. "If there's anything, you have to shout" TIME SHIFIT "

"Yeah ..."

Unimon was getting kicked for flying wings. Now Unimon fly to the sky surrounded by clouds. It's time Ash and Pikachu go climbed Unimon.

Since then, Ash and Pikachu have left the toy maker and Cardmon old man.

"Hopefully they can achieve the goal" Cardmon said.  
"Yes, I hope so but there is one problem ..." old man said in worry..  
"Uh ..." Cardmon said blinking turned to the old man.  
The Old man was worried if Ash understood that right map reading.

**In former of Underground ****mining**** ,  
**  
Many rocks are cracked by the earthquake last time. Team rocket out of the rocks are strewn everywhere.

"Oh ... my hip ached from falling" Jesse tried to bear the pain.  
"What happened?" James asked when wiping his body to remove the sand from the stone.  
"It seems like creature said at once" said Meowth out of stone.

"Huh ... I do not understand why all of this ..." "But how do we get out?" Jesse asked.

Meowth looked up the cliff is higher. "Earlier we fell off the cliff but the only thing we can do is climb this cliff"

"What did you say?" "I'm lazy to climb the cliff" complained Jesse said.

"I think we do not need to look up ..." James said when he found there tracks in there. "If we follow this track, maybe we can get out of here"

"Really?" Jesse asked.  
"But where the left or right ...?" Meowth asked in confused to see the long rail.

James tried to lift his hand to make sure the wind to the left or right.

"Oh, that right" James pointing that right.  
"Good," "Let's go!" Jesse said with Meowth.

James suddenly heard footsteps from behind, then looked back. James saw a row of toy-shaped creatures that resemble black Agumon named **BlackToyAgumon **are appear from the tunnel. So James surprised since seen a surprising thing.

"Eh?" "What is it, James?" Jesse asked.  
"Aaah ... there something in there ..." James pointed to the dark tunnel in doubt.

Jesse and Meowth see what James has pointed out there but no one was there.

"Are you delirious?" Jesse asked thought.

"Strange ... maybe my imagination?" James said he scratched his head.

Team Rocket follows the rails to find a way out. Whether they can survive the underground mining?

**NEXT CHAPTER 6...**


	8. Chapter 6: Unknown Enemy

Chapter 6: Unkown Enemy

A few moments later, Ryouma and Tagiru follow Cerberumon smelled something happened to Apemon. They get to the front of the dump

"dump?" 'Is this true? "Tagiru asked in hesitation.  
"I do not know but this is Cerberumon's smell isn't wrong" Ryouma replied.  
"Iih ... stinks in here!" Gumdramon is to close his nose.

They go into the dump to find the cause of it. Ryouma and Psyhemon are separated from Tagiru and Giumdramon dispersed to find something.

Among the many garbage that cluttered, Tagiru and Gumdramon walking while looking for something.

"This is disgusting!" Gumdramon said, he complain when closing the nose.  
"Indeed, but why here?" Tagiru asked.

Suddenly there was a move upwards, Gumdramon and Tagiru surprise the turn to see what was moving.

"What is it?"  
"Somehow, I can not see it because it moving fast"

"Let's catch him!" Said Tagiru.  
"Yes!" Gumdramon nodded his head.  
They have been chasing something around the dump.

**On the other side of the alley way,**

Taiki and two friends, Akari and Zenjiro still peek at the crime scene locations where teenagers were injured and partenr digimon ..

Both the police left the scene, Taiki and his friend got a chance to get into the scene.

Shoutmon and his friends had come from Taiki and his friends's X loader' since there are no police or anyone else.

"Is this the location of the children who were wounded were attacked something right?" Shoutmon asked see around the alley way.  
"Yes, this is really suitable for hunting" "Usually the kids who hunt Digimon here" Taiki said nodded his head.

"What do you think that attacking children and digimon?" Akari asked little worried.  
"Whether, if the eggs Quartzmon have hatched, if this place becomes digiquartz" Taiki said. "But I have a bad feeling that this time"

"What do you mean, Taiki?" Zenjiro asked.

Cutemon suddenly shouted at the Taiki and his friends because he found something.

"What, Cutemon?" Akari asked.  
"Look" Cutemon pointing at something.

There are red fangs broken nail found at the back of the trash. Akari took this canine nail, and saw the fangs of the nail.

"What is this?"

"Akari, what did you find?" Taiki asked.

"Cutemon find it ... but I do not know what this" Akari said while giving a canine nail to the Taiki.

"What is this?" Zenjiro asked when he see that canine nail.  
"This seems like a nail ..." "Let's ask this question Wisemon" said Taiki.

**In ****the ****parking lot****,  
**  
Kiriha and Nene are investigating the incident at this place. They are still together Greymon, Digimon blue-bodied dinosaur and Mervamon, digimon girl who handed the snake.

"Is it true that children are attacked anything not know" Mervamon asked.  
"Yeah, I hear it" "But I do not know whether the hunter and partner Digimon was attacked by Digimon or whatever" Nene nodded her head in bewilderment.

"I heard from Yuu, Apemon attacked by an unknown creature" Kiriha said.  
"The creature is not known?" "Is that Digimon?" Nene asked.

"I do not know but we have to find themselves what is in front of us" Kiriha said.

"Strange, why victims do not remember what the attack" "According to the news, the victims have developed amensia" Nene said.  
"Yes, it is disturbing my mind" Kiriha said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Nene said blink.  
"If the victim has amensia something is done to them'thought Kiriha.

They get to the location of the scene where the victim was attacked in the parking lot.

"This incident ..." Nene said.

Kiriha ask all looking for something that could be a clue, but warned not to split up.

Kiriha and his friends are looking for something around the parking lot. Nene searched surrounded the parked cars until Nene find something Nene shouted at Kiriha and the others.

"Nene, you find something?" Mervamon said time here to see Nene.  
"Look at that" Nene pointed.

Found there are a lot of cigarette butts and human footprints and tread the footprints there are three that are not known.

"Footprints?" "Who?" Mervamon asked.  
"Huh ... The trail like this has ever seen" Greymon said.

Kiriha try to check the cigarette butts to investigate it.

"How many cigarette butts in here?" Nene said.  
"Then why did trace them here?" Mervamon asked.

Kiriha smell butt and he became tense after this smell.

"I think they are not the usual Digimon hunters but ..."

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Nene asked in blink.

"They're adults besides we are hunt Digimon" Kiriha replied.

"What!" Nene and Mervamon asked in surprised.

"Maybe, but not necessarily why they attacked the hunters Digimon and Digimon partner for no reason" Kiriha said. "We should have to go back, I have a feeling that bad"

On the other side at the zoo,

Yuu and Airu are walk there to investigate the incident there. There are few visitors to the zoo.

"This is a bit busy ..." said Airu astonished to see around at the zoo.  
"I heard the teenager was injured here, too" said Yuu.

"Is that true?" Airu asked surprised when she turned to Yuu.  
"Not only that, there are animals here the panic and anxiety caused by something" said Yuu.  
"Huh ... the animals here getting nervous?" Airu asked blink.

"Yes, they can sense things around them" Yuu said. "I think anyone is using X-loader to slow down time but there is 'something' that attacked him that day"

"Hey, Yuu!" "There are pain" exclaimed Damemon.  
"Eh ... what's sick?" Yuu asked.  
"Look that big elephant" refers Damemon to pointed long fanged elephant was sitting in the cage.

"What's wrong with elephant?" Airu asked.  
"Maybe it still diarrhea?" said Opossumon, digimon mice carrying a balloon.

"No, his feet hurt" Yuu said.

Apparently the elephant could not stand because his legs hurt.

"So anything that strikes his leg?" "Cruelly ...!" Airu said in horror.  
"Let's sneak into the elephant enclosure to investigate there" Yuu said. "That may be the victim had been attacked there"

"So what do we do if there are workers on guard there?" Airu asked.  
"Not to worry, we've got X-loader" Yuu said when he took X-loader.

Yuu shouted, holding up the X loader. "SHIFIT TIME!"

All in a zoo atmosphere suddenly stopped.

"Hey, everybody be stopped thanks to X-loader" Opposumon said.

Yuu and the others are into the elephant enclosure to investigate there.

Inside the cage, the elephant stopped. Yuu examine the wounded elephant's foot until he found something in the elephant's leg wound. Yuu pull out something pointy shape of the elephant's foot.

"What's that?"Airu blink asked.  
"It's like a needle step" Yuu said.

Airu is pity to see that poor elephant. "Poor elephant, why he became like this"

"Not like this, the elephant is not accidental but the creature attacked the victim was attacked with a partner here" Yuu said.  
"Huh ... outrageous!" Cried Airu.

"Yuu, it seems if the needle step on it, there is a attack here right?" Damemon, Yuu's partner asked.  
"Sure, if you step away needles in shoot here means the position ..." Yuu looked to the other side of this enclosure.

In the elephant's cage opposite to the giraffe enclosure in which the enemy fire victims.

"This is where the position of the enemy who attacked the victim was" Yuu approach the giraffe enclosure.  
"Look over there" Airu shows a giraffe whose leg was bandaged in the giraffe enclosure.

"Is it related to this case?" Airu said whispering.  
"Dunno" Yuu replied.

Yuu see the zoo attendant who was passing by, so he wanted to ask something at the officer.

"Excuse me, I want to ask you something" Yuu said. "Does that teen hurt in the Giraffe's cage do not you?"

"Oh, right" "We were really confused how so" replied the officer nodded his head.

"What happened to his leg bandaged giraffe?" Yuu said when he shows at the time a giraffe.

"Oh, that" "Before the injured teen was found, giraffe fell many times the animals here are panicking" "zoo officials said. "It's funny, now they're quiet"

"I see" "Thank you, sir" Yuu nodded his head politely.

Yuu is back to Airu who was waiting in front of the giraffe enclosure.

**On the other side, landfills,**

Tagiru and Gumdramon chase anything that moves in the a collection of garbage.

"Damn ... he's moving quickly" Tagiru said.  
"What's Digimon?" Gumdramon asked when running.

They stopped as there is no anything some junk items.

"Where is he?" Tagiru asked.  
"I can not smell it ..." Gumdramon try to smell that.

"What was that?" Tagiru asked confused.

Tagiru suddenly startled to hear the sound of something. "What was that? '" Gumdramon, you also hear? "  
"Yes, sound comes from ..." Gumdramon looked back.

Tagiru and Gumdramon back, there is a large pile of garbage. All of a sudden something comes out of the trash heap, Tagiru and Gumdramon surprised.

Something that is being robot-like one-eyed spiders are crawling forward Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Jeez ... what is it?" Tagiru said surprised.  
"I do not know, I've never seen it" Gumdramon said in tense.

The creature was seen Tagiru and Gumdramon before it's eyes. He began to attack Tagiru and Gumdramon but luckily Astamon kicking creatures with "Maverick" so that the creature was thrown on the rubbish heap.

"Astamon!" Tagiru said.

"Tagiru, are you okay?" Ryouma said when he run here.  
"Ryouma!" Tagiru said.

"Hey, he's back!" Cried Astamon brought machine gun to face the enemy.

The creature was out of the garbage heap.

"Tagiru, Shinka-Chaka!" Ryouma shouted.

Tagiru understand the purpose, of Ryouma he will use X-loader to shou Chonka on Gumdramon.

"Cho-Chonka!" "Gumdramon!"

Gumdramon evolved into Arrestdramon now. Then Arrestdramon join Astamon to fight the creature.

"What are they?" "Did he really digimon?" Tagiru said tense.  
"I do not know ..." Ryouma replied.

When viewing the fight, the young man standing on the chimney pipe. The young man is who wore a jacket of black head covering. The young man smiled cynically saw the two boys. The young man was contacting someone through the earphones.

"Hey, what are you there?" "Did you see the people who bring different digivice?"

After that, a cynical young man smiled as he said something to him.

"It's certainly interesting, the game is about to begin!"

**Back to the zoo,**

The animals are getting restless. They are acting weird because they panic. It made the surprise visitor.

"What happened to them?" the officer asked.

"What happened?" Airu asked in nervous.  
"I think instinctively, they could sense something bad around here" Yuu said.

Yuu uses his X loader to see something that is invisible to human beings through a circular hologram.

Apparently there is no obvious creature still exists in top tiger's cage.

"What is it?" Yuu asked surprised. "I never saw the creature"  
"The creature is?" "It's absolutely disgusting" Airu asked blanked in anxiety as well as saw through a circular hologram.

Yuu think what's being done in this zoo. The creature's eyes turn to look around. Then the creature looked at the giraffe enclosure where Yuu and Airu located. Yuu realize their targeting by that creature. Yuu is drag Airu to escape.

"Why do not we have to fight with him?" Airu asked while Yuu being dragged her away.  
Yuu reason not to fight with the creature is he can't let something that happened around the community. Yuu mean to contact friends with transvier to report something.

"What!" asked Taiki when a call from Yuu. "You find out who the perpetrators who caused the problem?"  
"What happened?" Shoutmon asked.  
Taiki explains that Yuu finds something is wounded young teen. In addition, Taiki also said Yuu lure the enemy into an empty building, then they should come there.

"Is that true?" asked Kiriha when he contacted  
"What?" Nene asked.  
"Yuu have discovered who the perpetrators are hurting hunter digimon" "Let's go to the old building, but Yuu lure him into the old building!" Kiriha answer.

**On the other side,**

Hideaki and Ren are walking to the shops.

"Why am I still with the odd?" Ren asked with his partner, Dracmon when he complained as he looked at Hideaki.  
"Hey, what are you talking?" "I'm disgusted by your vices" Hideaki said offended.  
They are arguments to stop by the sound of strange.

"Eh?" "What was?" Ren asked.  
"I think that behind the restaurant was" Hideaki shown to the Ramen restaurant.

They went to the back of the restaurant to check out what's in there. What they are peering at the back of the restaurant.

There was a greased digimon pig fire was eating garbage in the trash.

"That Boarmon" said Hideaki with his partner, a digimon dog, Dobermon.  
"Now is my chance to hunt" Ren said.  
"Are you crazy? '" We do not hunt but to investigate, you know "Hideaki said.  
"Shut up, I do not care what you say" Ren says.

They began to fighting mouth again. Dobermon be growling because he was agitated. They stopped fighting because Dobermon snarling.

"Dobermon, what is it?" Hideaki asked.

Boarmon so anxious to hear the voice.

"What's that?" asked Ren looked up.

"Glek ... what is it?" asked Hideaki blink see something coming.

A robot to look like human beings have a major part of the AT variety, but with long arms and legs, and ball for the torso, and the secondary structure at the top of his head. He flew here in front of Boarmon. Boarmon will attack the creature.

"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon issued a fireball from his nose.

But the attack did not work on the creature. The creature was establishing his last step into a needle to attack Boarmon to penetrate Boarmon's body. So Boarmon die away.

Since seen the incident, Hideaki and Ren became horrified when peering.  
"Geez, he's cruel to kill digimon"  
"Is it really a Digimon?"

The creature turned his attention to the voice that Hideaki and Ren quickly hid behind a pile of boxes in a state of heart palpitations.

"What do we do now?" Ren asked.  
"How about a plan B?" Hideaki asked.

Ren was agreed by Hideaki. They silently crept slowly out of the creature was not notice that they are there.

Who is that creature? Who was this mysterious young man?

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	9. Chapter 7: New Enemy Appears

Chapter 7: New Enemey Appears

Moment of the day, Ash was ride Unimon with Pikachu on the town. They have viewed the scene in the city with awe.

"Wow ... a lot of town here" Ash looked down.  
"Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head.

Unimon suddenly became agitated, and then he was acting strangely makes Ash and Pikachu surprised.

"What's wrong with you, Unimon?" Ash asked.

Unimon looked scared when his body swayed to make Ash and Pikachu almost fell.

"Glek ... what happened?" Pikachu asked panic.  
"Somehow, I do not know what's wrong with" Ash said.

Ash told to stop Unimon but Unimon could not hear because he panicked. Ash felt he had no choice, so he was put back Unimon into the pokeball. When Ash and Pikachu fall, Ash quickly released straptor, pokemon brown eagle from the pokeball ordered to bring them before the fall. Strapator caught Ash holding Pikachu with the gripping end of Ash's clothes before falling. Ash also asked it to lower places rarely seen by the people, Strapator to lower Ash and Pikachu the alley way between two buildings.

"Thanks for your good work, Strapator" "Back to the pokeball" Ash said when inserting the bird pokemon into pokeball.

"Ash, I wonder why there is something wrong with that Unimon" Pikachu said.  
"I do not know, why did he fear?" Ash said when he looking pokeball containing Unimon.  
"Maybe there's something wrong with this city" Pikachu said worried.

Ash was agreed with Pikachu because he felt had a bad a feeling.

"Therefore, we must find out what's in this city" "But Pikachu, you have to hide in my bag so as not to get caught"  
Pikachu nodded his head. .

In landfills,

Astamon and Arrestdramon fight together against the creature. Arrestdramon attacking an opponent with a super-sized Tail Anchors while making a single revolution.

"Caliper Spin!"

Simultaneously, Astamon kick with his foot.

"Marverick!"

They could bring down the creature so that creature floundered.

"It worked, Arrestdramon!" Tagiru said excited.

While watching the fight, a young man was not upset it.

"So ... they can beat him" Then the young man smiled cynically.  
"But should you be surprised to this day ..."

It tried to stand in front Tagiru and Ryouma.

"It alive ...?" Tagiru asked in tense.

The creature suddenly evolved into a creature with no arms and legs and just float in the air. It has two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, in addition to some of the wires at the base of his body.

Since then, they were surprised to see the creature evolved.

"It evolved?" asked Arresterdramon surprised.

The creature was preparing to fight Arresterdramon and Astamon.

"We have no choice to beat him!" Tagiru said.

In the old building without occupants,

Yuu and Airu goes into there was even creature that follows them.

"It was here" said Airu.

"Then, we fight to defeat" Yuu using yellow X-loader. "Damemon, Cho-shinka!"

Damemon evolved into Tsuwamon, digimon yellow ninja.

Airu also using X-loader at the pink to make Opposumon evolve. "Opposumon, Cho-shinka!"

Opposumon evolved into Cho-Hakkaimon, digimon stuffed pig that carries the stick.

But the creature was into, Tsuwamon and Cho-hakkaimon are prepared against him.

"Beat him!" Yuu command.

"Kawashimi no Jutsu" Tsuwamon use the dodge in the blink of an eye to avoiding the creature's attacks.

"Kyoushin Hōmuran" Cho-Hakkaimon is swinging Roketto Ding pa with the full-throttle acceleration, blowing the opponent into the distance.

The creature is thrown into a wall after being attacked Tsuwamon and Cho-Hakkaimon.

Not long after, Taiki and his friends arrived.

"Taiki-san!" "Friends!" "Onee-san" Yuu said relieved to watch the arrival of his friends.

"Are you okay?" Nene asked.  
"Yes" Yuu nodded his head.

"What happened here?" Kiriha asked.

"There is a horrible creature over there" Airu said pointing.

The creature is coming out of the broken wall.

"Oh my God ... what is it?" Zenjiro asked in surprised.  
"Is It's the one who caused all this?" Kiriha asked.

"Did it really digimon?" Taiki asked.  
"I don't know…I've never seen him ..." Shoutmon replied.

That creature glanced at into direction of Taiki and his friend nor digimon-digimon are also.

"Elimination of Digimon!"

Taiki blink hear the creature speak one word. "Elimination of Digimon?" "What does he mean?"

Kiriha ask everyone using X-loader for the fight.

"Shoutmon!" "Cho-shinka!" Taiki using X-loader. Shoutmon evolved into OmegaShoutmon, digimon the forehead and the mark-bodied golden color.

"MetalGreymon!" "Cho-shinka!" Kiriha using X-loader. MetalGreymon evolved into ZeekGreymon.

Nene, Akari and Zenjiro also use X-loader with partners who help them.

"Mervamon!" "Sparowmon!" Nene using X loader. Mervamon and Sparowmon merge into JetMervamon.

"Ballistamon!" "Knightmon!" Zenjiro wearing a dark blue X loader. Knightmon and Ballistamon merge into a Knightballitsamon headless of knightmon and ballistamon's body.

"Dorulumon!" "PawnChessmon!" Akari using X loader. Dorulumon and PawnChessmon merged into Dorulupawnmon wearing iron armor belonging PawnChessmon.

They all come together to face the enemy.

When facing them, the creature suddenly evolved into a robot to look like human beings have a major part of the AT variety, but with long arms and legs, and ball for the torso, and the secondary structure at the top of his head.

Since the creature was evolved, Taiki and his friends were shocked.

"What?" "He evolved?" Kiriha asked.  
"We better be careful" said Taiki feels tense.

"Attack, all!" Kiriha command.

Dorulupawnmon shooting drills toward the creature, but it bore it easy to avoid the attack but Knightballistamon be cut with his sword at the creature but unfortunately that creature avoiding quickly.

"Damn ... It's is so fast" said Dorulumon.

Nene and Yuu had ordered them to attack digimon creature together.

Heartbreak Shot! "Mervamon fired a pink beam from her chest.

Ninpou: Fūjinha! "Tsuwamon generate rotation of the wind.

The creature successfully hited by them.

"Do we work through them?" Nene asked.

But the creature was not at all hurt because it wearing barrier.

"Damn ... it wore a protective!" Yuu said.

"Leave me!" "ChoHakkaimon!" Airu said, she holding X loader.  
"I understand!" ChoHakkaimon nodded her head.

ChoHakkaimon ran toward the creature, and then do something.  
"_**Kyoushin**____**Hōmuran**_! "ChoHakkaimon is using rocket swing.

ChoHakkaimon hit the creature down with a stick swing until the creature falls lying on the ground. Airu start set a trap.

That trap is a glue placed on top of a giant ground. The creature did not seem to get away from glue.

"Good work, Airu!" Yuu said.  
"Now is our last chance!" Zenjiro said.

Taiki and Kiriha looked at each other and nodded heads, smiling. Then they ordered them to turn their digimon.

"Trident Fang!" Zeekgreymon is hitting an opponent with one blow to the trunk.

"Hard Rock Damashī!" OmegaShoutmon to change the spirit of courage to fire a spike in boxing, with a melee attack when the opponent, and throws while in the distance.

The creature was defeated them so it does not move anymore.

Zenjiro tried to approach the creature did not move to see if it does not move. Apparently he did not move at all.

"Is it dead?"

"Hm ... looks like Digimon but he feels it looks like a robot!" Yuu said.

Three black-clad soldier who was spying on them from upper levels of the two then retreated. At that Kiriha see them out of the old building.

"What's wrong, Kiriha?" Taiki asked.

"Let's bring these creatures and return to the old man clock maker" Kiriha give advice.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Nene asked.

Kiriha said if not, something would happen. Taiki is understand Kiriha's reason.

"Let's bring this creature to be examined Wisemon!" "We must go back to the old man clock maker"

His friends really agree with the opinion of Taiki.

Taiki think Tagiru's circumstances. "What about Tagiru?"

On the other side,

Ryouma Tagiru and face an unknown creature with their partner.

The creature is attacking Arresterdramon and Astamon by manipulating tentacles at the base of his body and shock its opponents. Arresterdramon and Astamon attack supriised by the creature's tentacles.

"Arrestradramon!" Tagiru shouted.  
"Tagiru, we use digixros to increase the power of our" Ryouma said.  
"Right"

"Arrestradramon!" "FlyBeemon!" "DigiXros!" Tagiru is using X-loader to incorporate partner with another digimon.

Now the wings came from the Arrestradramon's back, Arresterdramon's heads worn by Flybeemon's helmet and sting in its tail.

"Arrestradramon Xross up!"

"Astamon!" "Cerberumon!" "DigiXros!" Ryouma using X-loader to incorporate partner with another digimon.

Cerberumon's Head used as a shield in Astamon's hand however Cerberumon's body armor be worn Astamon.

"Astamon Xros up!"

"Our turn!" "Beat him!" Tagiru shouted with unbeatable spirit.

"I understand, Tagiru!" "Leave it to me!" Arresterdramon said.

Arresterdramon uses sound waves to create a creature that can not move.

"Astamon, do it!"

"Ok!" Astamon ready to hit the creature with a shield Cerberumon. When the creature was thrown after being hit Astamon.

"Good!" Tagiru said.  
"Come on, do it!" Ryouma shouted.

Astamon and Arresterdramon looked at each other then nodded head with each other. They work together to attack the creature. Arresterdramon attacking an opponent with a barbed tail sting even Astamon punching an opponent with a Cerberumon's shield. Until the creature is defeated, it collapsed.

"We did it!" Tagiru is cheerfully jumping.  
Tagiru to do high five with Ryouma.

"Huh ... Astamon, not bad!" "That was incredible" exclaimed Arresterdramon.  
"Well, of course, but you too!" Astamon said in small smile.

"It looks like they are a compact" Tagiru attention to them. "They're just like us"  
"Eh?" "Yes ... I think I could work together after I understood how a hero" Ryouma nodded his head.

Since saw the compactness of the kids, the young man chuckled.

"It's really interesting once the boy google them ... but that looks strong so I wanted to make him" the boy stuck his tongue.

Ryouma suddenly felt something terrible in the vicinity. Ryouma turned up but no one there.

"Ryouma?" "What's wrong?" Tagiru asked blink.  
"It's nothing ...maybe I'm just curious" replied Ryouma.

"Eliminate all digimon ..." the creature said, it was lying.

"Eliminate all digimon?" 'What do you mean?" Arresterdramon asked.

Suddenly the creature disappeared in the rubble.

"Why does that eliminate all Digimon ...?" Tagiru said looked puzzled.  
"I do not know ..." Ryouma replied in tense.

=====

Ash walked to the edge of the gangway while embracing his bag.

"Buildings were high as I thought I"

"Yes, completely different ..." Pikachu embraced in Ash's bag.

Ash blinking when stop walking then he saw three teenagers along with the digimons.

One young man wearing the shortest, **Ken** having an partner digimon horned zebra, **ShimaUnimon**. Teenage boys who wore the blue jacket, **Nobori** have partners, **Allomon**, blue dinosaur digimon. And lastly, a teenage boy with long hair, Haruki has a partner, **Witchmon**, digimon witch.

"They shared the creatures that have never seen ... er" Ash said.  
"They're Digimon, is not it?" asked Pikachu. "They are completely different from Pokemon, including us"  
"Yes ... but we try to ask them about Taiki Kudou" Ash nodded his head. "Maybe they know something"

Ash tried asking the boys there.

"Excuse me, there I want to ask of you"

Ken and his friends did not seem happy to see Ash came to ask them.

"What do you want from us, boy?" Nobori asked while back up Allomon.

"Do you know about Taiki Kudou?" Ash asked.

"Taiki Kudou" said Ken blinked at each other when the two friends.  
"I think I've heard that name ..."  
"Yes ... I can't remember ..." Haruki said confused.

"What's that?" Said Nobori.

"To find the way home" Ash said.

"Way to go home?" Nobori said blink at each other with two friends.  
Then they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked indignantly.

"Do you really digimon hunter?" Ken asked.

"Digimon hunter?" Ash asked.

"Do not you know?" Haruki said. "Do not you have X loader?"

"Yes, but I do not know about this" Ash said.

"Weird kid, you do not know the X loader yes" Ken said.

Ash upset with Ken offended. "What did you say?"

"What's this digimonmu partner?" Nobori said. "How about a battle?"

"You mean Pikachu, but he is not Digimon!" Ash said. "But I accept your challenge"

Pikachu preparing to oppose the challenge.

"Huh ... Well,. We'll see ..." continued Nobori.

Witchmon suddenly grew tense when she felt something. Haruki blink see Witchmon's face so pale.  
"What's wrong, Witchmon?"

"I felt a mysterious force that will come here ..." Witchmon said.  
"What did you say?" Haruki asked.

At that time, Nobori stop battling with Ash.

"It could be a rumor ..." Ken said nervously.  
"Maybe ... but it's better we go from here" Haruki said.

"Rumors?" asked Ash to blink.

Nobori put back Allomon into the X loader. "It's better to cancel the fight"

Ken and Haruki also put away digimon partner into the X loader.

"Wait, what's wrong? "Ash asks to see Ken and his friend go.

"Better watch yourself! '" If not, you will have difficulty "Ken said as he ran.

After they leave, Ash and Pikachu wonder why they are afraid.

"Why?" "The rumors of what they meant?"

"I remember the old man toy maker once said that "

Pikachu suddenly startled to hear the sound of something.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Ash, it's there are to come here" Pikachu said issued power from the cheek.

Haze suddenly appeared, Ash surprise. "The fog!"  
Ash and Pikachu hiding behind a garbage dump.

The soldiers wore black clothes carrying machine guns appeared with the creatures of the unknown robot similar to the one-eyed spider.

"Jeez ... what is it?" Ash asked he was surprised when peeking out from behind a large trash can.

A general who was big and thick mustache, appeared among the soldiers.

"Are there digimons here?" the general asked.  
"Yes, according to radar, they were here but they are gone, **general ****Rifles**" replied one of the soldiers.

"So, we can not let the Digimon who carry the virus here, we have to finish them!" Says Rifles.

Ash and Pikachu are to hear the words of Rifles when they were hiding. "Finalising?"

Rifles got a call from someone that he should return to base.  
"I understand, sir" "All, we are back!"

"GizumonX, again!" The soldiers were put back gizumonX into the different digivice with X loader.

"What's that?" Pikachu asked when saw the soldiers brought digivice.  
"It's like this thing but different ..." Ash said brings this X loader.

General Rifles went with the soldiers then Ash secretly followed them somewhere.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 8: Organization Digimon Buster

Chapter 8: Organization Digimon Buster

Tagiru and Ryouma return to the old building where the shop clock are, they met with friends there.

"Tagiru, very long time" "Where the hell" Yuu said see Ryouma and Tagiru are back together.

"Sorry, we are a long time" said Tagiru scratching his head. "Then what?"

"Wisemon are investigating these creatures are not obvious" Taiki show.

Wisemon still researching these creatures do not move with his research. Wisemon examine the creature's DNA using a tool microscope until he found something unexpected.

"What is this?" 'I've never seen cells like this "

"Wisemon, what is it?" "Did you find anything?" Taiki asked.

"These creatures contain Digimon cells but the cells are mixed with cells of the unknown" Wisemon explained.

"Huh ... so it's not digimon but it looks like a Digimon" Shoutmon look could not believe when he saw the creature.  
"So he's what?" Taiki asking while he think.

"That Gizumon" replied the old man clock maker appeared.

"Gizumon?" Akari asked.  
"So this Gizumon?" Tagiru asked show at the creature.

"Old clock maker, how do you know this?" Ryouma asked curious.  
Upon hearing the question Ryouma, the old man said nothing.

"Hey, you seem to know but why not just tell us?" Airu asked.

The old man looked at Taiki then he nodded his head. Taiki understand the intent of old man's. Taiki will explain to Tagiru and his friends about the old man's identity.

"Old is not the man because he is Bagramon"

Tagiru and his friends were shocked that his grandfather was the Bagramon!

"WHAT!" "The old man is Bagramon the Taiki-san never told me?" Tagiru surprised when pointing on the old man.  
"Is this true?" "What ...?" Gumdramon asked too surprised.

"Indeed, but now he is Bagramon born as a human" "Do not worry, he does not always like what you expect" Taiki said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tagiru blink.

"He wants to help us all because he wanted to atone for the sins that he did" said Yuu.

"Anu ... I guess I have to say ..." Tagiru hesitated as he looked to old man clock maker.

"Never mind, Tagiru" "We talked about the focus of this Gizumon" said the old man clock maker.  
"Really, really" Clockmon said came from behind the old man.

"Is this Gizumon related to the case of lost Digimon, assault and theft cases Quartzmon eggs?" Taiki asked.

"Maybe ... certainly no one else ..." said the old man clock maker.

"old man, what's your relationship in this case about Gizumon?" Kiriha asked.  
"Gizumon like digimon but he was not Digimon because he is often made by humans" old man clock maker to explain.

"Made by humans?" Asked all the of them were surprised.

"So it's creatures ... man-made?" Said Ren looked nervous.

"old man, so ..." Taiki said.

Old clock maker himself as Bagramon been involved in the past related to Gizumon.

According to the story of old man, before him as the angel in charge of keeping the digital world.

"I remember them coming to us all from either the front portal hole" "Their name is Gizumon but he has three types of" "Even though they come with the human forces, so they are Gizumon tamer"

In the past Bagramon as an angel, he tried to fight the Gizumon with colleagues. But they lost at the Gizumon.

Under conditions of wounded, Bagramon can not stand. He saw a man look like a leader standing in front of the head of Crown Code of floats. He can not let anything happen.

Bagramon have to sacrifice himself by using the Code Crown before that person will pick it up. But the mistake, the dark forces that meet the body when using the Code Crown. Separation to the crown some code to the digital world makes Gizumon disappeared into the portal with the human forces but also the leader. In desperation, Bagramon continued on his own before he became chairman of Bagra squad leader.

After the old man tells to Taiki and his friends.

"After the Taiki-san and friends managed to beat me, my mind is clean thanks to my dark power has gone" "Therefore, I promise to assist you in protecting two of our world"

"Bagramon ..." Shoutmon said.

"Is that right before we came into the digital world's first?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes, a few years ago" the old man nodded his head.

"So ... they are so" said Kiriha think.  
"Eh, what do you mean?" Nene asked.

"There were people who peek event time we fight this creature" Kiriha answer.  
"What!"Taiki asked.  
"Kiriha-san, so they are ..." Yuu said.

"Maybe they Gizumon owners involved in the past Bagramon" Kiriha thought.

"Old clock maker, you know the names of those people?" Taiki said at the old man.

"I can't remember the name of the people but I still remember the name of the organization" the old man replied.

"Organization?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes they are called Digimon Organization Buster" replied the old man looked serious.

"Organization Digimon Buster?" Everyone asked.

"Why are they doing things that are cynical in Digimon and the adolescent?" Cutemon asked.

"No reason, they just want to eradicate all Digimon" said the old man.

"What!" asked Tagiru and his friends were surprised.

"I see" "That's why these creatures are said to eliminate Digimon" Taiki said. "Is this all related to the Digimon who disappeared?"

"Maybe if the right" someone said.

Taiki and his friends turned to a girl with glasses with braids two and her partner, Datamon.

"Who are you?" Tagiru asked blink.

The girl introduced herself to them. "My name is Touko Dasso and this is my partner Datamon"

Then she smiled kindly.

==

Until they saw Rifles and the troops are still standing in front of the slit is filled with darkness. Ash and Pikachu hiding behind a large pipe that he was secretly eavesdrop on what was discussed commander Rifles talking at someone in the gap.

"Boss, we've eliminated all the digimon you request" commander Rilfes saluted the leader.  
"Hm ... good, Rifles" cried the leader.

"So he is the leader?" Pikachu said.  
"Yes ... but I can not saw him because he's self in a dark gap" Ash said.  
"Oh there is that coming" Pikachu blinked.

There is one sexy girl long hair and tall and comes with her troops.  
"**Mika**!" Rifles said.

"Boss, we took care of the digimons but once poor children" Mika said she smiled while saluted to the boss.

At that time, there was a bespectacled man wearing a red coat and dark glasses came with his army.

"Oh, **Tetsuki****!**" "Looks like you've completed your mission" Rifles said glancing at Tetsuki.

"Yeah" Tetsuki stick with regular glasses.

"By the way where the gamer?" Mika asked.  
"He was alone looking for an opponent with his own wants, because he is fun playing the game" Rifles said.  
"Hmph ..." Tetsuki said be cold.

"Oh I remember I heard the boss has talked about a boy fighting a strange creature named Quartzmon" Mika said curious.

"Yes, it looks like they have do not know Quartzmon had an egg" the boss said. "We've got eggs Quartzmon so that we can use it to eliminate all Digimon"

Ash blinked hear the boss in question. "Eggs?"

"I have a question, boss" Riifles said. "Why do you want to eliminate all Digimon?"

At the question, the boss smirked at the same time he was angry.

"Of course, all this revenge for Shuu!"

"Shuu?" "Who's he?" the third commanders blink asked.

"Do your duty on!" Ordered the boss without having to answer the question that three person.

"How come he is did not answer our questions ..." Mika said disappointed.  
"I do not know, when first met him, I received an offer to work in the military" Rifles said.  
"I already contact Kou but he is might be fun to play 'game' anymore" said Tetsuki carry a cell phone.

When they peeked, Ash and Pikachu stared at each other with great tension.  
"Shuu?" "What is meant by that?"  
"I have a feeling that bad," said Pikachu did not feel there that something wrong. "We better get out of here"

Ash also agree with Pikachu.

"Well, you guys want to come play?" Asked one of the above.

It makes Ash and Pikachu shocked when look up. Kou was sitting there on top of the tunnel hole.

"Ah, who are you?" Ash asked retreated together with Pikachu.

Mika and colleagues divert attention because they heard something.

"What?"

"There seems to be an intruder in there" Tetsuki said when he is lap hands.

"Huh ... Kou's back but who's that boy?" Rilfes asked.

In his mind, Ash is more strained when faced with Kou. "Why do I feel something is wrong"

"Huh ... yes there are Digimon hunter" "It seems very interesting ..." Kou said smirking.

"Digimon Hunter?" "I'm not a Digimon hunter, but Pokemon Trainer, you know!" Ash said.

"Pokemon Trainer?" Kou said.

Kou so hold laughter and laughed out loud while making fun of him.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked indignantly.

"Huh ... I do not understand what you mean" Kou said smirking. "It'll be fun"

Ash felt something bad, then ask for something to Pikachu.

"Pikachu now ..."

Pikachu nodded his head, then pulled out an electric shock on Kou. Kou got an electric shock by Pikachu. With this opportunity, Ash ran away with Pikachu.

"The boy escaped" Mika said.  
"So ..." Rilfes said.  
"Leave it alone, we leave it to him" Tetsuki said calm. "The boy still want to enjoy the game"

In an electric shock, Kou did not hurt at all he is just laughed sarcastically.

"You could run for you at will, but you can not get away from me"

**In watchmaker's store****,  
**  
Tagiru and everyone met with Touko and her partner, Datamon.

"Are you also a hunter Digimon?" Tagiru asked to Touko.  
"No, but it could have been called Digimon analyzer" "I learned the science of parallel world, aided Datamon" Touko replied.

"Parallel World" asked Gumdramon blink.  
Datamon explain the parallel world is a world containing the same, but different protocols.

"Touko-chan, did you know that?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes, last night I found something interesting" Touko said nodding her head.

"Something interesting" Kiriha asked.

"Yes, look at" Touko is to show laptop.

This laptop is showing something that goes into the portal border.

Yuu blink when he saw the laptop. "What's that in there?"

"I do not know but maybe it's something or Digimon" Touko replied.

"You mean digimons go to border of portal?" Nene asked.

"If Touko right, perhaps the Digimon that disappeared must be dragged to a parallel world" said Taiki think.  
"Touko, you know where something came up?" Kiriha asked.

"No, I just found this one alone but difficult to analyze this" Touko replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zenjiro.

"I just know there is that digimon to send something or somewhere on the border of the portal is" Touko replied.

"The Digimon was accidentally sent by something or one ..." Shoutmon said be suspicious.  
"Yeah right, maybe the digimon that disappeared because they were out there somewhere" Taiki argue with Shoutmon.

"So they are sucked into another world?" Ballistamon asked. "But where is the Digimon that disappeared?"  
"I got no this idea ..." said Dorulumon.

"If there is a parallel world, whether they're everywhere right?" asked Akari curious.  
"Perhaps ..." Touko said.

Ryouma blink as he realized something.

"Maybe if they were dumped into another dimension?"

"Another Dimension?" asked all everyone blink when turned to Ryouma.

"Another Dimension ..." Taiki said. "Ah, wait ... maybe he's right"  
"What do you mean?" Kiriha asked.

"Maybe we need to ask for help to 'those people'" Taiki said.  
"Those people?" "Who do you mean?" Zenjirou said confused.

"Remember the heroes that fight Quartzmon time we meet?" Taiki said.  
"Oh, they mean yes," said Tagiru with Gumdramon excited together.

"Oh I get it now" "You mean they" Kiriha said smiling.  
"True, maybe they know something but ..." said Taiki nodded his head. "How can we meet them?"

"Huh ... you want to meet them? '" With the help of Clockmon, we can explore the time dimension but there is only one problem "the old man clock maker said.

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Taiki asked.  
"Better to think about this situation" replied the old man. "To ensure this, we just listen to the news it will be something that happens"

"Sure, we try to listen to" Akari said when turning on the TV.

This TV will be broadcasting a reporter will interview to profoser taraku again.

"Iih... Once again that profoser" Airu be annoyed.

reporter asked Profoser taraku about something that happened.  
"Did anything else?"

Profoser Taraku replied, "Yes, according to eyewitnesses, there is that attack on landfills" "No mistake"

Tagiru and Ryouma surprised with partners hear Profoser Taraku from the TV.

"It's impossible ..." Tagiru not believe it.  
"Wait ... then ..." Ryouma said

"At that time?" Ren said.

"Earlier I feel something is to see us but no one was there" Ryouma answer.  
"Is it true?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yes, but I guess he is was not an eyewitness but ... I feel this is really scary ' Ryouma says with his face pale.

"What do you mean?" Tagiru saw Ryouma's face more pale..

"Not only that, there are also spying on us as well" Kiriha said.  
"So who they are ...?" Nene was worried.

"Not only this, there are eyewitnesses also saw the children involved in the big empty building" Profoser Taraku said in a TV broadcast.

Taiki and everyone is shocked to hear of that profoser on TV.

"What?" "There are witnesses who saw us?" asked Yuu in anxiety.

"Ah, wait ... so witnesses…." Taiki turned to Kiriha.  
"Yes, they are not ordinary witnesses" Kiriha said. "I think profoser Taraku have mysterious secret ..."

"You mean that profoser suspicious?" Zenjirou said.  
"I do not know, we have no evidence that" Kiriha answered.

"If true, the teenagers may be infected by a virus that the creature will be affected then they are not good things" profoser explained. "Therefore, I and group will conduct a raid Teenagers in their homes to give the infection to the virus digimon"

"What?" "They will conduct a raid?" 'What does he mean? " Tagiru asked.

"Sorry, we wondered what the name of the creature you know?" Asked the reporter when she interviewed profoser it.  
"Okay, I'll say something that you do not know" profoser Taraku says. "They are ... Digimon!

Taiki and his friends were very surprised to hear that profoser called Digimon.

Who is the mysterious profoser?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 9: Strong Oppoments

**Chapter 9: Strong Oppoments**

**In tunnels underground conduits**,

Ash with Pikachu ran to escape.  
"Why would they do that?" asked Pikachu.  
"I do not know but they are more dangerous purpose" Ash said.

Then they stop for finding multiple hole crack pipe.

"Damn ... I feel like I can not remember the way out of here ..." Ash tried to find the cracks.

Pikachu suddenly heard something.

"Ash, I think I heard something"

"Are they?" Ash asked in tense.  
"No, there is a crying ..." Pikachu said.

Ash blinked. "Crying?" Then Ash remember Brock ever telling him that if there is a crying Pokemon, meaning he was mortally wounded.

Ash felt who need to help. He asked Pikachu about the voice.

"It's the sound that comes from the middle of the pipe gap ..." Pikachu pointed out.  
"Let's get to it yuk!" invite Ash.

They go into the center hole gap for looking for anyone help.

**In the shop ****watchmaker****,  
**  
Tagiru hanging out with his friends in a state of tension and anxiety.

"How can that profoser know digimon?" Taiki said.  
"I guess person is not unusual profoser" Kiriha said.  
Taiki blinked turned to Kiriha. "Eh?" "What do you mean?"

"I have a bad feeling who a very big" replied Kiriha tense.

"What do we do?" Akari asked. "If they would raid the kids who concerned with digimon, how?"

"Huh ... people that think we as a viral illness, I think he's wrong," Shoutmon said.  
"Yes, we must tell person that we are not a disease!" Gumdramon said.

"I can not believe if we tell people that" Taiki is to crossed hand.  
"Why?" asked Shoutmon.  
"I felt something behind it that shows profoser's face that something was wrong" said Yuu.

"You mean all this relate to that person?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yuu is true, I also find that suspicious profoser" Taiki said.

"I guess there's only one way that" Ryouma said. "We need to make sure all of this to everyone including our parents"

All the people turned their attention to Ryouma.

"Well ... he's right, we need lots of support to stop this" exciting Kiriha argue with Ryouma.

"True, too, for that we can find evidence that we will find the truth behind it!" Said Tagiru.

Taiki smiled as noticed in Tagiru.

"Right, let's do it before it's too late!" Taiki said. "We can not let something that will happen here"  
All everyone were also approved.

Taiki and his friends share their mission tasks. Then Taiki asked old man clock maker called hero legends of world dimension for other reasons.

"No problem, so I leave to you" the old man clock maker said. "Let's go, Clockmon"  
"All right" Clockmon said.

"I, Kiriha and Akari will to my house to talk to my mom" Taiki said. "Yuu, Nene and Zenjiro went to Nene's house to talk to Nene's parents

Tagiru and his friends are asked to evacuate the Digimon hunters and stop Gizumon's attack.

"Yes, I understand, Taiki-san" Tagiru nodded his head.  
"Leave me!" Gumdramon is patting his chest.

"It's time I leave you, Gumdramon!" Shoutmon said.

**In underground tunnels,**

Ash and Pikachu were to continue the journey for the sound of crying. Until they were out of the pipe tunnel, they found ample scope many pipes.

"Here ya?" Ash said when he is look around this room.  
Pikachu saw something in front of his eyes. Then he called Ash to show something.

"Hey, look over there"

Ash blinked to see what's been shown Pikachu. They apparently found a dinosaur Digimon spiny backs in the state of hurt.

Digimon opened his eyes to see who it was. "Who are you?" "Are you agents of people?"

Ash and Pikachu were blank when that digimon asked them. "Agents of people that?" "I do not see what you mean"  
"Are you hurt?" Pikachu asked.

"Excuse me, may I treat you?" Ash said. "I have medicine, do not worry"  
"Huh ... looks you are not a messenger, so I can trust you now" said the dinosaur digimon. "My name is Sphinxmon" "You?"

Ash introduces himself and Pikachu. "My name is Ash Ketchum, this is Pikachu, my best partner"

"Hm ... you look different than they are" called Sphinxmon.  
"Eh?" "They?"Ash asjed when he to blink.  
"I heard that Digimon hunter hunt the digimons everywhere" replied Sphinxmon.

"Oh I remember the Mr. toy makers have said that" Ash looked at Pikachu is up to his shoulder.

"Sphinxmon, actually we are not from this world" Ash said. "We're from another world" "This is Pikachu, a Pokemon from another world"  
"You're from another world?" Sphinxmon asked. "Pokemon?"

"This is the first time I saw digimon but Digimon really different from the Pokemon" Ash nodded his head. "Yes, we fell down because the event"

Ash tell something that happened to Sphinxmon.

"Hm ... I see, that's why you're not from here" "But how do you find your way home?"

"The toy maker old man said, we are looking for a person named Taiki Kudou because he knows the way home" Pikachu said.

"Taiki Kudou?" Sphinxmon said blink.  
"Yes, you know him?" Ash said as his head nodded.

"Yes, he is the general Xros Heart who defeated Bagramon so he called a legendary hero" Sphinxmon replied.

"Huh ... General Xros Heart?" "He is a legendary hero!" Ash said in surprise.  
"Do you know where he is?" Pikachu said.  
"I do not know, I just heard that it" Sphinxmon replied.

Sphinxmon suddenly feel pain because he have developed severe wounds.

"Jeez ... you okay?" Ash asked as he helping Sphinxmon. "Let me treat you!"  
"Huh ... it's up to you" cried Sphinxmon pain.

Ash has been treating Sphinxmon with medicine spray given Brock.

"The drug seems okay, how do you do?" Sphinxmon said too calm.  
"That's the best cure for Pokemon, so I'm not the first time thought Digimon can be cured by medicine for Pokemon" Ash said.

"Is that so?" "You said there besides digimon like creatures called Pokemon yes we are!" Sphinxmon said.

"Yes, not only me, there are also a lot Pokemon of our worldwide" Pikachu said, nodding his head.

"Oh yes, Sphinxmon" "What happened to you?" Ash asked. "Who attacked you?"

"Huh ... Besides Digimon hunters, there is also the digimon buster here " Sphinxmon replied. "But those people who are violent because they enjoy torturing all of Digimon including me"

"Torture!" Said Pikachu looked horrified.  
"Do you mean these people?" Ash asked.

Ash told Sphinxmon about that.

"Oh, you meet people that ya" "But you have to alert them" Sphinxmon said.  
"Why ... why?" Pikachu said.  
"They destroy us all without mercy and cruel" replied Sphinxmon.

"Eliminate?" "Cruel ..." Ash said.

"Ash, we can not stay here" "Think we should go from here" Pikachu said.  
Ash nodded his head, he agreed to Pikachu. Ash then turned to Sphinxmon to ask.

"You come with us?"

"Huh ... I come with you?" 'But I can not move because I was hurt so I had to break "Sphinxmon said.

"Do not worry, I brought this Poke ball" Ash holds Poke ball.

"Well ... what it is?" Sphinxmon see Ash held a Poke ball.

Ash explains to Sphinxmon about the Pokeball.

"Oh you can bring your friends in a Pokeball" "Well, then, just try it" Sphinxmon says.

Ash threw pokeball direction of Sphinxmon. Sphinxmon dragged into the pokeball, and pokeball rocked it. But ...

Sphinxmon suddenly forced out from Ash and Pikachu pokeball so shocked.

"This thing makes me really narrowed down" "So I was forced out from this" Sphinxmon said.  
"It's Pokeball can not save him ... why? 'Ash asked scratching his head.  
Ash will throw the pokeball again towards Sphinxmon. Sphinxmon again put in a pokeball but it failed because that pokeball did not work.

"What pokeball is not enough room because he's the greatest?" Pikachu thought.  
"Yes, if I buy a good Pokeball ..." Ash said to cross his hand.

Sphinxmon suddenly became agitated and then he looks angry in the face of something.

"Well ... what is it?" Ash asked.  
Pikachu saw what he faced, then he is also nervous.  
"Ash!"

Ash looked back to see what's in there. Apparently Kou is again standing on the pipe conduit.

"Hehe ... found you" "You're not going to get away from me" Kou said smirking.

"You ..." Ash said.

Sphinxmon surprised to see Kou with his face looks a little scared. "He ...!"

**Somehow...**

Taiki returned to his home with Kiriha and Akari to meet his mother.

"Mom?" "I'm home, I bring a friend"

Taiki mother wore a blue and orange blonde was cooking something in the kitchen.

"Taiki, you've come home" "Akari, you come too" Taiki's Mom said.  
Taiki's Mother looked at Kiriha. "Well ... who is friend handsome?"

Taiki has introduced Kiriha to his mother. "This is Kiriha Amanuo, he studied in America"  
"Hi, auntie" Kiriha nodded his head.

"Oh, you came at the right time" Taiki's Mom excited.

"Eh?" "Why, mom?" Taiki asked blinking in surprise.

"Today Mom cooked for dinner, you will be treated here," Mom Taiki shown to the kitchen.

Apparently the nasty ingredients in a saucepan put the large bones and all sorts of vegetables. It makes Taiki and his friends feel despressed .

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" said Kiriha to shakes two his after leaving despressed.  
"That's true, I actually wanted to discuss with mother but ... this is really serious" Taiki said.

Taiki's Mom saw her son looking very serious. Then she smiled.  
"I understand, so mother will listen"

Taiki and his friends blink saw Taiki's mother not at all hesitant.

"I know you have a relationship with the mysterious creatures called Digimon, is not it?" "Years ago, you had said the mother until the mother is now understood that you were right" Taiki's Mom said.

"Really?" Akari asked.

"Yes, if you have friends digimon do you?" Taiki's mom asked.

Taiki stared Kiriha and Akari at blankly. Suddenly Shoutmon talk from Taiki's X loader.

"It's okay, Taiki" "Please remove me"

"Eh?" "Shoutmon, what it's all right then?" Taiki asked.

Taiki will release Shoutmon from the X loader until Shoutmon appear in front of Taiki's mom.

Taiki's mother was shocked when meeting Shoutmon for the first time.  
"This ... Digimon are you talking about?"

"Taiki's mom, Greetings" "My name is Shoutmon, Taiki's partner" Shoutmon introduce himself. "We are together to protect our world all"

"Wow ... mom really surprised you guys really extraordinary partner" called Taiki's Mom smile.

"Thank you, ma'am" Shoutmon said.

Suddenly Cutemon out of the Akari's X loader to introduce him as well.

"My name is Cutemon, pleased to meet with you"

"Wow ... so funny" Taiki's mom became fascinated during she meeting with Cutemon.

"If Taiki and Akari-chan had a digimon, Kiriha-kun also got?" Taiki's mom asked Kiriha.  
"Yes, this is my partner" Kiriha shows X-loader.  
"Greetings" greeted Greymon from the X loader.  
"Yes, nice to see you too" Taiki's mom friendly smile.

"Should we tell it to your mom" Shoutmon said.  
"Yes" Taiki nodded his head.

Taiki explains Taiki's Mom about the situation. So Mom felt confident in her son.

"Oh, you mean the professor who was on TV huh?" "I know but mom really was not happy when watching tv" Taiki's Mom said.

"Yes, ma'am" "Today they will soon plan to raid the youth in their homes" Shoutmon said.  
"Yeah, I sensed something was wrong" Taiki said.

"Hm ... mother know now" "For the moment, I became trust you because you really like your father" Taiki's Mom said.  
"Really?" Taiki asked blink.

"I'll help you all what is because mother support you, but you are the son of the father" Mom said smiling.

"Mom ..." said Taiki. "Thank you, mom!"

"Taiki, you should be lucky to have a mother who understood" Kiriha says.  
"But how can I express to my parents so that they can believe in?" Akari was worried.

"Akari-chan, do not worry, let aunt would handle it for you" Taiki's Mom said.  
"Really?" "Thank you, aunt" Akari feels no need to worry anymore.

"What if today we eat together?" Mom said, smiling.

Taiki and his friends became melancholy because they feared the mother's cuisine . Shoutmon and others want to agree with Ms. Taiki but they do not know the Mom's cuisine a bad.

In the living underground conduits,

Ash and Pikachu have been dealing with Kou.

"Hehe ... it looks like I have a good game" Kou said smirking.

"Pikachu, we have to compete with him" Ash said.  
"Yes" Pikachu nodded his head.

"Hey, you should be careful to him because he is not against you like that" exclaimed Sphinxmon.

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" asked Ash to blink.

Before the match, Kou's first warm up.

"Ash, what do we do?" Pikachu asked looked at Ash.  
"I'll put another Pokemon" Ash said.

Ash called a fire monkey pokemon named **Infernape**from the pokeball.

Since then, Kou surprised to see Ash have something strange he had never seen.

"You have an odd shaped ball digivice"

"I do not have time to talk to you like this" Ash said. "Where is your opponent?"

Kou sudden guffaw made Ash so offended.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash.

"Well ..." continued Kou looked at Ash.

Suddenly he disappeared as quickly flashback to Ash and the others were shocked.

"He's gone!"

Kou suddenly appeared in front of a shocked Infernape, Kou kicked Infernape so Infernape pushed to the wall.

"Infernape!" Ash said surprise  
"Jeez ... he fought without the help of a partner?" Pikachu asked shocked.  
"Indeed, he does not need a partner because he had a terrible strength" Sphinxmon said.

"What?" asked Ash.  
"Yes, he had a power more terrible than the digimon" Sphinxmon said.

"Without a partner, he fought alone?" Ash asked strained.  
"Not only him, there is also" Sphinxmon said.  
"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

Sphinxmon said that besides Kou, there are also people seem to have the same strength.

Ash did not want to lose so he ordered Infernape uses fire anger to improve its strength.

"FlameWheel!" Ash commands.

Infernape mobilizing the power of fire and do somersaults to perform Flamewheel. He attacked Kou until the there was an explosion of smoke.

Is Kou can successfully defeated? But ...

Apparently Kou was not injured, he was just holding Infernape 's attack. Ash and the others were surprised to see that.

"No way ... he could be able to withstand Infernape's attack?" Ash asked in surprise.

"I told you not a match for me ..." Kou said smirking.

Kou hit Infernape's stomach with a hard blow.

"AWW!" Infernape's stomach pain when struck by Kou.

After being beaten, Infernape thrown to the ground so he was injured. Ash ran toward Infernape to check its condition.

"Are you okay, Infernape?" Said Ash.  
Infernape looks injured and can not stand.

"My turn finish off you" Kou will be close to the Ash and the others.

"Shit ..." Ash tense when thinking what he should do.

Suddenly there attacking came blocking Kou until then, Kou avoid the attack.

Apparently it is **DeadlyAxemon**, digimon who footed the knife ..

"What is it?" Ash asked blinked in surprise.  
"Wait ... that ..." Sphinxmon said.

Suddenly there appeared on the back of Ash and the others.

"The young man, you better get out of here"

It turns out that the old man toy maker!

"Mr. toy maker?" 'What are you doing here? " Ash asked.  
"Son, this is not the time to talk like this" "is more important you get out of here" said the old man toy maker.

"But what about Sphinxmon?" Pikachu asked.  
"I want to put into the pokeball is but one problem" Ash said.

"Sigh ... you did not know it" "If you want to bring digimon, use the X loader's" old man toy makers have shown.

"X loader?" 'You mean this?' Ash picked out X loader from his pocket.  
The old man asks Ash put Sphinxmon into the X loader with the words "Go".

Ash tried to do that old man commanded.

"Come in, Sphinxmon!" Ash directs X loader to that Sphinxmon.  
Sphinxmon directly inserted into the X loader.

"Gotcha!" Ash was very relieved.

"It's not for fun, more importantly once you have met Taiki Kudou!" Old man toy makers have been suggested to Ash.

"Yeah, but what about Grandpa?" Ash asked.  
"I'm okay, I'll handle this" the toy maker old man says. "Believe me!"

Ash saw the attitude of the old man is really serious, he finally understood. Ash and Pikachu then left the fight.

"Wait, is not finished!" Kou tried to catch up Ash.

But he stopped by old man's way. In his mind, behind old man's face it, there is the appearance of a man known, SkullKnightmon.

"If you want to catch, beats me first"

"Huh ... stubborn old man" "But okay, I accept your challenge, this is really fun" said Kou.

Ash ran into an underground channel tunnel with Pikachu to get out from the the underground channel.

Can Ash find Taiki Kudou, general Xros Heart?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 10: Curse Mine Underground

Chapter 10: Curse Underground

In the underground ruins,

Brock pulled Adam climb to up rocks. They do not understand what is happening today.

"What happened?" Adam asked.  
"I do not know ..." the teenager slanted eyes replied, look around the hall of the cave. "But I have a feeling that bad in here" "So we have to get out of here"

Adam nodded his head to agree with Brock. They travel to find a way out.

On the other side, the rocket team to follow the tracks to find a way out but apparently rail connection that is covered by slabs of stones.

"Ah!" "What?" "We can not get out of here" Jesse said restless.  
James thought it was the cause of the earthquake that time.  
"Hey, what do we do now even though the exit is covered by many rocks?" Jesse argued.

Meowth look around them and then blink when find something.  
"Hey, look at"

There are holes that are large gaps below

"There's a big hole here" James said.  
"How about this solution?" Jesse said.

James and Meowth looked at each other with a sense of nervousness. They do not have the option to enter into large cracks. They proceeded to the gap this big hole.

After a big hole out of the slit, they were surprised to find much gold in there.

"Well ... gold!" James daydream when he saw the gold around the place.  
"I can not believe this!" Jesse says.  
"Come on, we take all!" Meowth excited.  
Wobbufet, pokemon blue round also excited.

James is singing while to multiply gold. He took a bucket of two pieces of gold with fun. Meowth scratch piece of gold from the rocks and then put into a bucket.

"We'll all be rich!"

Wobbufet help collect the gold pieces. He walked along collecting pieces of gold everywhere. He does not realize because he does not know he went away leaving the team rocket because he gathered gold pieces.

While collecting pieces of gold, Wobbufet go without stopping. Until he hit something and he fell. Wobbufet see what he hit. What he saw was a creature of similar size giant mole-nosed drill. He is Drimegomon! He glanced at Wobbufet from behind. Wobbufet panicked and fled.

"Waaaa ...!"

Rocket team was surprised to hear a scream.

"What?" asked James when to stop digging.  
"I think it's Wobbufet 's sound..." Meowth said.  
"What did he do?" Jesse asked.

Wobbufet was in his face pale.

"Wobbufet, what happened?" Jesse was surprised to see Wobbufet look pale.

Wobbufet is trying to explain something.

"He said he saw there a strange Pokemon" Meowth said.  
"Weird Pokemon?" Jesse asked. "What's he like?"

Meowth tries to communicate with Wobbufet to ask what was asked Jesse.

"He said it had a nose drill"

"Nose drill?" James blinked. "That Ryhdon yes"  
"Oh yes, Ryhdon lives in the underground" says Jesse thought.

Wobbufet shook his head in Jesse's wrong answer.

"He said it was Pokemon not suspected of Jesse" Meowth said.  
"Huh ... maybe he's delirious" Jesse put back Wobbufet into the Pokeball.

"Let's take a few pieces of gold" James said.  
Jesse and Meowth excited when agree with James.

Rocket team left with a sack containing many pieces of gold, suddenly they stopped because they heard the sound of something very big.

"Eh?" "You hear something?" Meowth nervously as he felt the vibrations.  
"I've heard, it seems like a drilling machine ..." said James blinked.  
"Wait ... so who viewed Wobbufet ..." Jesse said.

"It must Ryhdon" Meowth thought.  
"No way, if Ryphonier, he could" James said.

Suddenly an earthquake make the team rocket were shocked and panicked. Until this happens, the team rocket suddenly crashed into the hole with the sack.

"NO!" "AGAIN ... AGAIN!"

Brock and Adam stopped walking because they feel the vibrations.

Adam approached Brock because he was afraid of another earthquake.  
"Earthquake again"  
"Calm, Adam" "Do not move" Brock said.

When the shaking stops, Brock wondered why the earthquake stopped.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

Suddenly Crogunk own out of Brock's pokeball.

"Crogunk?" 'What are you doing? "Brock asked in surprise.

Crogunk looked tense as he felt something.

"Eh?" "What about him?" Adam asked.

Crognuk seem to sweat because he's more tense.

"It seems Crognuk feel something ..." Brock said.

Crognuk want Brock and Adam followed it.

"It looks like he wants us to follow it" Brock said. "Come on, Adam!"  
"Yes" Adam nodded his head.

Brock is hiding behind a big rock with Adam and Crogunk.  
"Crogunk, what happened?" Brock asked.  
Crogunk is silent, his face more intense. Crogunk's behavior suddenly felt something so strange.

"What's wrong, Crogunk?" Brock asked.

"Look, Brock-san!" He said pointing.

Brock saw something that pointed Adam, he was shocked. There was a dragon creature who flew over those who hide behind a big rock. He is **Airdramon**, a skull masked dragon digimon.

"Oh my God ... What is it?" asked Brock was surprised. "I've never seen the creature"  
"Whether he was a new species of Pokemon?" Adam asked.  
"Somehow, I'm not sure whether or not he's Pokemon" Brock replied. "Instead we should get out of here"

Adam nodded his head and then he saw a light blue shadow standing on a cliff.

"Ah, it's time ... I saw! '" That's what I told you "Adam showed up.  
"Huh ... what is it?" asked Brock saw a figure standing on a blue flame on top of a cliff.

Then he went away.

"He is gone!" Adam saud.

"Let's follow him, then maybe we know what's going on there, although finding a way out" Brock said action.

On the other side,

Meowth suddenly opened his eyes to see what was outside when he collapsed. Now he was near the underground river.

"Where am I?" "Eh?"

"Where's Jesse and James?" Meowth turned to the left and the right to seek his colleagues.

Meowth standing to seek his colleagues. "James!" "Jesse!" "Where are you?"

Suddenly a loud voice to make Meowth feel chills. "Why did my body shiver?"

Meowth turned to the left to see what was wrong. There were some light that floated in front of Meowth.

"Light ...?" Meowth said.

Apparently the light was covered by a body of something that had never seen Meowth. This light is tiny creature similar to jelly. They are **Poyomon**.

Mewoth blinking dazed look Poyomon's appearance. "A. .. what's that? '" They were a Pokemon?"

Poyomon turned looked at Meowth. When viewed all Poyomon, Meowth be startled and nervous.

"Hehe ... who you are, kids?" Meowth tried to smile at Poyomon.

Poyomon group looked at each other quizzically and then at the Meowth. Then they form a scary face to frighten Meowth. Meowth into a panic when he saw the Poyomons's face, and he scuttled.

Jesse and James search for the missing Meowth after they fell into the hole.

"Meowth!" "Where are you?" Jesse yelled.  
"What happened before?" James turned to Jesse.  
"Somehow ... I do not know" she replied.

Suddenly they were startled to hear their familiar voices cry.  
"It's a scream ...?" James asked.  
"It could be ..." Jesse said.

Meowth apparently fled here with his panic and fear.

"Meowth?" James was surprised to see Meowth looks gloomy.  
"What's wrong with you?" Jesse asked Meowth who experience shortness of breath.

"Aaa ... there pokemon ..." Meowth talk horror.  
Jesse and James are winking stare in amazement.

"Are you delirious?" Said Jesse thought.  
"If you do not believe me, you should follow me so I can show you!" Meowth said.

Meowth take Jesse and James to the place where Meowth met with strange creatures to prove there but ... There were no signs of creatures are seen by Meowth.

"No way ... they were here" Meowth turned to the left and right.

Jesse thought Meowth just dreamed it but Mewoth tried to justify. Jesse and Meowth quarrels with each other when James said nothing.

James blinks when turned to the right. There is a shadow of dinosaurs that emerged from underground streams make James panicked. James's panic makes Jesse and Meowth stops quarrels.

"What is it, James?" Jesse asked.

"Ah, there was a pokemon ... there!" James shows he turned to Jesse and Meowth.

"Pokemon?" said Jesse blink saw the pointed. "Where?"

"Eh?" James blinked. Then James turned again to see the creature which he had seen. There were no nothing.

"Ah, it's impossible" "That he was there" James startled. "He was really big!"  
"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.  
"No, just a shadow of it but I feel the shadow that moves" James replied.

"Maybe you hallucinate it?" asked Jesse thought. Then she left James and Meowth are always confused.

"Why did she not believe?" Meowth asked. "So what I see ...?"  
"Is this a dream?" James asked. "Ah ... wait, maybe if the tale is true!"  
"Eh?" "What do you mean this tale is true?" Meowth asked.

James explained according to this tale, in this mine had not been inhabited since the incident but he had no idea why mine is closed. According to people who had worked in the mines, they regard it as an underground mine is cursed.

"Under the cursed land?" Meowth asked pale.  
"I do not know but maybe ..." said the pale-faced James as well.

Meowth felt had a bad feeling about this mine, admonished to get out of mine so James agreed with Meowth.

"Where's Jesse?" James asked.  
"Ah, my God! '" That was our guard down, she's gone "" We are fast catching up soon! "Meowth said in surprise.

Jesse walk while complaining about James and Meowth's hallucinations.  
"Why would they be stupid?" "They see the Pokemon that has never seen?"

Jesse stopped walking because she only now realized she was not with her colleagues.

"Ah, where are they? '" Once they are hopeless, I can not leave them alone "said Jesse looked glum.

Suddenly there are just passing through her, Jesse panicked half to death.

"Aaah!" "What was that?"

Jesse tried to check what she saw in the middle of a stone pillar. Behind a stone pillar, nothing there until she found a scarecrow is standing there.

"Well ... scarecrow?" Said Jesse blink. "Why here?"

"Strange, why did scarecrow in mine?"

She commented while looking at the scarecrow's face. "Haha ... really ugly and stupid" "It reminds me of something"

"Why am I called silly?" "My name is Screwmon, you know!" the voice said that made her stop laughing.

She was surprised to hear anyone talk to her when Jesse turned to the left and right. "Who is that?"

"Stupid, behind you!" Said a voice from behind Jesse.

Jesse strained as she turned to the behind her. It turned scarecrow speaking.

"Why did you call me a freak?" Screwmon asked.

When viewing a scarecrow speaking, a pasty-faced Jesse ... then she screamed.

"KYAAAAA!"

James and Meowth shocked screams from Jesse.

"Jesse!" James said.  
"Let's go there!" Said Meowth.

They ran for Jesse to find her passed out in the middle of a stone pillar.

"Jesse!" "Are you okay?" James tried to resuscitate Jesse.  
"What happened?" Meowth asked.

Jesse realized a little while to see James and Meowth. James asked her what happened to Jesse as she slowly shook showed something with a strange voice.

"Iih ... there was a scarecrow could talk ..."

James and Meowth stare at each other in amazement.

"Scarecrow?" "I do not understand ..."

James and Meowth are then turn back to see what was wrong. In the the back, there is no one.

"No one was there ..." Meowth said.  
"What!" Jesse asked in surprise. "It was here ..." "It's impossible ..."

"Did you not tell me hallucinate?" James asked.  
"Hey!" 'Did I lie to you? "Jesse asked, her anger at James ..

James tried to calm Jesse. "Calm down, I know" "I also saw a strange thing"  
"Me too" Meowth said.

Jesse felt a deep chill as she felt the mine is completely filled by something strange.

"If the tale is true, ..." Meowth said.  
"Story?" said Jesse blink stare at Meowth.  
"Of course, mine is cursed" Meowth said.  
"Do not scare me!" Jesse said.

Suddenly they were startled to hear voices.  
"Earthquake!" James panicked.  
"No, I think I hear footsteps ..." Meowth said nervously.  
"I think we should get out of here!" "I do not want to here!" Jesse said.

They try to figure it out in a hurry.

On the other side,

Brock and Adam together with Crognuk continue the journey to find a way out.

"Brock-san, how about Ash-san?" Adam asked worried.  
"I do not know but I'm sure he's fine" Brock replied.

"Just now the creature ... if he's a Pokemon?" Adam asked curiously.  
"I do not know, I can not believe" Brock said.

Crognuk stop running away because he heard voices.

"What the matter, Crognuk?" Brock asked.

Pokemon bubble-cheeked frog was trying to go for the sound of that then Brock and Adam followed him to check what was wrong.

Crognuk finding loopholes hole. Brock and others are trying to break to a crack hole to examine what's in there. They were so surprised to see a surprise in front of their eyes.

"It's impossible ..."

Team rocket trying find a way out but there was no exit signs. They become exhausted.

"I think I'm tired ..." Jesse negligence.  
"Looks like we get into the underground labyrinth ..." James said.  
Meowth turned to look at something. "Hey, guys!" "See there ...!"

There was a shadowy figure filled with mud-colored purple in the middle of an underground tunnel.

"It's ..." James blinked.  
"That's Muk (Pokemon mud)!" "Why do not you ask him about the way out?" Jesse says to Meowth. "Perhaps he knows"  
"Got it!" "I'll ask him on it" Meowth said.

Meowth tried asking a Muk that a matter of being mistaken for a way out.

"Excuse me, we would like to ask you"

James felt a strange smell around the creature. "It was a strange smell in here ..."  
"Iih this smell ... what?" Jesse holding her nose. "It tastes like rotten food ..."

"Where does this smell?" Meowth asked blink.

The creature turned to Meowth in a his face bad show. It's face small eyes and the terrifying even have fangs.

Team Rocket was surprised to see the creature's face.

"What hell of that face?" James surprised.  
"What's this Pokemon?" Jesse was surprised too.  
"... I think It's similar with Muk but it's very ugly" Meowth exclaimed in horror. "I think he is not Muk"

He is **Raremon**, Digimon repulsive odor.

Raremon opened it's mouth and remove gas odor in the direction of Team Rocket. The odor from the mouth Raremon make Team Rocket could not stand the smell.

"Waaaa ... the nasty smell!" Jesse is holding her nose.  
"The smell is really aggressive than the smell of Muk!" James closes his nose.  
"We have to get out of here" Meowth whispered to his colleagues.  
The two men nodded head to agree on Meowth. They scuttled leave that Raremon.

After that, team rocket very tired.  
"Huff ... Huff… What it was ..." asked James. "Is he a new species of Pokemon?"  
"I do not know ... but from where the creature?" Jesse said.  
"I'm surprised by it" Meowth think the confusion.  
"What do you mean?" James asked.

Meowth wonder why when there are new Pokemon specis here, nobody knows.  
"Hm ... this is a mystery ..." James thought so.

Jesse would sit on a rock to rest. When sitting, Jesse shocked because she was felt she touching something. Jesse stood back up after sitting.

"What is it, Jesse?" James asked.  
"I was going to sit down, I felt touched something" Jesse said.

Meowth check Jesse occupied that stone, she found there was dirt on the rocks.

"WHAT!" "My clothes are exposed to dirt!" Jesse feels annyoned. "It's really nasty!"

"Where did this?" James asked.

Suddenly two eyeball coming out from behind a rock, rocket team turned their attention to that so they were surprised.

"Eyeball?" Jesse said blink.

Until a lot of eyeballs that appear one by one to make rocket team was shocked.

"What are they?" James asked panicked.

One of them emerged from behind a rock in his green appearance and issued a red mouth. They are **Numemon**.

"Iih ... What's hell you?" "Are they Pokemon, right?" James looking depressed.

"Pokemon?" "Huh ... we're not Pokemon but Numemon, you know!" Said Numemon offended.

Team Rocket are shocked that it's can speak.

"You ... can understand us?" Said Jesse.

"Of course, you are not polite to talk to us!" Numemon said. "Come on, everybody!"

Numemon throw a lot of dirt to the team rocket. Team Rocket managed to escape when the Numemon throw more dirt on them.

"Oh ... It's scary!" Jesse protect themselves from throwing dirt.

After that, the team rocket negligence again.

"What are they? 'Jesse complains.  
"It can talk, right?" "Where are they?" James asked curiously.  
"How could I know" said Jesse.

Meowth hear something. He tried to find the voice to check out what was wrong. Meowth look at things from the cliff and then he was shocked.

Jesse and James are hear Meowth call. They come to Meowth is calling them.  
"What is it, Meowth?" James asked.

"You better look at this" Meowth said, always not believed.  
Jesse and James blink looked at something that is was appointed Meowth so they become shocked.

"No way ..."  
"It's impossible ..."

Below the cliff, many green slit holes contain data that are very large in the land. There are many digimon that came out of the green slit holes everywhere.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	13. Chapter 11: Enemy's attack More

Chapter 11: Enemy's Attack More

Nene and friends met with her father who had come back from hongkong. Until there is her mother too.

"Oh, Nene! '" Yuu! "' Where have you guys" said Nene's dad is wearing a white coat. "Earlier we would like to invite you to dinner together"

"I understand, papa" Nene said. "But there is that we should be talking to you, believe me"

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Nene's dad blink asked with mother.  
"Believe us, there is something wrong with this city" Yuu said.

Nene had told her parents about what happened.

"Hm ... difficult to believe" dad said.  
"Is this a joke or not?" mom said.  
"Honey, should we trust with our kids" father said.  
Mom blinked in wonder at dad. "Eh?" "What do you mean?"

"I've been involved with Nene and Yuu in Hong Kong" "There was no mistaking its name ..." father trying to remember.

"Dad's mean, Digimon?" Yuu asked.

"Oh that's" cried the father had remember now.  
"Digimon?" "What's that?" mother asked in confused.

"Like this ..." "Reload, Ballistamon!" Zenjiro is issuing of the X loader.  
When Ballistamon come out of Zenjiro's X loader Zenjrio, mother was very surprised at all. The mother hid behind father.

"Monster!"

The father had to calm his wife by saying Ballistamon it's really harmless.

"Madam, I'm sorry you have been surprised" by apologizing Ballistamon nodded his head.

The mother stopped scared when she saw Ballistamon apologize to her. So that mother understands because she did realize Ballistamon is not dangerous.

"So it's Digimon?"

"Yes, not only he, we also have" Yuu said.

Nene and Yuu looked at each other and nodded their heads. They have issued their partners to introduce themselves to parents. Damemon emerged from Yuu's yellow X loader.

"My name is Damemon, happy to meet you all"

Sparowmon, digimon yellow mini jet emerging from Nene's lavender-colored X loader.

"Hello, Nene's dad" "Long time no see" Sparowmon said. "Nice to meet you, madam"

"I remember the time you are in Hong Kong" "Thank you for keeping our kids" Nene's dad says.  
"Eh, they are referred to the news was not it?" "He said they carrying the virus but you seem not the same as virus carriers" mother said.  
"Of course, their good friend" Nene said nodding her head.  
"What has been said is not true profosser" Zenjiro said.

Therefore, Yuu ask parents had supported against profosser.  
"Eh?" "Why that profosser?" mother asked amazed.

Nene says there's something wrong with profoser, but she had a bad premonition.

Nenedad finally smiled because he could understand Nene's action. "I understand, dad would try best"

"Honey?" mother surprised looked in wonder at her husband.  
"Dad?" Nene asked blink.

"Dad had many friends outside of then father can ask them to demand" Nene's dad said. "Yes, my dear?"

"Well, of course dear" mother nodded her head.

"Thank you, dad, mother!" Nene said as she approached her parents to hug them.  
"Thank God" Yuu relief.  
"They really filled with a parent who understands" Zenjiro moved.

Yuu wonder if whether Zenjiro could persuade his parents to believe it. Zenjiro gets confused when he said something to his parents, maybe his mother'll think I'm a lot of imagination.

"Your name is genjiro, right" said Nene's dad.  
"Hey, it's not my name Genjiro but it's Zenjiro" cried Zenjiro.  
"Sorry, Zenjiro" Nene's dad said. "I'll talk to your parents so they understand"  
"Really?" "I'm sorry I made you bother" said Zenjiro scratching his head.

"Next we go back to the house of Taiki-san" Yuu said.  
Nene and Zenjiro are nod their heads in agreement.

==

On the other side,

Ash ran along Pikachu to lines underground tunnels until he found the cover got there.

"There are way out on top!" Pikachu shows up.  
"Come on!" Ash going up the stairs to exit even Pikachu is got ride Ash's shoulder.

When he opened the door covers sewer, Ash peek first before heading out to sure whether safe or not. Ash finally got out of channels with Pikachu.

"Ash, what do we do now?" Pikachu asked.  
"I think we should find thatTaiki Kudou like Mr. Toymaker say" Ash said.

Headquarters in the ballroom of the unknown,

Many of the soldiers were marching in front of their commander Rifles, with General Tetsuki and Mika.

"All, we must not fail though!" "We must eliminate the rest of the digimon then do not let anything!" Rifles says.  
"Ready!" The army on standby.

"Tetsuki, how Kou not come?" Mika asked.  
"Damned if I know, he chases the boy had" answered Tetsuki.

Kou came here in front of them with a face full of disappointment.  
"He escaped?" Mika asked blink.

"Huh ... because the old man!" Kou said.  
"Old man?" asked Tetsuki.  
"Once I was against it but he pisses me off then he disappeared into either" Kou said annoyed.

"Where's the boy?" "Oh yes, I have never seen his little yellow rat" Mika asked curiously. "Maybe it's a Digimon?"

"Hey, it's time!" Cried Rilfes.

Hearing the words of Rifles, Kou and his colleagues appeared to be ready.

"Hehe ... I'm ready if I find a decent opponent!" Kou smiled sardonically.

In the daytime, in the whole city there is the locomotive that floated around the clouds. It is similar Digimon locomotives that emit smoke, **Locomon**. Locomon still crossed in the sky.

In the locomon, its owner a teenage boy named **Kiichi**, Tagiru's classmates were guiding the children who were sitting in the train.

"At this moment the Christmas holiday season, we'll walk all over Japan"

"Yes!" The children raised their hands with delight.

"Kids, I'm glad you liked it" "Do not forget to do homework here," said Locomon suave through speakter.  
"Yes!" The children smiled with pleasure.

When Locomon cross in the sky, there is a set of secretly Gizumon follow Locomon.

Tagiru and Gumdramon go meet Ryouma and his friends at the park.  
"Fortunately, Taiki-san's mom make sure my parents agree" Tagiru said.  
"Yes, I not thought your parents did really understand" Gumdramon said.

Earlier, in flashback,

Tagiru trying to explain to his parents about digimon.

"Huh?" "Digimon?'' Said Dad and mother looked at each other in surprise. "That's on TV?"

"Yes, but ..." Tagiru hesitate when revealed to his parents.

Suddenly the phone rang, Tagiru's mom holding the phone to call.  
"Hello, this is Akashi's residence" "Why?" "Yes ma'am Kudo"

I wonder what their conversations on the phone.

"I see ..." Tagiru's mom was on the phone.

At that time she hung up the phone, Tagiru had asked his mother about it.

"Maybe we could believe, but ... is this true?" Said Mrs. Tagiru confused.

Suddenly Gumdramon is get out from Tagiru's X loader to the front Tagiru's parent so they shocked.

"Ah, what's that?" dad asked in surprise.

Gumdramon is introduce itself to Tagiru's parents. "My name is Gumdramon, Tagiru's best partner!" "Nice to meet you!"

"Huh ... that your pet?" Asked the dad looked at Tagiru. Those words make Tagiru and Gumdramon be confused.

"He is not a pet but he's a friend" says Tagiru.

Tagiru have to explain to parents about what happened and even what to do.

Back to the time,

Gumdramon chatted with Tagiru.  
"After that, they agree with us"  
"Yes" Tagiru nodded his head.

Tagiru met with Ryouma and his friends in the garden fountain.

"Hey, Tagiru!" Hideaki waved.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Tagiru said scratching his head.

"Huh ... he is late once but where Yuu-sama?" Asked Airu still think she hopes Yuu will come.

"Remember, we must look for the creatures named Gizumon before it happens" said Ryouma. "We're going to find evidence that those who do control the Gizumon behind it"  
"Yes, we can't let them attack the digimon too" Tagiru nodded his head.

"Wait, Profoser knows about Digimon" said Ren. "How does he know?"  
"He was really suspicious ..." Tagiru said.

"So what can we do?" asked Nobori and two friends.  
"Maybe we should find someone is controlling Gizumon in order to beat them" replied Ryouma.

On top of the building, Kou was spying Tagiru and his friends were talking. Kou smirk as he glanced at Tagiru who do not know of its existence.

"Hehe ... yes he is spirit" Kou said.

Ryouma suddenly felt became shuddered when it gets colder.  
"Ryouma, are you okay?" Psychemon asked to Ryouma when he look Ryouma become strange look.  
"I'm fine, but I feel someone is watching us ..." Ryouma answer.  
Psychemon blink asked. "Watching us?" "Who's that?"  
Ryouma is silent as he glanced into a place.

"Jez…Jez…" Locomon rang of steam smoke from the chimney as across the sky.  
Kiichi was walking while to see the kids who is studying in the carriage.

"Kiichi, they learn?" Locomon is through speakuter.  
"Yes, they do their homework" Kiichi nodded his head as he stared at speakuter.  
"If you have homework holiday season?" Locomon asked again. ocomon rang of smoke from the chimney as steam across the sky.  
Kiichi was a walk while the kids to see who is studying in the carriage.

"Kiichi, they learn?" Said Locomon through speakuter.  
"Yes, they do their homework" Kiichi nodded his head as he stared at speakuter.  
"If you have homework holiday season?" Locomon asked again.

Kiichi so shocked that he remembered he forgot his homework. "Alas, I forgot my homework!"

"Sigh ... if not, these kids can not get around tour of the Christmas holiday the season they'll cry!" Cried Locomon.

"Yeah, after this I'm going home to do homework as soon as can be" Kiichi says.  
"Well, before that we will guide children through the town first" Locomon said through speakuter. "Then we'll attempt to land these kids will go home"

"Okay, I'll try!" Kiichi nodded his head.

While studying, one of the boys blinked when he saw something out the window.

"What's that?"

There's something floating near Locomon.

The kids were talking about it.

"What's wrong?" Kiichi asked.

"There's something there" said the little girl pointed out the window.

There is one more creature that came floating and join the creature he was.

"Oh, one more" exclaimed a boy.

"Do they digimon?" Kiichi think.

They are low-level Gizumon! They have issued a laser beam to shoot. They shot the last part of the carriage so that the smoke blasts out of the carriage. Kiichi and the children were very surprised at all to watch it.

"They will attack us!" "Kiichi, quickly evacuate the children to the carriage first!" Locomon said.  
"Okay, I understand!" Kiichi said.

Kiichi ordered the children who ran into the first carriage to protect themselves in order to avoid an incident. Locomon is trying to escape from the pursuit of the Gizumon. Although the pursuit Locomon, the Gizumon continue to shoot laser beams at Locomon floating time. When Locomon attacked, the children are always scared when they were hugging each other. Kiichi then tried to calm the children to protect them.

Kiichi think he believes there are coming to help them. "Please, Tagiru!" "Please save us!"

Sudden blink Opposumon heard.

"Airu, I thought I heard voices ..."

"Eh, what did you hear?" Said Airu.

"It feels like a gunshot" Opposumon answer.

"The shot?" asked Tagiru.  
"I did not hear it ..." said Gumdramon.

"Where did that shot?" Airu asked her partner.  
"From the east, so the above" answer Opposumon.

"You mean the shot was coming from the sky?" Ren asked when he looked up.

Hideaki trying to check something in the sky on the east by using X-loader is colored purple. Hideaki uses circular holograms to be able to see what is far.

Hologram inside the circle, there digimon locomatic that ran across the sky then there is someone after him.

"Ah, It's ... Locomon!" Hideaki said. "There are beings who had been chasing him!"

"Locomon?!" "Then ... Kiichi there!" Tagiru shocked. Tagiru worried Kiichi and Locomon in danger.

Tagiru ran toward the mountain near the city to save Kiichi and Locomon then Kiichi also come with him.

When viewing Tagiru went to the mountain, Kou smiled sardonically.  
"Once, he wanted to help his friend in trouble" "It's really interesting ..."

Kou called two Gizumon XT to deter anyone who interfered in its affairs.

"Let's make a fun"

"Huh ... they thought hell!" Ren asked.  
"What are they doing?" Airu asked.  
"We must help them as well" Ryouma replied.

Ren and Airu are blinking staring at Ryouma in surprise. "Huh ... are you sure?"  
"We do not have time to talk, we must go" Ryouma said as he glanced upward building.

"Huh ... what is it?" Airu asked.  
"Nothing" replied Ryouma as he went.

Ren and Airu looked at each other wondering why Ryouma be.

===

Ash and Pikachu go to the hill behind the school.

"That school, is not it?" Pikachu said pointing.  
"Yeah, maybe Taiki Kudou" Ash thought.  
Pikachu was curious as to what form of Taiki Kudou. Ash felt he had no idea to know the identity of Taiki Kudou.

"He said he was a legend hero who saved the world" "So I wanted to see what he's like"

Pikachu suddenly heard something.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
"I thought I heard a voice ..." Pikachu said.  
"What was?" Ash asked to blink.  
"There is a call for help ..." Pikachu said.

Pikachu tries to hear the sound in order to find the origin of the voice. Pikachu know of the sound so that, when he looked into the sky.

"Up!"

Ash looked up to see what was wrong. There lokomatic floating over them.

"Ah, lokomatic?!" Ash blink asked.  
"Look!" Pikachu pointed.

There are several Gizumon XT attacking Digimon Locomotic. Inside the lokomotic, the kids are screaming in fear.

"Children!" "Grrr ... I will not let that happened!" Ash offended. "Come on, Pikachu?"  
"Yes" Pikachu nodded his head.

Gizumon XT to attack the carriage of the Locomon's body with laser shots. Locomon feel pain in the attack.

"No, Locomon!" Kiichi said.

Gizumons XT are surround Locomon to eliminate them by shooting laser beams. But ... suddenly someone has to prevent them.

"Aerial Attack!"

Aura of white balls that had attacked one of Gizumon XT that he fell. The XT Gizumon who turn to someone is attack them. Apparently there is a Unimon who boarded by Ash and Pikachu.

"I will not let you attack them!" "I'm going to challenge you right now!" Ash said.

Is Ash and his pokemon can win against the Gizumon?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 12: Mysterious Boy

Chapter 12: Mysterious Boy

When going to the mountain, Tagiru run fast he could to help his classmates, Kiichi.

"Do not be late, if not ..." Gumdramon says through X loader.  
"I know" said Tagiru as he ran.

Suddenly that Gizumon low level is captures Tagiru while flying.

"... Waaa!" Tagiru was surprised when the flight was taken by Gizumon.

"Oh no!" "Tagiru!" Hideaki surprised.  
Hideaki call Ganemon to stop Gizumon. Digimon shaped gold is a thick mustache, Ganemon out of Hideaki's digivice X loader. Ganemon opened his briefcase to spend a lot soldiers of coins to stop the Gizumons. They are moving quickly toward Gizumon bringing Tagiru but someone has to prevent them. Gizumon which one is wag them to drop them.

"What!" asked Hideaki surprised with Ganemon.

That Gizumon will attack Hideaki and Ganemon but Chohakkaimon and Yasyamon (digimon kendo) are deter Gizumon's attack.

"Do not lose to it!" Ren here with Airu.

Until the three teenagers were also issued their own digimon to help attack those Gizumon.

Tagiru trying to escape from low-level Gizumon but suddenly Astamon came up Gizumon.

"Marverick!" Astamon against that Gizumon with his foot. So that it releases Tagiru after being kicked by Astamon.

"Waaa!" Exclaimed Tagiru falling down.

Fortunately Astamon been save him. Then Astamon to return Tagiru to the mainland landing.

"Thank you, Astamon" Tagiru. said

"Tagiru, are you okay?" Ryouma asked.  
"Yes, thank you saved me yes" said Tagiru nodded his head.  
"Don't mention this" Ryouma said. "But you have to go save Lcoomon first, let me and Astamon handle this!"

"But how are you?" Tagiru asked seem a little anxious.  
"Do not worry, we'll do better" "But quickly went to save Locomon first" Ryouma answer.

"Ryouma ..." said Tagiru blink. Then Tagiru understand.

"I understand, I give it to you" "But do not lose" Tagiru said.  
"Well, as I thought!" Cried Ryouma smile.

Tagiru went to the mountains with Hideaki that would come with him.

"Hopefully he can do ..." thought Ryouma.

Ryouma turn saw the three teens. He asked them to leave following the Tagiru and others to help them.

"Eh?" "Why?" Haruki asked.

"Leave all this to me" said Ryouma.

"Did you win against the creature?" asked Ken pointed.

"Huh ... you do not know you?" "Not only him, we also" called Airu.

Ryouma blinking stare at Airu. "Airu? '" perhaps ... "  
"Yes, we want to help you against them" Ren said.  
"Because we are a team, right?" Airu winked cheerfully.

"Ren and Airu ..." Ryouma said.

Finally Ryouma allow Airu and Ren to help the team. Ken and his friends left Ryouma and his team.

"Ryouma, we ready?" Ren asked.  
"Yes, but ..." Ryouma replied.  
"But?" Airu blink asked.

Ryouma turned to the right of the bathhouse, with a solemn face.

"You're in there, right?" "Show yourselves if you want to be brave!"

Ren and Airu exchanged looks with wonder why Ryouma yelling at someone over there. They see who blinks at the top of the bathhouse.

There's one who stands in the chimney of hot water baths. Then he sprang forward Ryouma and his team from the chimney's. Then ... Kou stand in front of Ryouma and his team, smiling slyly.

"Jeez ... he jumps high ..." cried Airu surprised.  
"Who is he anyway?" asked Ren was also surprised.  
"Looks like you are in control of this creature yes" Ryouma thought.

"Huh ... I was really upset because you are interfering with my business!" Kou said. "I want to fight that google boy because it made me interested ..."

"Huh, so you had that creature kidnapped Tagiru!" Ryouma said. "If you want to fight Tagiru, our first opponent"

Ren and Airu be surprised when looking at Ryouma. "Ryouma?!" "Do not ..."

"It's better you careful because he was no ordinary man ... I have a bad feeling" Ryouma said.  
"Eh, what do you mean?" Said Ren.

Kou call a mid-level Gizumon to attack Ryouma and his team. Ryouma ordered Astamon to shoot with a gun. When many of the bullet that hit him, Gizumon kept going. Therefore, Ryouma use digixros Astamon to combine with Tortomon, Digimon spiked turtle. Tortomon converted into a thorny shield that the Astamon use shields.

"Now!"

Astamon forward toward Gizumon came up with this thorny shield. Gizumon tried to attack Astamon but Astamon can protect itself from attack by wearing a shield. Astamon hit Gizumon with a spiked shield so it can be destroyed to vanish.

"Good, Astamon!" Airu said.  
"Well!" asked Ren smiled as he looked at Kou. But Kou does not look sorry, he just smiles.

Ren wondered why he was not at all upset. Ryouma felt there was something wrong with him.

"So ... so you use digixros yes" "It's really different from digivice's what I hear from profoser " Kou said.

"Profoser" said Ryouma blink. "So he's on TV?"  
"So what to do with profoser it?" Airu asked with curiosity.

Kou smiles and laughs to make the team Ryouma be offended.

"What's so funny?" asked Airu upset.

Kou suddenly disappeared in plain sight Ryouma's team.

"What?" "He is gone!" 'Who is he anyway? "asked Ren shocked.  
"Where is he?" asked Airu turned to the left and right.

Kou suddenly appear behind Yashamon. Yashamon surprised when looked back.

"It's impossible ... when did he ...?"

Kou kicked hard waist Yashamon so that Yashamon pushed toward the front wall of the building. Ryouma and his friends were surprised to see that it has been surprising.

"Yashamon!" Ren said.  
"What?" "Humans can kick him!?" asked Airu could not believe it when looked at Kou with great tension.  
"Looks like he's no ordinary ... like I expected ..." said Ryouma more tense.

===

When the attack on Locomon, the low levels Gizumon have been attacked Unimon carrying Ash.

"Aerial Attack!" Ash commands.  
Unimon attacked one of those Gizumon with horns. Then Unimon upward Locomon, Ash issued a four pokeball which contains his four pokemon. The Pokemon who climbed onto the roof of the carriage after they get out of the Pokeball.

The fourth consists of Ash's Pokemon from Infernape Pokemon fire monkey; Tortera, four-legged Pokemon that have a large tree in his back; Buizel, the weasel Pokemon water and the last, Gible, the tiny dragon Pokemon.

Ash fell onto the roof of Locomon from Unimon. When Ash landed on the roof Locomon, he releases staraptor, the eagle pokemon from the pokeball. He asked Staraptor for help Unimon top the creature's attacks.

Ash ordered his Pokemons to protect Locomon by not being able to let the creature that attacked it. They nodded their heads in order according to Ash.

Torterra took out razor leaf for attacking Gizumon coming. Infernape issued fire 'Flamethrower' from his mouth for spitting on Gizumon. Buizel also spouted Gizumon to shoot around this locomotif. Some Gizumon surrounded the Locomon cross. Gible the little dragon opens his mouth to release something.

"Meteor Dragon!" Gible is out a few balls of fire to attack the Gizumon once. Some Gizumon are hit by Draco Meteor from Gible.

Ash get into the carriage to check whether the condition is fine. Apparently the kids are safe even Kiichi too.

"Who are you?" Kiichi blink when he met Ash.

"Who owns this locomotic?" Ash asked.  
"Eh, I'm the owner" Kiichi said.  
"Huh ... you the owner of this Locomotic?" Ash asked blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah, this is my digimon, Locomon" Kiichi nodded his head.  
Ash blinked surprised because apparently this is a digimon locomotic.

"Oh yes, to evacuate the children first, get your digimon to land" Ash said.  
"That's right, all right" Kiichi said. "Locomon, we have to land to evacuate the children"

"Okay, I understand" said Locomon of speakuter radio.

Locomon drops down to the landing. That Pokemons stay on the roof of the carriage.

The Gizumon intermediate level will shoot laser beam toward that Locomon but ... someone has to prevent them.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon shoot an aura ball to Gizumon.  
That Staraptor uses its wings to smash Gizumon. "Wing Attack!"

Locomon managed to land safely until the kids get out of the locomotive along Kiichi digimon and Ash. Ash turned to see there are some Gizumon fly here.

"Damn ... many more?!"

Suddenly there is shouting at him from the pocket of Ash. Ash release X loader from his pocket.

"Ash, let me do!" Spinomon said of X loader.  
"Eh, Isn't you hurt?" Ash asked anxiously.  
"Do not worry, I have recovered thanks to this thing" Spinomon said. "Therefore, I want you reciprocation"

"Debts?" asked Ash to blink. "What do you mean?"  
"Let me in to your team, I will help you no what" replied Spinomon. "You could govern me anything"  
"Is that true?" asked Ash.

But Ash's face turned so confused because he did not know Spinomon have the skills to attack.

"So, you do not know what seranganku" "I'll give an example to you but please get me out first" Spinomon said.

"Well" "Come out, Spinomon!" Ash release Spinomon of the X loader. Once out of the X loader, Spinomon standing in front of Gizumon with roaring.

"GRRAARR!"

"Leave me!" "Look carefully you'll understand I got it!"

Spinomon prepared to face the Gizumon.

"**Sonic ****Slash****Rain**!" Spinomon shoot enemies with a sharp knife out of his back.

"The knife!?" asked Ash blinked in surprise.

The knives were already on to the Gizumon. There Gizumon injured and some Gizumon even disappearing.

There is another, Spinomon has issued objects made of shaped steel ball from his mouth.

"**Blue ****Prominence**!"

He destroyed some Gizumon with blue Praminence. Ash blank to see Spinomon's action.

"Great ..."  
"Yes ..." Pikachu said.

Pikachu saw a glimpse flashes of light in the bushes. Pikachu felt something suspicious behind the bushes, he would investigate what's in there.

After that, Spinomon turned to Ash.

"Did you understand?"

Ash smiled so then he nodded his head because he understands the intent Spinomon.

"Are you ready?" Spinomon smile.

"Yes, now! '" Blue Prominence! "Ash is now preparing to order at Spinomon.

"GRROAAR!" Spinomon who did Ash orders to attack the Gizumon.

Pikachu secretly lurking behind the bushes to check what is behind the bushes. It appeared in the bushes behind the soldiers hiding there.

"Human?" "What are they doing?"

Pikachu blinked to see something different from the soldiers held the X loader. They have a digivice similar with digivice IC.

"It could be ..." thought Pikachu. "So those who control the creatures'" "But why did they attack?"

Therefore, Pikachu can not let anything happen again.

Ash is still continuing the battle with the Pokemon-pokemonnya Gizumon together. Kiichi and the kids watching the fight with enthusiasm.

"Who is that Anyway?" Kiichi blank asked.

"Infernape, use flamethrow at knife in the Spinomon's back!" Ash commands.

Infernape jump Spinomon's up and spitting fire at a long knife in Spinomon's back.

Spinomon help feeling the heat from the fire that fulfill several knives in his back.

"Sonic Slash Rain!" Ash commands.

Spinomon issued a sharp knife from his back filled with fire. That fire knives can pierce some of the Gizumon chest so that they explode.

"Solarbeam" Ash command again.

Torterra collect solar energy to refine solarbeam then now Torterra shot solarbeam toward the Gizumon. Some of the Gizumon got solarbeam issued Torterra.

On the other side, the soldiers are surprised to see it.

"... It is impossible that he could beat our Gizumon?" Asked one of the soldiers.  
"What our have to report at boss?" Asked one of the soldiers.  
"Yes ..." continued the soldier.

Suddenly there was a cut of their conversation, the soldiers turned around to see what's in there. There is a yellow rat who stood in front of them.

"Huh ... a rat?" "Or a rabbit?" Asked the bewildered soldiers saw the appearance of this Pikachu.  
"Maybe he is a Digimon?" Asked one of the soldiers guessed.

A sudden flow of electricity in Pikachu's red cheeks appears, Pikachu facing the soldiers.  
"You are wrong ... I was a Pokemon" "My name is Pikachu"

Pikachu electrocute the soldiers by use Thunderbolt. The soldiers got electrocuted so that they fainted.

Large power flow emerging from the bushes so that Kiichi and the kids are surprised until Ash blink see electricity from Pikachu.

Suddenly the Gizumon to stop moving.

"Huh ... they stop moving?" Spinomon asked.  
"But they look strange ..." Infernape said.  
"What happened to them?" Asked Torterra.  
"I do not know ..." Ash replied.

Suddenly Pikachu come to him, saying that the Gizumons controlled by humans earlier.

"Really?" said Ash.

"Hey, Ash!" "There is something wrong with them!" Staraptor is flying with Unimon.

The Gizumon moving again but they seem to behave strange. They attacked blindly because they do not control.

"What happened?" Ash asked in surprise.  
"We must stop them!" Pikachu said.  
"Yes ... but how do I stop them?" Ash asked.

Gizumon attack everywhere so Kiichi and the children were also attacked. Ash asked Buizel, Gible, Staraptor and Unimon to protect Kiichi and children from the attack.

Ash is thinking about how to stop the uncontrolled Gizumon. So at this time, Ash blinked a spacious lake view. When viewing the lake, Ash got a sense. Ash asks Spinomon into the lake.

"Eh?" "I go to the lake?" "For what?" Spinomon asked in surprise.  
"This is no time for questions, quickly go into the lake!" Ash said.  
Spinomon not understand what he meant but he did Ash ruled. Spinomon into the lake. Then Spinomon is floating in the water.

"Ash, what do I do?" Spinomon asked.

"Pikachu, I need your help" Ash turned to Pikachu.  
Pikachu wonder what is Ash but Pikachu realized Ash's mean, eventually he knew Ash's action.

"Spinomon, shake your tail to slap all the water in their direction!" Ash command.

"Well" Spinomon says.

Spinomon wagged its tail to slap all the water in the direction of the Gizumons. The Gizumon hit by all the rain water and thus they are soaked.

"Now, Pikachu!" Ash commands.

Pikachu issue Thunderbolt to attack the Gizumon. Because the water that full of the Gizumon, they are exposed to attacked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. After that, the Gizumon fall so that they disappear.

"We managed to stop the creatures!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"I really do not think you can do, Ash" said Spinomon out of the lake.

Kiichi and the children came to thank Ash because Ash and his friends to save them. Children are enthusiastic when that approached the Pokemon-Pokemon.

"Thanks for saving us" said Kiichi.  
"You're welcome, I'm glad you survived" Ash nodded his head.

"To my gratitude, what I do for you?" Kiichi asked.  
Ash wondered what he was doing by putting a finger to his chin.

"Ash, you forget our goals" "We have to find Taiki Kudou" said Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder.  
"That's right" said Ash blinked as he remember.

Ash wanted to ask Kiichi about Taiki Kudou. "Do you know Taiki Kudou?"

"Taiki Kudou?" "Ah, I know him" Kiichi said.

"Really?" "Do you know where he is?" Ash asked.  
"Of course I know him but I do not know him ..." Kiichi answered.

"Ah, so!" Ash sighed in disappointment.

"But it is better just ask Tagiru" said Kiichi. "He knows Taiki Kudou"  
"Eh?" "Really?" asked Ash. "Who is that Tagiru?"  
"He was my class friend" "He used to play basketball by seniors because Tagiru is Taiki-san's junior" said Kiichi. "If you met with Tagiru, he will take you at Taiki-san"

"Then, where Tagiru?" Ash asked.  
"Er ... I think he was playing basketball on the basketball court again" Kiichi replied while pointing to the right. "Field basketball is not far from the school"

"Ah, thank you!" "We really helped!" Ash stared at each other by relief as Pikachu. "Let's go!"

"If you want to go, I go with you" said Spinomon.  
"Thank you, Spinomon!" Ash nodded his head.  
Ash all put back his pokemon and Unimon into the Pokeball until he put Spinomon also into the X loader. Run with Pikachu when Ash left Kiichi and Locomon. The children had been waving at Ash and Pikachu.

Kiichi realized he had forgotten to ask the name to Ash, but unfortunately he's gone. Suddenly there was a call to him, he turned back because he heard someone calling him. Apparently Tagiru and his friends arrived.

"Tagiru!" "Hideaki" Kiichi said.

"Are you okay?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yes we are fine" Kiichi nodded his head.  
"Where are these creatures?" Gumdramon said he look to the left and right.  
"They've beaten someone" Kiichi said.  
"Why?" "Do you mean who?" Asked Tagiru blinked.

Kiichi told Tagiru about a boy coming to rescue them with Digimon that has never seen.

"I see" "So the boy who beat those Gizumon?" Tagiru asked in surprised.  
"What like boy?" "What is the boy doing?" asked Hideaki.  
"Hm ... maybe he is still younger than about age eleven or twelve years ..." said Kiichi tries to remember the characteristics of the boy.

"Huh ... he was elementary school?" "So he can beat all these Gizumon?" Tagiru surprised. "Wow ... it's really great!"

"Is he a hunter digimon?" asked Tagiru seem excited.  
"I do not know, he mobilized his digimon in strange ways" Kiichi replied.  
"How strange?" asked Hideaki.

"The style of this ..." imitate Kiichi who threw the ball baseball style. "They came out of the odd ball is red"

"Ball!?" "Digimon out of the ball?" Gumdramon asked confused.  
"I've never heard of like this ..." Tagiru also confused.

Dobermon barked at the soldiers who fainted in the bushes.  
"Huh ... who are they?" Hideaki surprised.  
"They were wearing army clothes ..." "Ah, they must have Nene-san said!" Tagiru said.  
"So they Gizumon's owner?!" Hideaki asked. "Who did?"  
"That yellow rat tail like lightning that did" Kiichi replied.

Tagiru blink turned Kiichi. "Yellow Rat?"  
"Yeah, I do not know the name of it but I think he's that kid's partner" Kiichi said.

Tagiru felt he wanted to meet with him because he was excited. "I wanted to meet him to know about him!"  
"Why, instead he wanted to meet you" Kiichi said.  
"Why?" "He met me?" Tagiru asked when he blink showed himself.  
"Yes, he went looking for you to meet with your senior" Kiichi nodded his head.  
"Huh ... you mean Taiki-san?" "He wants to meet with Taiki-san?!" exclaimed Tagiru shocked.  
Hideaki curious boy gonna do with Taiki-san.

Suddenly, Yuu and Damemon come here.

"Yuu!" Tagiru says.

"Are you okay? '" I heard from Ken and friends that Locomon in danger "Yuu asked worried. "Kiichi, you've saved"

"Yes, it's all thanks to him" replied Tagiru.  
"The boy?" asked Yuu blink.  
"Yes, but we've never met him because he was gone before we come back here" Tagiru answer.

Yuu had heard of explanation Tagiru and his friends.  
"Huh ... weird kid throw the ball so that they come out of the ball?" Yuu asked. "He wanted to meet with Taiki-san?" "For what it?"  
"I do not know ..." Tagiru shook his head.

"Oh yes, Taiki-san told us we had to gather at the store watchmaker" Yuu said.  
"What?" asked Tagiru.  
Yuu said the old man clock maker soon returned with the help of another dimension. Therefore, they should be back on watch shop.

"Oh ... so!" "All right!" Tagiru said.  
"Wait, where Ryouma and his friends?" Yuu look to the left and right. "Aren't you guys together right ?"

"Yes, they had a nearly Gizumon kidnapped against Tagiru" Gumdramon said.  
"What?" "They kidnap you?!" Yuu asked surprised.  
"Yes" Tagiru nodded his head.

Yuu was worried whether Ryouma and the others could handle it. But Tagiru feel confident to Ryouma because he knew Ryouma could do.

"Not only Gizumon, there are also soldiers, Gizumon's owner" Hideaki shows soldiers unconscious in a state bound by rope.  
"Are those the sister huh?" Yuu saw the soldiers tied.

"What do we do now?" Hideaki asked.  
"First, we repatriate the children first so that parents will not worry" Yuu said while turning to the children.

"Yes, if children are involved, then they will ..." Tagiru said anxiously.  
"It's my fault" said Kiichi sad.  
"Kiichi ..." Tagiru blink looked to Kiichi sad.

Kiichi blame myself makes all involved in a dangerous but Tagiru ask Kiichi not blame him because he understood Kiichi's feelings.

"Tagiru ..." Kiichi said.  
"Yes he said, do not blame yourself" Hideaki pat on Kiichi's back.  
"Yes, we took the kids to the house" Yuu smiled while nodding his head.

Children should asked to not tell anyone about it, including parents. Tagiru and his friends are taking kids into their homes. Tagiru wished he could meet him somewhere.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 13: Mystery behind The Mine

Chapter 13: Puzzle Mystery Behind Mine

Team Rocket was very surprised to see a lot of mysterious creatures they have never seen out of the mysterious hole.

"They're what?" Asked Meowth.  
"What they really Pokemon?" Said James.  
"How could I know?" "Where are they coming from?" Said Jesse tense.

A dark-skinned dinosaur Digimon out of the mysterious hole that he stands near when Team Rocket who hid behind a large rock. It's **Mastertyanramon**. Team Rocket hide behind rocks while looking MasterTyanramon time close to them when Mastertyanramon not know them near him.

"Well ... It's is huge!" James dumbfounded.  
"How about we go get it?" Meowth asked. "If we catch him, we will show it to the boss"  
"Wow ... great idea!" Jesse agree with Meowth.

Team Rocket think they deserve to be praised bosses that showed strong Pokemon to boss. They looked happy when they daydream.

"But what if we catch him?" James asked looked worried.  
"That's true, if we have a way?" Meowth asked.  
"Of course, we ..." Jesse said.

Suddenly Mastertyanramon eyes move as he heard something, then he turned away. Not anything there then mastertyanramon straight away. After he left, time to hide, so the team rocket shaking because almost caught.

"We almost caught ..." Meowth said nervously.  
"So what do we do?" James asked.  
Jesse thought about what has been done.

"What may make, we have to get out of here" Jesse said. "I think here is not safe" "Therefore, we can't catch them"

"I agree with her" Meowth said when he saw a lot of creatures that come out of the mysterious hole. "Many of the creatures that come out of somewhere where, then we might in danger"

"Sure enough, when we get out of here safely, we can ask the boss to send the aid to catch them so we can all be rocket team number one!" James says.

Jesse and Meowth also agree with James. They decided to find a way out of the mine.

On the other side,

Brock and Adam was surprised to find a lot of creatures that are not known to arise from a mysterious hole.

"They came out of the hole bizarre" Adam said. "Are they really Pokemon?"  
"Somehow, I don't know" said Brock. "I remember being shaped clock earlier said he wasn't a Pokemon, maybe they are ..."

"So what do we do?" Adam asked.  
"I think we should get out of here first" "I had a bad feeling here" Brock replied.  
They went looking for a way out without getting caught by the creature.

At the port of Kanto,

There was a young girl knitted hat standing in front of the end of the deck with a Pokemon small penguin. They are **Dawn** and **Pochama**.

"We'll close in Kanto, Ash's village" Dawn said.  
Pochama nodded his head with pleasure.

"We have not met with them after two months" Dawn said faced misses.  
Pochama'd love to meet with Pikachu because he misses his friend.

Ships in the harbor was immediately approached Kanto.

**Within ****this large ****mines****, **

Team Rocket trying to trying to find a way out in this vast mining.

"It is impossible here there is no way out?" He asked, his tense.  
"It's really like a labyrinth!" Said pale-faced Meowth.  
James blank saw blinking above

"It was there is a light in there!" James showed up.  
Meowth and Jesse turned and asked the same question. "Really?"

They went upstairs to look for the light earlier. Until recently, they found a huge gap in the cave where the light is seen James.

"Are you sure that's the way out?" Jesse asked turned to James.  
"I do not know ... if it's light or not" James replied.  
"Let's try to see what's in there" invited Meowth.

They went into the cave to find the gap light. Team Rocket walked on the way to the cave crevice. James wonder as saw the cave, why I like the new gap is created.

"As a new tunnel is created ..."

"Huh ... you mean those before us?" Meowth asked.  
"I dunno, I think there seems to be digging a big hole like this" James said.

Jesse saw blink of light blink before their eyes.  
"Hey, there's a light!"

But the light was gone.

"Well, the light disappeared" asked Meowth blink.  
"I guess it's not a solution but maybe ..." Jesse thought.  
"If the light blink, so there are people who bring a flashlight!" Said James. Team Rocket blink looked at each other as if they thought any help.

Meowth turned to look back. Sudden blink of light appeared in front of Meowth.

"Hey, there's a light!" Meowth pointed.

Team Rocket trying to reach the light to check in there. The light was gone then they stopped.

"Where's the light?" Meowth asked to look left and right.

Suddenly two light blink again making Team Rocket shocked.  
"What the fuck?"

Team Rocket saw two blink of light here. They became tense when the two light here.

Turns out it's two light was two pairs of eyes! Giant snake head gray appeared in front of Team Rocket. Team Rocket was very surprised because it turned out that light was a pair of snake eyes.

Team Rocket are hugging each other in fear.

"What is that thing?" asked Meowth panic.  
"Iiih ... I've never seen that Pokemon!" Jesse exclaimed in horror.  
"So what do we do?!" James asked.

"What if we got him?" Meowth asked.  
"That's right ... if we can catch him ..." Jesse agree with Meowth.  
"I agree" James nodded his head.

Jesse calling Sniviper, toothed fangs of the snake Pokemon from Pokeball and James also calls Carnasour, Pokemon meat-eating plant from Pokeball but ...

Instead Carnasour is again hugged James panicked after he got out of the Pokeball.

They ruled Pokemons to attack the giant snake. Suddenly spies appeared one by one. Sniviper and Carnasour stop attacking, they were shocked.

"Glek ... a lot of eyes?" Asked James surprised.  
"I guess he was not alone ..." Meowth said.

Many of the giant snake head appeared one by one. Apparently nine-headed serpent is the one body. He was **Orochimon**!

"Jeez ... they headed nine with one body?" Jesse asked surprised with her face pale.  
"So what do we do now?" James asked whispered to his comrades.  
According Meowth said, they run as much as possible. Team Rocket also agrees with Meowth. Today, Team Rocket escaped with pokemonnya.

They tried to run away quickly so as not to be involved in great danger.  
"Are we escaped?" James asked as he ran.  
"I do not think ..." Meowth looked back with a worried face as he ran.

Apparently Orochimon still chasing them.

"It's impossible ...!" James panic.  
"We'd be to meal them ..." Meowth pale-faced said when he ran.  
"Hey, do not say such a thing!" Jesse grumbled.

Orochimon is entry into the mine area to find prey. Team Rocket hide behind loopholes dark cave not to see the creature.

"The creature hell is that?" Jesse asked pale.  
"I could not see anything because it was dark" said Meowth was not able to see anything in the dark gap.

James will draw tool lighters to light the fire so he could see clearly in the dark. James has lit a fire of the device lighter and he looked up so James became pale than before. Jesse and Meowth amazed to see James's face full of paleness.

"Something's wrong?" Jesse asked.  
"Shh ..." James asked his colleagues to keep quiet.

"Eh?" Jesse and Meowth looked at each other in surprise. Then they look up. They were very surprised once in their faces ashen.

Many blue-winged bat digimon are being dependent upon the state of body cover with wings. They are Batmon. They were asleep.

James quickly told his comrades not to panic or fuss.  
"Do not make a fuss later they wake up"  
"I understand" Jesse says.

"They seem to sleep, similar to the behavior of Golbat" Meowth said when he saw the creature behavior.

Team Rocket has stepped foot slowly in order not to make any noise so the Batmon not hear. By chance, Meowth stepping on twigs that twig rod noise. Team Rocket panic they worried they would wake up. They shut up so as not to scream. They tried to see if the Batmon awake or not. Apparently they are still sleeping. Team Rocket sigh of relief as they were once.

"Thank God they did not wake up ..." Jesse sighed.

Orochimon eye suddenly appears in front of a gap cave made Jesse panic and scream. James and Meowth panicked look Jesse yelled of panic. Suddenly one of the Batmon suddenly are wake up. Then some tail Batmons wake up one by one by the sound of the scream. The Batmon flew out of the cave so that they pass through the gap that prevents Orochimon. Team Rocket have ducked to protect themselves.

Then the atmosphere was quiet once they wake up. They realize the bats are gone.

"They're gone ..." James said.  
"Hey, I'm not here anymore!" "I just wanted to get out of here" said Jesse.  
James and Meowth are trying to calm Jesse.

On the other side,

Brock and Adam find a way out until they stop.

"What is it, Brock-san?" Adam said.  
Brock was familiar with this cave tunnel ever been. "I think we've here earlier before the incident occurred"

"Sure, me too" "But I can not remember ..." Adam blink.

Brock jad confused cave tunnel is different from the previous. Then he saw a blue spark from afar.

"Well ... what's that?" Brock asked surprised.  
"Wait ... I think I've seen it where ..." Adam said.

A figure that blue flame is the blue flame bodied man was walking in the tunnel cave.

"Man?" "Ah, he's not a human being but being what he was?" Said Brock.  
"Ah, I remember!" "The first time in the cave, I saw a blue flame then I think it's Pokemon!" Adam was given.  
"Is it true?" Said Brock.  
"Yes, no doubt!" Adam nodded his head.

Brock and Adam tried to follow the blue flame man to anywhere.

On the other side again,

Team Rocket went on underground to find a way out.  
"That's odd, we can not distinguish this place in underground mines is" James said surprised.  
"What do you mean?" Meowth asked.  
"I heard a strange story in the three years before the mine closed" James replied.  
"The story of weird?" Jesse blink asked.

According to the strange story which James said, in mining had happened again because elsewhere in the underground mine changed one by one or several people disappeared or lost. This story makes Jesse and Meowth pale when they tremble.

"Huh ... just ridiculous story" "Do not get scared!" Said Jesse was not able to believe.  
"Is it true that there are people who disappeared in the story on three years ago?" Meowth asked hesitantly.  
"According to the workers who survived, there were disappeared but returned in the condition they could not remember anything else" James replied.  
"Huh ... they survived but they really can not remember what?"Jesse said.  
"Maybe ... ghost did on them ..." thought James told with a solemn face.

Jesse and Meowth exchanged annoyed because they can not believe ghosts really exist or not.

"He said a ghost dressed soldiers wear armor and robes appeared on this mine three years ago" James explained.

"Ghost soldier" "Time ...?" Meowth asked.  
"Huh ... how could these ghosts in the mine!" Jesse could not believe the story while walking.

Suddenly Jesse stepped on something so she stopped walking distance. She saw what had just stepped. Apparently this dirt trampled by Jesse's boots.

"Iiih" "What the fuck?" Jesse asked in surprised. "Jerk!"

"Why here?" Meowth found some debris scattered everywhere.

"The slob in here!" James holding his nose to avoid the smell of disgust.  
"I feel de ja vu ..." said the pale-faced Meowth.

Suddenly a digimon dirt handed legs and without feet, and long-tongued appeared behind the team rocket. Team Rocket was surprised to see the creature who had never seen them.

"Iih ... it is really icky!" Jesse said in horrified.

Digimon is **Sukamon**.

"What is that thing?" Asked James horrified at the sight of the appearance Sukamon.

Sukamon glance on Team Rocket. It's glance makes the team rocket feel they have a bad premonition.

"You see?" asked James wheyfaced.  
"Yeah ... so ..." said Jesse, too.

Meowth whispered to his colleague for a way to escape, the Jesse and James agree with Meowth. Team rocket escape when leaving the Sukamons. The Sukamon throw dirt on the team rocket.

"Iih ... Jerk once!" Jesse trying to protect herself.  
"Hold, Jesse!" James said looked at Jesse.

When run, Meowth found there was an old hut at the end of the rocks. "Hey, there are cottage there!"  
"Really?" Jesse asked.  
"Let us go there!" James said.

Team rocket are haste into this cottage. Upon entry into the hut, James looked out the window to see if it was safe or not.

"They've gone" James turned on his colleagues.  
"What are they?" Jesse asked.  
"I guess they're not Pokemon ..." Meowth said sure. "Maybe they are from somewhere else ..."  
"That's right, once they are more powerful than Pokemon ..." James blinked.

"What do we do?" Jesse asked. "How do we get out of here?"  
James confused about the way out of this cursed mining. Meowth blinked when he found the door of a dusty floor.

"There is a door on the floor!"

James opened the door and the floor inside the door there is a spiral staircase. "There is a spiral staircase!"  
"This cottage has a secret" Jesse says.  
"Shall we go down?" Meowth asked.

Team Rocket think if they are determined get into the underground door. Then they decided to get into the basement door. When they get to the basement door, they find a long corridor despite the rest of the stack of boxes.

"What room is this?" Jesse asked to see the room corridor.  
"I do not know" replied James.  
"Hey, look!" Meowth pointed to the front door at the end of the corridor.

Apparently there is a front door that says "EXIT".

"Could be it ...?" Jesse asked.  
"Definitely the way out!" Thought James.  
"Let's get out of here!" Cried Meowth thought.

Team rocket lift each other with great pleasure and enthusiasm. They ran toward the front door. But ...

Meowth stops running when the team rocket running toward the front door. James and Jesse stopped as they turned on the Meowth that stopped running.

"Why, Meowth?" Jesse asked.  
"I do not understand why my fur neck ..." Meowth was horrified.  
"Why?" "I do not know what you're talking about ..." said James wonder looking at Meowth.

"There's something wrong there" said Meowth.

James and Jesse turned to see what was happening at the front door.  
"Why, there was nothing ...!" Jesse said.  
"Maybe your imagination?" James said.  
"Hm ... Just my imagination?" Meowth thought.

Suddenly the sound appears makes Team Rocket shocked. They turned to see what was wrong.

"What's that noise?" James said.  
"I do not know ..." Jesse said.

"Hey, do you feel anything?" Meowth said when he holding his shoulders.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Jesse blink.  
"That's true, I feel cold in my body" said James holds shoulder.

James and Meowth blinked surprised to see things as if he was stiff.

"Eh?" "What?" Said Jesse amazed at James's attitude.

Then Jesse saw what James and Meowth looking at the front door so she was surprised. There is a black fog appeared from the surrounding room.

"What's that?" Jesse asked in surprise. "Black mist?"  
"What happened?" Meowth asked.

The black mist turned into a shadow soldier.

"Huh ... that ...?" Meowth exclaimed in surprise.  
"Shadow soldier?" "It could be ..." said James tense.  
"Do not tell me that it's real ..." Jesse said little scared.

Two pairs of red eyes appear in that shadow of warrior. Team Rocket became panicked and shocked. They are running scared, screaming panic to get out of the cabin.

"GHOSTS!"

Who is actually a ghost? Furthermore Tagiru and his friends's adventures will be back in action!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 14: Arrivals of Heroes

Chapter 14: Arrival of Heroes

"Pants ... pants ..." team Ryouma tired against the enemy, Kou.  
"What the fuck is he?" "He is not a human?" Asked Airu can not believe it.  
"Who are you really?!" Ren asked.

He had just defeated Cho-hakkaimon and Yashamon even Astamon can not lose. Astamon tried to stand in the condition of the wounded.

"Astamon" "Do not be complacent" said Ryouma.  
"I understand!" Astamon nodded his head.

"Fufufu ... still do not give up!" "But to me you are all weak" Kou said. "But I will show my power in you"

"Power?" "What do you mean?" Ryouma asked blinking nervously.

Kou smirked as he said he would show the real power.

The team Ryouma was surprised at the Kou's original power with feelings of doubt.

"What!" "No way ..."

Tagiru and his friends returned to the store clock to meet with Taiki and others.

"Tagiru, you're back!" "I heard you guys fighting Gizumon again, I'm so worried" said Taiki.  
"Well, it turns out there are people who help Kiichi before we came" Tagiru said scratching his head.

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Taiki blink asked.  
"According to Kiichi, a person who helped was a schoolboy who was ten or eleven years old" Yuu said.

"What?" "Elementary School Kid?!" Kiriha blink.  
"Yes, he said he threw the weird ball to remove the creatures that are not obvious" answer Tagiru nodded his head.  
"Weird ball?" Nene asked.

"Somehow, we have not met the boy's right" replied Tagiru. "He said he was looking Taiki-san"  
"Eh?" "He wants to see me?" "For what?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes, he was also looking for me to know about Taiki-san" said Tagiru nodded his head.

"Are you sure he wasn't a hunter digimon?" Kiriha asked. "Does he have a Digivice?"

"Maybe but we did not know he had a Digivice or not" Yuu said. "According to Kiichi, the child was spending a lot of digimon to fight Gizumon"

"Strange, why did he pull out all?" "Is not that the rule digimon hunters" asked Tagiru wonder.  
"If he was not a hunter digimon, maybe he was from another world?" Kiriha think.  
"Is that so?" Nene asked.

Suddenly old man watchmaker is back. "I've got them!"

"Bagramon ... er, old man clock maker" "You're back" Taiki said.

There is a group of teenagers who invited old man clock makers from different worlds.

"Hey, it's while long time ya!" Exclaimed a thick-haired teen is wearing a blue jacket, **Taichi****Yagami** with his partner, Agumon.  
"Hi!" Agumon says.  
"We meet again" said a teenager using google, **Daisuke****Motomiya** with partner digimon that resembles a blue dragon, Veemon.

"Hi!" a boy who wear a blue shirt and google, **Takato Matsuda** also greeted with digimon partner, Guilmon the red dinosaur.  
Together with Takato, a teenager hat and google as well say hello.  
"Hi, have not met too!" **Takuya****Kanbara** says.

"We meet again!" "Is there Quartzmon strike again?" asked a young spirited fire while carrying arms. He was **Daimon****Masaru**.  
"Yes" said Agumon larger than Taichi's Agumon.

"Thanks, you guys please guidance yes" Taiki said.  
"We therefore request the cooperation with you" Shoutmon said.

This youth group has agreed with their digimon partners to accept the cooperation of Taiki and his friends.

"Excellent, we compete with these heroes!" Tagiru seem excited.  
"How ya spirit" Yuu said glancing at Tagiru.

"Hm ... there are bothers me ...!" Called Zenjiro looked confused.  
"What's wrong?" Akari asked.  
"Am I mistaken or not" Zenjiro said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Akari asked did not understand Zenjiro.

"They come from different worlds, is not it?" Ballistamon asked.  
"Yeah ... I remember I've heard that" Cutemon said.

Zenjiro blink began to remember something.  
"Wait ... I remember!" Zenjiro is pointing towards one of the teens.  
One of the heroes was appointed Zenjiro is Daisuke!

"Huh?" "Me?" Daisuke asked while show himself.

"I believe, Your name is Daisuke isn't?" Zenjiro asked.  
"Yeah ... what is it?" asked Daisuke blink with wonder.  
"Wait ... if you are here, ..." continued Zenjrio when turning on Taichi beside Daisuke.

"Ah, that's right!" "Now you mention it...!" Tagiru clapped his hands from below.

"I remember that time you fight Quartzmon" Tagiru refers Taichi. "But how you are different than before"  
"Sure, I remember you ... younger than me but now we the same age" said Taiki.

"Yes, I remember but I came with my junior, Daisuke of the same world" Taichi said scratching his head.  
"Of course, Taichi-san is my senior" Daisuke said.

"They are senior and junior?" "They remind me of you" Kiriha said stared at Taiki.  
"Well, they are similar to Taiki and Tagiru-kun, do not you?" Nene smiled.

"Really?" Taichi asked.  
"Yeah, Tagiru also my junior one year younger than me" Taiki nodded his head.

"Actually, the time to meet him, I was very surprised because it was" said Masaru.  
"Really a surprise for us," Agumon (Large) nodded his head.

"Of course, just like Taichi-san, I'm adept at playing basketball and football!" Daisuke being arrogant.  
"Daisuke great!" "He did not lose it!" Veemon said fully supported.

"Huh ... I also adept at football and basketball" "In addition, I also kendo" cried Tagiru bragging.  
"Tagiru did not lose anything" Gumdramon said.

"What do you say, the ridiculous hair?" Daisuke asked indignantly.  
"Hair ridiculous?" "You do not want to lose ya, kid arrogant!" Said Tagiru too offended.  
Their mutual quarrels until Veemon and Gumdramon well.

Since seeing it, Taiki and his friends feel silent at all.

"Oh ... the attitude they really the same thing!" Akari said touching her forehead in annoyance.  
"Hehe ..." Taiki said little ashamed of his junior.

Old man clock makers is stop the fight. "This is no time for joking" "Remember, you have come with reason, not"

"Sure, I'll explain the reason we came here" Taichi realize their goals. "I heard from old man that the digimons disappeared here, right?"

"That's right" Taiki nodded his head.

Taiki explains to the heroes about this incident.

"Someone stole the eggs Quartzmon?!" Takuya asked.  
"How so?" asked Takato little tense.

"Goddamn it, I'll not let things happen ..." Masaru is regret..  
"Anii-san!" Agumon said (large).

"So, here is the same" said Taichi turned to Daisuke.  
"Eh, same time?" "What do you mean?" Taiki said blink.  
"Actually in our world, there are also digimons disappeared" Daisuke said.

"What," "Digimons in the world you are disappearing?" Tagiru asked surprised.  
"Is it true?" Shoutmon asked.  
"That's right, after defeating Quartzmon few months ago, the mysterious digimon-digimon disappeared" Agumon (small) said.

"Since digimons disappeared, Ophanimon for help on us to investigate the case" said Takuya.  
"When digimon disappeared, Lee's father said there was no disruption in the computer so he suspected" something "turns out the rest of the digimon disappeared in the computer data used Mr. Jenrya" Takato said.

"We are too!" Agumon (Large) said.  
"Yes, we received the mission from the Royal Knight to investigate some of these cases" says Masaru. "According to Omnimon from the royal knight, one makes the digimon disappeared with hole weird"

"Hole weird?" Kiriha asked.  
"Yes, he said it was weird hole disappeared a few hours after Digimons disappeared" Masaru said. "Therefore, we went back to the human world to ask my friend to investigate what happened"

"According Koshiro-kun, there is someone who connects all the digimon from all over the world different to the other world" Taichi said.

"Eh?" "You mean all the digimon transferred by another person?" Tagiru asked blinked in surprise.  
"It is impossible ... one can move all digimon to another world ..." Taiki said in doubt.

"No, I heard from Koshiro-kun that Genmai investigating some of these cases he knows something behind this case" Taichi said.  
"Genmai?" asked Tagiru.  
Daisuke explained Genmai is a keeper of digital world to keep peace throughout the digital world.

"So, what is known by that man?" asked Taiki.  
"Someone moved digimons to another place far away through an unknown object" Taichi replied.  
"The thing that is unknown?" "What's that?" Yuu asked.

"He said it was still alive but it looks like a digimon" Daisuke replied.

"It was still alive?" asked Tagiru blink.  
"It could be ..." Taiki suspect. "You mean Gizumon?"

Masaru and Agumon (large) are blink hear Taiki says "Gizumon".

"Gizumon?" Takato asked.  
"You mean something that is causing the Digimon to disappear?" Takuya said.

"Right, Gizumon is digimon made from man" the old man clock makers. "They make digimon a tool for destroy digimon"

"Destroy digimon?" "Cruel they are!" Nene said in horror.

"Wait, you mean Gizumon?!" Masaru said to old man clock makers.  
"Of course" replied the old man watchmaker.

"Huh?" "You know that?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yes, we had to deal with very often" said Masaru nodded his head.

"Ever?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes, if Gizumon here, most likely here ..." said Masaru looked tense.

Tagiru and his friends surprised at the attitude of Masaru.

Suddenly bespectacled girl shouting came here with Datamon.

"Hey, I found something amazing!" "Maybe you saw it!"

"Touko-san!" Tagiru said.

"I heard that the heroes were from the dimension here" "Right, Isn't?" Touko said.

Taiki asked Touko about what was found Touko. Touko wanted to explain what the causes are related to the case of many digimon are disappearing one by one.

"From a different world, digimons disappeared one by one because the current wave released by the strange creatures called Gizumon" Touko show everyone a laptop at all.

"The current wave?" asked Tagiru blink turned to Touko.  
"Yes, if it is someone that uses the creature to move all digimon to another place then the real purpose appears" Datamon replied.  
"The real purpose?" asked Gumdramon.

"You mean all the digimon from our dimension world gathered into one place, is not it?" Taiki said.  
"Yes exactly once" Touko nodded her head.

"Then, where the digimon gathered?" Takato asked.  
"But the problem as I hardly find traces of the dimension that the current wave of widespread" Touko replied with a shake of her head.

"Taiki, according Wisemon, the digimon disappeared here because current noise wave" thought Shoutmon folded hands.  
"Yes, if not, might be dangerous" Taiki nodded her head.

"Taiki-san, what do we do?" Yuu asked in worry.

Suddenly the door opened, Tagiru and his friends heard it coming.

"Who's that?" Tagiru asked while trying to check who it was.

Now Tagiru surprised to see Ryouma's team seen in severe circumstances. Ren carrying Ryouma the wounded, assisted Airu.

"Ryouma!" Tagiru asked shock.

Tagiru ran toward Ryouma who trafficked Ren to check on Ryouma.

What happened to you?" Asked Tagiru.

"There is a frightening enemy ... more powerful than once ..." said Ren looks pale.  
"What did you say?" Tagiru asked.

"What happened to them?" Taiki asked.  
"He said the enemy is stronger than them ..." said Tagiru.  
"Is that the act Gizumon?" Zenjiro asked in worry.  
"I do not know ..." said Taiki more tense.

"Actually ..." said Ren would explain the incident.

Previously, Ryouma and his team have against Kou. Since then Kou has shown its strength in Ryouma and his team. Apparently Kou has changed hands a large sword.

"What the fuck is he?" "So he is not a human being?" Airu asked increasingly horrified.  
"Who was him?!" Ren asked.  
"We should not be complacent this time" said Ryouma. "Astamon!"  
"Yes" Astamon nodded his head.

Astamon is forward to attack Kou. Astamon use firearms to shoot Kou. But Kou easily deflect bullets fired Astamon.

"No way!" Astamon surprised.

"It's impossible ... he can deflect all Astamon's attacks without flinching!?" Said Ren surprised.  
"It's impossible ..." Airu said.

Kou smirked then, he attacked Astamon with kicked so Astamon experiencing pain.

"Astamon!" Ryouma said.

Ren and Airu told partners to help Astamon attacked Kou. Yashamon and Cho-hakkaimon will attack Kou but Kou easily beat them both by passing electricity through a large sword so that they fall in the fall.

"Yashamon" "Cho-hakkaimon!" Said Ren and Airu surprised.

"I told you not my opponent!" "But I'm going to make you enjoy a defeat in this game" said Kou laughed.  
Kou was again kicked Astamon continuously without stopping despite Astamon survive.

"No, Astamon!" Ryouma said more tense.

Ryouma thinking about what he had done until he chose to return Astamon to the X loader. Astamon successfully incorporated into the X loader.

"Huh ... you give up it?" "I will give you something nice to you" Kou said smiling as he glanced at Ryouma's team.

"I feel I have a bad feeling" Airu said anxiously.

Kou will flick the wind attack with a large sword to attack Ryouma's team. thing happened on the Ryouma's team.

After Ren explaining something on Tagiru and his friends.

"Huh ... human that could turn into a horrible creature?" Taiki asked, horrified.  
"What the hell are they?!" Said Kiriha looks tense.

Ryouma looks mortally wounded.

"Ryouma, are you okay?" Tagiru asked.  
"He can not let you become the target person" Ren said.  
"Huh?" "I'm a target of that man?" Tagiru asked surprised.  
Tagiru realized that time Ryouma ask Tagiru to go help Locomon because he knows that approaching enemies around them.

"Ah!" 'So he did not want me to be a target that man though he that blocking that person targeting me "" Ryouma ... "

Tagiru looks sorry that he can't help Ryouma.  
"Tagiru ..." Gumdramon said.

"Let's treat them first" said Taiki.

Yuu help Airu to treat her. "Let me help you treat"  
"Yuu-sama ..." Airu said quietly attention to him.  
Akari and Cutemon will treat Ryouma's team and their partners too.

"Who would do cruel things to them?" Kiriha asked.  
"He said he wasn't human ..." Taiki said. "I have bad feeling" Taiki said tense.

"Me too" "I can feel more power everywhere" said the grandfather clock makers.  
"Power greater?" "What do you mean?" asked Zenjiro blink turned the grandfather clock makers.

Clockmon is sudden rush comes with anxiety.

"Distress ... Old man clock maker!"

"Eh?" "What's wrong, Clockmon?" asked Old man clock makers.  
Clockmon said they should have to watch tv because there is nothing to show them.

Tagiru and friends gathered in the living room to watch television is Clockmon indicated. The heroes also watching.

It turns on the tv, there was news about the military that will operate in all cities.

"Oh my God ... It's military?" "Why are they here?" Taiki asked shocked.  
"What happened?" Kiriha asked.

"Look, they're close to something ..." Zenjiro said.

Military forces approached the mysterious hole suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Holes?" Tagiru asked.  
"That hole digiQuartz associated with the digital world" the grandfather clock makers said.  
"Hole digiquartz? '" Means ... " Taiki said.  
"Yes, nearly hatched eggs if we do not quickly" grandfather clock makers said.  
"What?" asked suprised Tagiru and others.

In TV, the reporter will interview profoser again.

"Profoser Taraku will explain something" "What do you think about that hole?"

Next profoser Taraku's appearances is appearing in TV.

"Yes, they will attack here through the hole from somewhere else" said Profoser Taraku smile.

"Grrr ... what the fuck is he smiling?" 'Does he think digimon as an enemy! " Gumdramon said.

"I guess he's not that type ..." Daisuke said in sick.  
Taichi blink see Masaru's face was pale as he saw a ghost.

"Something's wrong, Masaru-san?" Taichi asked.

"It's impossible ..." Masaru said.

Tagiru and everyone had turned their attention to Masaru.

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked. "You know him?"

"Yeah, I did not forget his face and the words ... no doubt" said Masaru more tense.  
"Huh ... how did you know about that profoser?" Tagiru asked.

"Yes, he comes from the world of our dimension" Masaru said. "His real name is **Kurata**!"  
"Kurata?" asked everyone.  
"Oh, I get it "Name" Taraku " reversed into Kurata" Kiriha said.

"If you know about that profoser, what's the point?" Daisuke said.

Masaru replied that Kurata's real goal is to destroy all the digimon and seize digital world. Tagiru and everyone are being shocked.

Why Kurata did the cruel to Digimon?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 15: Kurata

**Chapter 15: Kurata**

Masaru tells everyone about his actions Kurata and then everyone shocked.

"So he intends to destroy the Digimon and the digital world?" Shoutmon asked.  
"If that's true, this incident really behind him" Taiki said, turned to Kiriha.  
"Must have" thought Kiriha.

"Masaru-san, if you are familiar with that profoser means profoser it of yours, isn't it?" Yuu said.  
"Yes, we had to face him in battle with Belpehmon but ..." said Masaru nodded his head.  
"But?" asked Damemon.

"After we beat Belpehmon before the digital world is open, Kurata was gone so I think he's dead" Masaru said.

"Now he lives ..." Taiki said as he glanced at the TV

"Boss, how could he live?" Big Agumon says.  
"Hm ... I'm confused" said Masaru.

"Perhaps the waves that disrupt the flow of time in the digital world and the human world" thought grandpa clock makers.  
"Huh?" Zenjiro blink, turned watchmaker grandpa.

"Sure, I remember Kurata press the remote button to open the gates of the digital world" said Masaru remember the past.  
"It means ..." Taiki said blink.  
"Yes, perhaps it would have been sent to this world due to the current mess the waves made by him" the grandpa clock maker said.

"How do you know that?" Masaru asked.  
"Actually, I'm not a human being"grandpa clock makers said.

Masaru was not surprised at all to understand the grandpa clock maker's intended. Taiki will explain the truth to the heroes.

"Actually he is a Digimon, his real name is Bagramon"

The heroes shocked grandpa watchmaker was a digimon.  
"Huh?" "Grandfather's Digimon?!" Said Daisuke surprised pointing at the old man.  
"Huh?" "No way ..." Tagiru said.  
"Isn't Bagramon should be defeated Shoutmon X10?" Gumdramon asked surprised.

"Huh ... so he's the enemy?" Asked Takato looked nervous.

"Do not worry, he was once an enemy but now he is not an enemy anymore, but he wants to help us on penance" said Taiki. "You want to tell them about your past related to the case?"

"Hmph ... well" said grandpa clock makers.

Grandpa clock makers to tell the past related to the digital world.

"From the beginning the digital world full of peace, I and colleagues as the guardian angel of the digital world to keep peace and digicore which is a peace keeping" "But there is one big problem that appears"

According Bagramon, no current mess the waves emerging digital world from somewhere else. Something evil of human influence on the digimon called a virus.

"Virus" "Is that what made you become evil?" Said Taiki.  
"Yes, but I have been free of the virus blessings, Taiki Kudou" said grandpa clock makers.

"So you turned into evil monsters before we fight the Bagramon's forces since the virus emerged " asked Shoutmon blink.

"Yes, there is someone who spread the virus to the digital world in which we live through the computer" the grandpa clock maker said.  
"That's true, Jijimon never say that about the digital world separating zone" "So that's why the current wave of somebody screwed up big time" asked Akari blink.  
"Exactly, ma'am" grandpa clock maker said. "Before I became Bagramon, I was sent to investigate the cause"

"Until now, I spread a parallel digital world Ygdrassil defeated someone"

"Why?" "It's time we beat Ygdrassil, so you're in there?" Masaru said blink. "That's why!"

"Yeah, then I went back to the palace but suddenly many Gizumon attack on our court with an army human" grandpa clock maker said.

"Forces human and Gizumon?!" asked big Agumon. "Boss, Could it ..."  
"Definitely Kurata and his army!" "Why I did not realize!?" Said Masaru upset.

"Before Kurata take digicore, we send digicore the four gods digimon" said grandpa clock makers.  
"Four Gods digimon?" asked Tagiru blink.

"Yes, the four gods digimon consists of Qinglingmon, Suzakumon, Byakkomon and Genbumon" "They are like gods in this world of animals" grandpa clock maker explains.

"Oh, I've heard about Qinglingmon!" Daisuke said, he remember.  
"Me too, I met four gods digimon" Takato said.

"What happens next?" Taiki asked.

"At that time ... we finally defeated" the grandpa clock makers. "But I will not forget the people that did something terrible"

"Huh ... that person did what?"Masaru asked blink.

"That guy gives black seeds on the rest of the digi crown to give the dark on some of the digital world" replied the old man.

"Black Seed?" asked Taiki.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tagiru.

Touko suspect black seed given by Kurata is a virus that is able to make all digimon become evil.

"Damn it sends a virus to the rest of the digital world through digi crown?!" Masaru said.

"So ... if the seed was a result of the evil digimon like Dark Masters?!" Taichi said.

"He put a virus into the sea in order to transmit digimon at digital world until the sea became as black as pitch black" grandfather said. "In a sea of darkness, the digimon live there more miserable"

"The sea of darkness ..." "Suffer ...?" Said Daisuke.

Daisuke blinked as he remembered something. "Wait, I remember!" "Hikari-chan had said she had seen the Black Sea coast, she also heard the sound suffer digimon"  
"Taichi-senpai, if it is true ..." Daisuke turned to Taichi.  
"Yeah, I also heard" Taichi nodded his head.

"So if the seed virus was released Kurata's everywhere is not it?" Said Taiki.  
"Yeah maybe, if digimon virus, the virus that can affect the digimon to control digital world for the crime of" Grandpa said.

"I understand that's why the digimon be evil" Shoutmon said.

"I think I heard of Ophainmon that Lucemon changed for reasons mysterious" "I think it's definitely seed control Lucemon it because Lucemon changed it was" Takuya said.

"Since then we can not allow Kurata do something, his colleagues sacrificed themselves to repel the whole Kurata and his force in elsewhere" Grandpa clock makers explained.

"But now he is here" Taiki asked.

"Of course, when it is causing all the chaos into a parallel world" said the grandpa clock makers.  
"Chaos in the parallel world?" asked Gumdramon blink.

"A lot of mysterious creatures out of the outside of the digital world, causing chaos in the real world and the digital world" Grandpa said.

"You mean Genotor the time I and my friends in the world against them?" Takato asked.

"Damn ... should I get Kurata before he was stranded somewhere, then nothing happens it ..." said Masaru upset.  
"Aniki ..." Agumon said, he is attention to Masaru.

"All this is behind the deed Kurata" Kiriha says.  
"But why would he do to digimon?" Nene asked.

Big Agumon Kurata explains why hatred against digimon at all.

"So that's the reason why" Taiki said.  
"Kurata respond to digimon as being low and carry the virus but he did something excessive" Masaru said.

"Then, we have to stop him!" Zenjiro said.  
"But how do I find the person who called Kurata in this town?" Daisuke asked.  
Zenjiro became confused after hearing Daisuke's question.

"Wait, if he's in the military, might be we're in trouble" Kiriha said, he folded hands.  
"Sure enough, when he was alone, we will stop him" Taiki said.

"But Kurata's not random, so do not underestimate him" Masaru said.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tagiru blink.  
"Kurata is a clever trick you, such such as his hostage taking" big Agumon said.

"Oh my God ... he used hostages?!" Yuu said.

"Yes, Tohma's little sister never be held hostage by Kurata to make Tohma surrender and will side with him" Big Agumon said.

"Oh ... so cruel!" Said Akari horrified.  
"What kind of man is?" Zenjiro asked.

"Wait, if there is on our side, there will be involved in a Big danger" Kiriha said.  
"That's right, I had to warn my mother" said Taiki.

Cutemon came after treating Ryouma and his friends.

"Cutemon, how they?" Akari asked.  
"Yes, they are fine but ..." says the pink bunny nodded his head.  
"But?" Akari blink asked.

"Digimon Hunter was named Ryouma in nearly critical condition, I tried to treat it because his severely wounded in the attack, the enemy" Cutemon answer.

"What?" asked Tagiru surprised.

"Calm down, he was fine but the situation is not good due to his severe injuries" replied Cutemon.  
"Who is doing all of him?" Tagiru asked annoyed.  
"Tagiru ..." Gumdramon said.

"According Airu, they encounter a mysterious young man is not human" "Without digimon, he was able to beat digimon" Yuu said.  
"silly ... who is he?" Zenjiro asked tense.

"He must subordinate Kurata," said Masaru thought.  
"Really?" Taiki asked.

"We've faced Kurata's men who hinder our plans" said Agumon Big.  
"Better to be vigilant because we should not let loved one or friend will fall in the hands Kurata" Taichi said.  
"Exactly, Taichi" Masaru said. "Better evacuate all the people you know in a place that was not cleared"

"It says he, your parents and friends should be evacuated to a park that I prepared for" the Grandpa clock makers.  
"Yes, we do!" Said Taiki nodded his head.

"It's my fault!" "I should have with him, Ryouma will not ..." said Tagiru looks a bit desperate.

"Tagiru ..." Taiki blink turned Tagiru.

"I understand your feelings, but we had to do" said Yuu tried to advise Tagiru.  
But Tagiru ignored the advice to run out in a desperate state.

"Tagiru!" Said Gumdramon follow on Tagiru.

"Ah, wait!" Said Yuu tried to stop Tagiru.

"Yuu, leave him alone" Kiriha said.  
"Eh?" Yuu blink turned to Kiriha.  
"He'll be back again" Kiriha says as he turned to Taiki. "Right, Taiki?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll understand" Taiki nodded his head.  
"I see ..." said Yuu.

"Is there any way to stop Kurata?" Taiki asked to Grandpa clock makers.  
"Not only that, the eggs digiquartz also" "Otherwise, the egg will hatch makes the real world and the digital world will unite digiquartz created a parallel world" watchmaker Grandpa explained.

"What?" asked everyone was shocked.

"Eggs Digiquartz was a disaster to the entire world and the digital world?" Zenjiro asked in panic.

"Damn ... we must stop him!" Masaru said.  
"Yeah right, Onii-san!" Agumon large said.

"How do we stop hatching eggs Digiquartz?" Taichi said.  
"There's only one way to stop the egg digiquartz" Grandpa clock makers replied.

"The way to stop the egg digiquartz?" Taiki blink asked.

"Yeah, right" "To require the legendary hero's greater strength, we need to be able to stop hatchery Digiquartz" the Grandpa clock makers said.

"Legendary Heroes?" asked Taiki. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, the legendary hero who saved the digital world and the real world possess different Digivice from different worlds, they have the courage and leadership" the Grandpa clock makers said.

"You mean ...?" Taiki blink asked.

"Yes, you are the hero savior of the world!" "Therefore, you can use greater strength to stop digiquartz hatching eggs so the egg will not hatch again" watchmaker Grandpa explained.

The heroes looked at each other in surprise.

"Therefore, I will make a ritual for prepare!" Said the Grandpa clock makers.

What Grandpa clock maker's plans?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	18. Chapter 16: Don't Hopeless, Tagiru

**Chapter 16: Don't Hopelessness, Tagiru.**

Ash went to the crossroads with Pikachu to continue the journey to find purpose.  
"Where is the school that Kiichi says? " asked Ash always looking for.  
"Why do not we just ask them?" Pikachu said in Ash's shoulder, pointing up the three teenage girls who were conversing.  
One of the three was a tomboyish girl named **Mami**, Tagiru's classmates.

"Good idea" said Ash.

Ash asks Pikachu to pretend to be stuffed so they are not suspicious. Pikachu into the bag and pretending to be a doll.

Ash tried to ask one of the three girls. "Excuse me, may I ask?"

Three girls stopped talking when they turned to Ash.

"Who are you?" "What you want to ask?" asked Mami.

"Well ... what's that?" Hatsuko asked pointing something behind Ash.  
There is a long-eared mouse stuffed actually Pikachu depends on the bag Ash.

Mami and two friends saw the appearance of Pikachu being dependent on the bag as a puppet.

"Whoa ... It's hilarious!" Haruka said enthusiastically with her friends.

"Hey ..." Ash looked back as he tried to speak with Mami.

Pikachu was still not moving even though he was sweating.

"Waa ... so cute!" Mami said when trying tickle Pikachu with friends.  
Pikachu hold as he tickled when his face flushed.

"Hey, don't do ..." Ash tried to warn the Mami and her friends.

At that time, Tagiru ran with his regrets. Until then, Gumdramon catch up on Tagiru.

"Hey, Tagiru!" Gumdramon yelled as follows Tagiru.

Ash blinked hear Gumdramon calling that kid "Tagiru"

Mami tries to pinch Pikachu's cheek Pikachu's cheeks suddenly let electricity flow.  
"Why?" "What?"

Ash panic though of something happening. Suddenly Pikachu issued redundancy in power so Ash hit stun until Mami and her friends too electrocuted. They occur after the power belongs to Pikachu disappears.

"I'm sorry ..." Pikachu scratched his head.  
"Ouch ..." Ash was electrocuted.

Ash blinked considering he had to do. Ash back on his feet quickly.  
"Wait!" "Recently there was a boy named Tagiru who ran that time!"

Pikachu blinked. "Is that true?"  
"Let's go!" Invite Ash. Then Ash nodded his head to apologize to Mami and friends got electrocuted.

"Sorry about that!" 'I go first "

They now go looking Tagiru.

"What's that?" Said Mami little unconscious. Her friends did not know what was going on.

Currently in the headquarters of the secret,

Kou again met with the Rifles and his colleagues in front of the main room Kurata.

"Oh you're back yes" said Mika folded hands.  
"Huh ... because of them, I could not find my foes who want to face!" Said Kou.

"Hey, kid! '" The Chairman asked us to meet him in his room, understand? "Cried Rifles.

Inside, Kurata were waiting Rifles and colleagues.

"Commander, we've come on request your" Rifles saluted Kurata.  
"What is it, Commander?" Tetsuki asked.

"I can find something interesting to track the satellites I put" Kurata said smirking.

"Interesting" Mika blink asked.

"Some kid hunters gather in one place, maybe they are planning something" Kurata said.  
"Huh, what they are planning?" Tetsuki asked.  
"Maybe they'll stop us because they want to protect this world and the digital world" Kurata said.

"Well, can I want to fight with an opponent in there?" Kou asked.  
"Of course, but hear me out first" Kurata said.

"What's that?" Mika asked.  
"I was sent a spy tool to a hunter-gatherer for spying" " look there" Kurata shows the screen while turning on the remote control.

The monitor was flame conjures images that conversation between grandfather clock makers and Teenagers.

They always talk about the ritual on the teens.

"Ritual?" "What does it mean?" Mika asked.  
"Maybe it's to stop our plans" Kurata said. "He needs their power to the rituals, including the brat"

"Brat?" asked Tetsuki blink.  
"Yeah, boy Daimon!" "I did not expect him here" Kurata said.

"Oh, so" "I heard you on the university together with Daimon" says Rifles.  
"Huh ... he always pretentious as leader and I'm sick of hearing him!" Kurata said. "He always reminded me of one that"

Kurata ordered Rifles and colleagues for his plan.

"Okay, we get it!" Rifles saluted Kurata.

They left Kurata in his room. Kurata was thinking about something while sitting. He saw a picture frame on the desk.

"Shuu ..."

On the evening weather yellowish-red clouds in the evening,

On the shores of the lake, Tagiru sitting on a large rock, thinking about his guilt. Gumdramon come find Tagiru.

"Tagiru ..." said Gumdramon.

Tagiru silent and visibly upset. Gumdramon trying to energize Tagiru.  
"I understand your feelings, but this is not your fault!"

"What are you talking!?" "Should I stay with him, so that does not happen only in Ryouma!" Tagiru said.  
"Ryouma's alright, so do not worry about him" Gumdramon said.  
"He said he was almost critical, I can not say anything!" Tagiru very hesitant.

Gumdramon always see Tagiru's face of doubt, so he was sorry. Suddenly Gumdramon hit Tagiru's cheek that he fell into the lake. Fortunately Tagiru average plunged into the lake.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Tagiru offended.  
"Your concern is really got troubled!" Gumdramon said. "If your friend get hurt, you better not blame yourself!" "Therefore, you are really dumb"

"What did you say?" Asked Tagiru offended when out of the lake is flat.

Tagiru fight with Gumdramon. Suddenly they got electrocuted so that they fall within the conditions a little lame.

Apparently Pikachu stop their quarrel with the use of electricity.

"Who are you?" Asked Tagiru lying in a state electrocuted.

"My name is Ash Ketchum!" "This is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash said he is introduces himself.

Taiki was having a meeting with the heroes of world dimension.

"We waited until the grandfather clock maker completed the ritual" said Taiki.  
"I agreed to it, we could wait until the decision appears" Taichi said.

The hero agrees with Taiki. Masaru could not even look calm, he's just nervous.  
"What's wrong, Masaru-san?" Takato asked.  
"Well, it's nothing" said Masaru blink when Takato asked.

"What's wrong, Masaru?" asked Taiki.  
"..." "I can't stand it, I'll stop Kurata!" Masaru said.  
"If Anii-san will stop him, I come!" Big Agumon said.

Shoutmon asked Masaru and Agumon to not push themself.  
"What did you say?" Big Agumon asked turned on Shoutmon.

"I think Shoutmon right, for that we must wait here" said Agumon small.  
"I also agree with Shoutmon!" Said Veemon.  
"Me too" said the red dinosaur digimon raised a hand.

Agumon great feeling no one agrees with him, and he sat there confused.

"Oh yes, Where is that Daisuke?" Daisuke asked.  
"He must come back" Taiki said sure.

At that time, Tagiru met with Ash and Pikachu.

"Why do you fight?" 'Aren't you a friend or partner do not you? "Said Ash.  
"I think that little dragon's right, you do not need to blame yourself" Pikachu said.  
"Hey, that's my name was Gumdramon!" Gumdramon said.

"Gumdramon?" "So is your name" Ash said looking on Gumdramon.

"Hey, don't interfere with me" cried Tagiru. "Leave me alone here!"

Ash saw Tagiru feels like to be alone, and he advised him. "Why are you upset with yourself?"

"Gumdramon, why would he?" Pikachu asked Gumdramon.  
"It's ..." Gumdramon will explain the reasons of Tagiru.

Gumdramon explain something to Ash and Pikachu about Tagiru's reasons.  
"I see" "That's why" said Ash.

Then Ash turns to Tagiru. "So you blame yourself because your friends get hurt"  
"I told you do not need to interfere" said Tagiru upset.  
Tagiru not want to hear what is being Ash said. Seeing his attitude, Ash became silent and can only draw a deep breath muttering to himself "This guy is really stubborn!"

"Are you such a coward?" Ash said.  
Tagiru be a little offended when heard the words from Ash. "What did you say?"

"If you blame yourself, you can just give up and despair" Ash said.  
Tagiru stop harping on Ash when he heard.

Ash suggests Tagiru that friend who do all for Tagiru because his strong belief to Tagiru. Tagiru realize Ryouma had told him that they really trust each other because they both want as a hero.

Tagiru looks sad he again remembered because he forgot something important from him.

"You're right ..." "I think I remember what's important"

"Tagiru" Gumdramon noticed on Tagiru.

"Well, do not give up! '" You must not despair "Ash advised Tagiru.  
"Yes, if your friends are doing for you, you also have to do for your friend!" Pikachu says.

Hearing the advice from Pikachu, Tagiru realized something he had to do. He knew his fault because he did not do for someone he loves.

"Sure ... why I did not realize that ..." "Well, I plead guilty, I should apologize to all the people so I have to go back!"

"That's Tagiru!" Gumdramon happy to see Tagiru back excited.

Tagiru ran left Ash and Pikachu along Gumdramon. As he left, he waved his hand at Ash and Pikachu while thanked.

"It looks like he 's spirit..." Pikachu said looked at Ash.  
Ash smiled and nodded his head.

Pikachu blinked remember something.

"Ash, are you forgetting something?" Pikachu asked.  
"Eh?" Ash wonder at what he talking. So he realizes he forgot to ask Tagiru about Taiki Kudou.

"Oh no!"

Tagiru stopped running because he thought of something.  
"What's wrong, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"He said he wanted to talk is important ..." Answer Tagiru confused. "But who is he actually?"  
Gumdramon think Ash is probably digimon hunters the same as Tagiru. Then Tagiru and Gumdramon very confused about what was said Ash.

"Oh yes, we have to get back to everyone!" Gumdramon said.  
"That's true" Tagiru said.

They returned at the store to be reunited with everyone.

Taiki and friends were waiting for Tagiru.

"He hasn't come back" Daisuke said.  
"Is he desperate?" Veemon asked.

"No, I'm sure he himself realized what he understands" Taiki says.  
"Yes, I'm sure he'll come back" Yuu also argued with Taiki.

Akari and Zenjiro was informed Taiki that old man watchmaker had completed the ritual, so he would say to all the heroes.

What the old man clock maker during the ritual?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	19. Chapter 17: Ritual of Digital World

Chapter 17: Digital ritual

Taiki and everyone gathered in the vacant lot behind the store to meet grandfather clockmaker watchmaker.

"Sorry long time waiting for you" the grandpa clock makers said with Clockmon.  
"Yes, what you've completed the ritual?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, with the help of Clockmon, I was able to finish the ritual is" the grandpa clock makers says.

"Eh?" "Where is Tagiru?"

With his conviction, Taiki says that he soon returned. Yuu see Tagiru and Gumdramon's back while he is shouting.

"Tagiru!"

"Sorry, I made you trouble!" Tagiru scratched his head and bowed his head. "I want to do all of this for our friends, so I want to work with you all!"  
Taiki smiled as he noticed the younger class that Tagiru already understand. "Good, Tagiru" "Let us stop the actions of Kurata and save the digital world and the world we all!"  
"Yes!" Tagiru nodded his head.  
All the heroes are nodding heads when they agree with Taiki.

"You ready?" grandpa clock makers asked.  
Taiki and all the heroes seem already preparing for the ritual. Grandpa clock makers ask Clockmon have used ritual prepared. Clockmon is using two rotating needles to bring ball from the center of the image circle shining in the ritual.

"Huh?" "Ball?" Nene asked she blink watch the action.  
Grandpa clock makers explain that the ball is a ball that is created digitally fourth Digimon god to give strength to the heroes who have been selected.  
Tagiru asked,"Huh?" 'This ball will give us the strength to defeat the villain?!"  
"Of course, it could be useful to stop hatching Quartzmon's eggs" "To turn this ball, we need all the Digivice to activate this light ball" the grandpa clock makers explain.

"Huh ... we will use the Digivice to turn the ball?" Tagiru asked he holding the X-loader that is dark red.  
"Yes, with your Digivice, the ball will be enabled" Clockmon explained.  
"Then, we will use all those to turn the ball" Taiki said he holding X loader.  
"Yeah, let's do it" said Shoutmon.

The heroes prepare their Digivice tools to enable the ball. The old man asked them to yell "Open Digital!"  
"Open Digital!" Heroes shout while using all the tools Digivice.  
Suddenly all colorful light are emerging from the device Digivice although partner digimon suddenly let light around their bodies.  
"Oh my God ... my body covered with this light" cried Gumdramon.  
"Me too!" Agumon is ruffled body.  
"I could feel my strength in my body" Shoutmon says.  
"Ah, me too" Guilmon also feel the power.  
The ball was suddenly issued by the colorful glow of light emitted from the device Digivice.  
Akari and everyone is surprised to witnessed it.  
"Light colored emerged from the ball!" Akari is blank.  
"Wonderful ...!" Zenjiro said.  
"Kiriha ... this ..." Nene turned on Kiriha.  
"Yes, our last hope ..." Kiriha said.

Suddenly colorful light out of the ball, they lead to the heroes, and then covered them.

"What?" Tagiru asked see his body filled with colorful light.  
"Our bodies are also surrounded by the power of this light" Takuya said.  
"I could feel the strength in my body" Takato said.

"Me too!" Masaru said he seen holding up his hand.  
"Ani-san!" "Me too!" Big Agumon said.

"Wonderful!" "We saved the world we're all biased, Taichi-san!" Daisuke said.  
"Yes!" Taichi nodded his head.

"Awesome!" "We can stop the bad guys" Tagiru said he raised his hand.  
The heroes also raised their hands

They have used the tool to turn the ball Digivice with the power of the heroes and the partners. But unforeseen occurrence.

Suddenly the light around the body of the heroes so disappeared, the light from the ball also disappeared. They were surprised to see it.

"What happened?" Taiki asked.  
"The strength of the light is gone, what does that mean?!" Masaru ruffled body.

"The strength we lose the light ..." Veemon said.

"What happened?" Asked Clockmon turned to grandpa.  
"Why ...?" grandpa clock maker said he could not believe it when witnessed it.

Tagiru not understand why the ball can't be activated. The old man thinks the reason the ball can't be activated.

So the old man realized that if he knew the reason why the ball can't be activated.

"Why had I realized my mistake ..."

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked looked at the old man.

"We need one more ..." answered grandpa directly.

"Another one?"Kiriha blinked asked in surprise.

"Yes, this ritual requires that power eight ball can be activated but ..." grandpa said.

Tagiru trying to calculate some by see the heroes, including himself. "One ... two ... three ... four ..."

"That's true, still less than one ..." Gumdramon said.

"What!?" Masaru asked surprised.

"Who's the other one?" Takato asked.

"I don't know which one has the heart of a hero everywhere" grandpa replied.

"Wait, you mean we find one more hero ...?" Taichi asked.

"How to find one more hero?" Daisuke asked.

"Wait, isn't Ryouma-kun has the hero? '" He's very clever " Tagiru said.

The old man said it was just impossible. So Tagiru is wonder because he did not understand the meaning of the old man.

"Ryouma-kun did have good leadership but the ball can't be working for him" the old man.

"Why?!" asked Tagiru.

"If the ball is to feel you have power of leadership, it will give strength to you" the old man clock makers said.

"If anyone had any power of leadership, the ball will give you the power light on who's got the power"

Tagiru hesitation he could not believe they couldn't complete this task because they lack one another.

"What do we do now?" Zenjiro asked nervously.

"Is there a way or not?" Akari asked too.

"It's difficult ..." the pale-faced old man.

Suddenly there were laughing and making Tagiru and others shocked.

"Who's that?" Taiki asked heard by looking around him surrounded.

Shoutmon glance at something he heard laughter was horrible. Shoutmon finally found the origin of the sound. "Over there!"

There are robotic spiders have six legs and had a camera on the robot's face. Apparently it is a spy who infiltrated Kurata in stores. Masaru was horrified when familiar voice.

"Isn't that sound ..."

"Huh ... Kurata!" big Agumon said, he serious.

In the room at the headquarters,

With a cynical smile, Kurata was sitting watching the big screen through the spider robot.

"Fufufu ... I thought I meet you so"

"What did you say?!" Masaru asked, he offended.

"Hey, why do you want to destroy the digital world and digimon?" Tagiru asked.

"That's none of your business, just want to eliminate only" Kurata said talking cold.

"What do you mean eliminate only?" Tagiru asked.

Masaru realized that Masaru know Kurata's real purpose.

"Masaru-san, what's up?" Taiki asked turned to Masaru.

Masaru reveals Kurata's true purpose to everyone that Kurata intends to absorb the life energy of the digimon and the digital world. Not only that, he also wants dominating real world."What?" 'The man wants dominating our world? " Taiki asked was surprised with his friend.

"Ugh ... That man is insane!" Cried Zenjiro shock.

"We can't let them do anything casually, Taiki!" Kiriha said.

"Yeah, me too" Taiki nodded his head.

"Hahaha ... you want to save the world?" Kurata laughing while holding his glasses through the spider robot.

"This guy annoying" Takuya feel resentful.

"Absolutely outrageous this guy!" Takato said.

"I'll tell you" Kurata said. "My men will surround the shop now"

"WHAT!?" Taiki asked in suprised.

Suddenly the teens come in a state of panic, they told that there are some military who will go to here.

"What?!" "The army was coming here?" Tagiru asked shocked.

"He must!" grandpa clock makers said thought.

"What happened?"Airu asked when peering into the window when there are many tanks are straight on the road.

"Are they going to attack?" Opossumon asked.

"I don't know" replied Airu.

"It could be ..." Ren tense.

Ryouma are conscious while lying in bed though Cutemon to treat him.

On the other side, Ash saw many military soldiers walking toward the mall. A lot of people who crowd while talking about what happened.

"Excuse me, what happened?" Ash asked housewives.

"It's says there are monsters around the shops, so we could not shopping there" Housewife answer.

"Monster?" asked Ash blinked.

"Huh, It's said there are actors who trigger the arrival of the monsters!" housewife skinny said.

"Yes, I heard the young perpetrator '' Oh, is this true?" Housewife asks nervously.

"What do It's mean?" Ash asked, he thought as he saw the cops are blocking a lot of people. Pikachu quietly whispered in Ash from the bag.

"Ash, what are we going to do?"

Ash would secretly infiltrate the mall without getting caught police. Ash close to shops so that no police were on guard. Ash hide behind the garage until police did not notice his situation attempts he can go into shops.

"Come on, Pikachu!" When Ash spoke quietly into one of the shop.

"Yes!" Pikachu nodded his head.

When police guard, Ash and Pikachu to the opportunity to infiltrate another store from the store.

"What do we do when the military came?" Tagiru asked.

Taiki still think something about what to do.

Clockmon is here to tell old man clock makers. Clockmon is whispered something to the old man clock makers. "So yes" "Excuse me, there's what I said to you" the old man clock makers. He tells the heroes that four enemy from the opposite direction in the middle of this shop.

"With them, there are also groups of Gizumon " Clockmon said.

"Why would they with the Gizumons" Tagiru asked.

Taiki suspect the chances are they will attack them in the store, but they also attack the military to prove that digimon is a dangerous thing that a lot of military around the world will lend a hand to help attacking digimon.

"Huh ... That bastrad Kurata!" "Dammit!" Called Shoutmon sorry.

"We have to stop them before it's too late!" Big Agumon said.

"Daisuke, we must do!" Veemon said he turned to Daisuke.

"Yeah!" Daisuke said.

"Ok, we're together to stop them!" Tagiru said excited.

"According of Clockmon, there are four enemies from the opposite direction there is a girl in the north, there is a bespectacled man in the west, thick mustache man on the east and the last, the young man in the south" Old man clock makers said.

"He was? ""Do not tell me ..." Tagiru said when he remember Ren ever told him about the young man who beat Ryouma.

"Damn ... I'll beat him to Ryouma!" Tagiru clapped his hands loudly.

"That's right" "We'll beat him!" Gumdramon said.

Taiki will plan something with the heroes to make the team's efforts against division foes.

Taiki and Masaru are will go west to fight the bespectacled man was named Tetsuki, Taichi and Daisuke will go east to fight the mustachioed man named Rifles, Takato and Takuya will go north to fight the woman named Mika, while Tagiru will fight alone with young man was named Kou in the south.

"What you'd want to beat him?" Taiki asked Tagiru.

"Of course, we would defeat him!" Tagiru said in sure.

"Yes, but be careful he is not an ordinary man, understand?" Taiki said always warn Tagiru.

Tagiru agree on his senior by nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll buy us some time and Clockmon to gather people who will help you" old man clock makers said.

"Be careful!""Yes, I leave it to you" Taiki nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go!"Masaru clapped his hands loudly.

"Ok, Onii-san!" Big Agumon is raised his left hand.

They go each team to fight the enemies.

Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED….


	20. Chapter 18: True's identity

**Chapter 18: True's identity**

Brock and Adam trapped in underground tunnels, they are also trying to find a way out.

"How do we find our way out?" Adam said with worry.  
"I do not know that we tried" Brock said with a flashlight.

They stopped by hearing a strange noise.

"What the hell?" Adam was surprised when hiding behind Brock.  
"It was like the sound of footsteps ..." Brock guessed.

Brock and Adam tried to find the voice behind the gap was to find out what's in there. Brock is secretly peek at what's behind the walls of the gap so he was very surprised. There's a creature resembling iron steel sword-horned rhino is being stepped foot hard. It was Rhinomon. Brock and Adam quickly hid behind a gap until Rhinomon is passed them without noticing Brock and Adam.

After Rhinomon was gone, Adam and Brock confused because they had never seen anything like it before.

"What was that?" Adam asked. "I've never seen a Pokemon like that"  
"I dunno, maybe a new type ..." Brock guessed.

Adam looked back and he was shocked.

"Hey, look over there!"

Brock looked back to see what's in there. Apparently there is a shadowy figure standing in blue flames before their eyes.

"That's ... a shadow that time" Adam said.

Blue shadow was gone then Brock and Adam try to follow it.

In tunnel cave corridor is huge, Team Rocket are tired because running scared.

"What was that?" Jesse asked when she wipe sweat on her chin.  
"I don't know ..." Meowth replying. "He was like a soldier in the old days"  
James assumed the story was true that ghosts really exist and condemnation there.

"Do not tell strange stories, James!" He sulked on the James.  
"I do not want to be here anymore!" "I want to get out of here!" Meowth said nervously.  
Woobuffet is suddenly appear agitated.

James confused how to find the way out even though Jesse paced to think of looking for a way out.

Suddenly earthquakes make Team Rocket are shocked and panicked.

"Earthquake?" Jesse asked looking left and right in a panic.

Several more earthquakes vibrations make the team Rocket once again shocked

"I guess it's not an earthquake, but the sound of footsteps!" Meowth suspect.

"Huh?" James and Jesse blinks.

"It's that voice ..." Meowth show forward.

Suddenly there was a gray blob appears that there are hordes of creatures like elephants here.

"Iih ... what's that?" Jesse asked surprised.  
"A big he is!" James said dumbfounded.  
"Where did they come from?!" Meowth asked also surprised.

They are Mammothmon, digimon resembling a mammoth. They headed toward team Rocket.

"Hii ... I have a bad feeling ...!" Jesse wasn't feeling well.  
"Otherwise, they will step on us ..." said James as well.  
Meowth asked two colleagues about a plan B, so they agree with Meowth.

Team Rocket escape before they stepped on them. Team Rocket ran without stopping then group Mammothmon are can't stop crawling.

"Why am I run into this?" Complained Jesse asked as she ran.

On the other side,

Brock and Adam has been following the blue flame creature silently, that creature road to turn right. They tried to turn right but the blue shadow not seen again.

"Huh ... It's gone?" 'Where is it? "Adam saw surround around him.

Brock saw the room that he had never seen around him. Brock felt they were in the middle of the building is old.

"It ... seems like this ruins ..."

"The ruins are what?" Adam asked.  
"I do not know ..." Brock replied.

Some debris from the stone ruins the whole mess in the ruins. Adam felt what was happening in the ruins of this despite seeing some debris of damaged buildings as they walk away.

Brock saw some debris everywhere while turned on the flashlight. Suddenly he heard a voice, Brock stop Adam when walking.

"What is it?" Adam asked.  
"Shhh ... someone comes" Brock asked Adam for shut up.

The situation was getting lonely so when Brock and Adam still and never move.  
Brock wonder no one come even though there should be coming.

"Strange, I had heard something here ..."

When hiding behind Brock, Adam looked up. Suddenly Adam shock, he called Brock in panic. Brock wonder why Adam panic and fear, and then he saw what Adam see. Brock so shocked. There is a fire big cat on the lap of up a large stone in the ruins.

"Grrr ...!" fire Big cat barked.

"What is that thing?" Brock asked while trying to protect Adam.  
"Is he the type Pokemon?" Adam hiding behind Brock.  
"Not necessarily it's Pokemon or not" Brock replied sternly.

The big fire cat was a Lynxmon, a digimon. Lynxmon leap forward Brock and Adam. Lynxmon put it's face creepy in front of them.

"Hey, what do we do?" Adam fear while hiding behind Brock.

Brock thinks what he should do when it's an emergency. He decided to fight the cat with his Pokemon.

Brock is calling Sudowoodo, the Pokemon human tree from Poke ball.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo raised a hand to his head to get ready.

Lynxmon spitting fire to Sudowoodo but Sudowoodo can resist fire attacks from Lynxmon.

"Stone Edge" command Brock.

Sudowoodo uses stone edge against Lynxmon. Brock ordered Sudowoodo to use tackle. Sudowoodo did tackle the Lynxmon so Lynxmon thrown up so Lynxmon back to land. Lynxmon is bark loudly.

"I'm going too!" Adam threw the pokeball so Pokemon pig monkey named mankey appeared from Poke ball belongs to Adam.

"Double Kick!" command Adam.

Mankey is to extra kick at Lynxmon. Lynxmon scratch mankey but Sudowoodo can withstand Lynxmon's scratch attack.

Adam the opportunity to command mankey kick on Lynxmon but other Lynxmon suddenly appeared to attack mankey. Brock and Adam surprised there's more cats that. Mankey is floundered so Adam tries to help him. Adam put his pokemon into the pokeball

Two Lynxmon was spitting fire in front. Sudowoodo trying to protect Brock and Adam to resist attacks from two Lynxmon's fire. Sudowoodo was little resistance as resist fire attacks.

"Sudowoodo!" Brock said.

After two Lynxmon stop spitting fire, Sudowoodo fainted after resist fire attacks. Brock put back Sudowoodo into the pokeball. Two Lynxmon will approach Brock and Adam.

"Hey, they're coming!" Adam says when he behind Brock.  
Brock thinks he should do the last one if there is no chance. Brock issued a Poke ball and threw the Poke Ball so comes a Pokemon round, Chansey.

"I leave them to you, Chansey"

Chansey nodded its head with excitement.

"Grrr ...!" Two Lynxmon bark.

Chansey looking for something that can be do to stop two cats fire. Chansey found a large rock in between two pillars. Chansey trying to lift a large stone so the two Lynxmon surprised to see it ever since. Chansey threw a large stone toward one of Lynxmon. Boulder crashed into Lynxmon so he was thrown off a cliff. Lynxmon is avoid large rocks being thrown Chansey.

"Roar!" Lynxmon jump towards Chansey.

"Chansey!" Brock said shouted.

Suddenly there was that beat on Lynxmon when attacked Chansey. Lynxmon is thrown off a cliff after a subdued something. Apparently there is a figure in blue flames raging at that time.

He was BlueMeramon!

"Huh ... it's ..."  
"Ah, that's that time he was!"

Is he an enemy or a friend?

In another world,

Taiki and everyone was preparing to depart in the grandfather's clock shop watchmaker.

"Everybody is trying hard" Akari attention on Taiki is busy.  
"Yes ..." Dorulumon said. "I hope he survived"

Akari blinked turned Dorulumon. "Who do you mean?"  
"Remember BlueMeramon we met at Magna Zone?" Dorulumon asked.  
"Eh?" "Oh I remember ...!" Akari is touched her chin with her fingertips while remembering.  
"What happened to him?"

"He disappeared after egg Quartzmon stolen" Dorulumon answer. "So we came here"  
"Huh ... BlueMeramon too?!" Akari said.  
"Yeah, now I know it's definitely somewhere else!" "Perhaps he shall live" Dorulumon said looking out the window with confidence.  
"Dorulumon ..." Akari said.

Back in underground tunnels,

Team Rocket had escaped from the group Mammon but they look exhausted.

"Ooh ... finally ..!" Meowth tired.  
"They're doing?!" Said Jesse complains.  
James does not know because he had never seen such creatures. Meowth think they are the kind of new Pokemon.

Jesse asks how to find a way out of the trap of underground tunnels but no one can do anything about it. Jesse so upset that James tried to calm her down.

Meowth suddenly heard something.

"Shh ... I think I hear the sound!" Meowth asked his comrades for silence.

"Huh ... are they again?" James asked surprised.

"No, it feels like the sound of music ..." Meowth trying to hear.

"Music?"Jesse asked blinked.  
"I think I hear the sound of the flute ..." Meowth said.

Meowth suddenly stiffened at the sound, his pupils become black. He moves itself to follow the sound. Jesse and James amazed Meowth acting weird.

"What happened to him?" Jesse asked worried.  
"I do not know ..." James replied.

James suddenly became stuffy, his pupils become black. Jesse look James so strange condition with wonder.

"James ...?"

James moved himself follows Meowth. Jesse pale because she felt something happened to her colleagues. Jesse following James and Meowth move themselves somewhere. In a cave room that contains a lot of cobwebs, James and Meowth are walking alone and then stop there.

"Do not leave me alone!" Jesse said. "What happened to you?"

Jesse realized she looked around the cave is a lot of cobwebs. She felt had a bad feeling. Jesse tried to wake James and Meowth but they weren't at all heard Jesse said.

"Hey!" 'Listen to me or not! " Jesse complained.

Jesse suddenly heard someone playing the flute close. Suddenly there was a purple-haired woman wearing a red dress playing the flute.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked brings Pokeball.

"Hi ... beautiful girl!" cried James waved with Meowth.

Jesse be surprised to see James and Meowth are acting strangely seducing tha girl.

"Hey!" "Stop your foolishness!" Jesse said yelled angrily at James and Meowth do not pay attention to her.

Jesse stopped screaming because she heard something. Jesse blinked see what was up. Apparently there are a lot of strange spiders have six red eyes and horns crawling spider nets. They are Dokugawamon.

"Iiih!" "What the hell are these?!" Jesse asked in panic.

Dokugawamon encircle a woman who plays the flute.

"Apparently you're their master yes" "Who are you?" Jesse asked with her tense.

She stopped playing the flute, then she smiled. Suddenly she changed herself into a figure that is actually Archemon, monster lady legged spider. A figure was shocking to Jesse. Jesse realized she was not a human being despite their boss. What will happen to them?

In the meantime,  
Brock and Adam met BlueMeramon after two Lynxmon defeated. Adam was whispering on Brock to determine whether he is friend or not, but Brock did not know anything for sure. Chansey approached BlueMeramon then Brock was shocked while trying to stop it. Chansey smiled a friendly greeting on BlueMeramon. Then BlueMeramon glanced at Chanesy then smiled.

"You're not hurt?"

Adam and Brock shocked that it can talk.

"He can talk like us" Adam says  
"Yes, besides Meowth ..." Brock said did not expect.

"Is he yours?" BlueMeramon asked, turned to Brock and Adam.  
"Eh?" "Yeah ... he's mine" Brock replied with a nod of his head when he was put back Chansey into Poke ball.

"Do you understand us?" Adam asked to BlueMeramon.  
"Yeah ... weird, I just don't understand it" BlueMeramon said.

Adam wanted to ask BlueMeramon that whether BlueMeramon is a Pokemon or not. BlueMeramon is confused because they don't understand the meaning of Adam.

"Pokemon?" "That's my name is BlueMeramon"

"BlueMeramon" asked Adam blink. "So that's your name"  
"What's a Pokemon?" Asked BlueMeramon.

Adam explained to BlueMeramon about Pokemon.

"So I see ... so we are different from Pokemon you talking" BlueMeramon says.  
"So you're not a Pokemon?" "Who are you really?" Brock asked.  
"We are digimon" BlueMeramon answer.

"Digimon?" asked Adam stared at each other at Brock.

Brock thinks something and wanted to ask BlueMeramon.

"Where are you exactly?"

Hearing the question of Brock, BlueMeramon will explain something. But he stopped answering because he heard something.

BlueMeramon quickly brought Adam and Brock then ran to hide in a gap in the ruins.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Shh ... don't move and don't speak!" BlueMeramon asked Brock and Adam to be silent. They secretly peek what's on the outside.

Suddenly there was a giant-sized objects moving here. The creature looks like a robot but a strange and headed higher approximately 6 meters. He passed the ruins of a building where Brock and the others hid until the creature was gone.

"A ... what is it ...?" Adam asked surprised.  
"I've never seen like that ..." Brock said as well. "What is that thing?"  
"I do not know but I knew he was the cause of all" BlueMeramon answer.  
Brock blink turned to BlueMeramon, he asked. "What do you mean?"

BlueMeramon explains that the creature causing all digimon moved into this world. So Brock and Adam was surprised to hear the explanation from BlueMeramon.

"So he ...?" Brock asked.  
"Yes, it was he who led the digimon sent here, including me" BlueMeramon nodded his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Chapter 19: Fight arrived!

**Chapter 19: Fight start!**

Ash stepped quietly so as not to get caught the cops to get into the two-story building. The police go straight.

In a two-story building, Ash climbed the stairs to see the situation outside. Outside there is some little damage to homes and buildings.

"What happened ...?" Ash asked in tense.  
"There seems to be an attack ..." Pikachu says.

Pikachu suddenly heard something. "Someone's coming! '" Ash, we are hiding! "  
Ash and Pikachu quickly hid behind a room in the two-story building. Ash tried to peek someone comes in through the window. Outside there is a group of Gizumons fly here.

"It's ... it's a group thing!" Ash blinked in surprise.  
"What are they doing here?" Pikachu asked in tense.

They landed all over the mall in front of the cops.

"What is that thing?" the policeman asked he pointed his gun towards one of Gizumons.

The bullet fired by police on one Gizumon but the bullet did not work on Gizumon. One of Gizumon exercise their discretion of cops. The cops were shaking because they felt they could not do anything against them. So they fled to protect themselves.

"They are strong ..." Ash tense when peeking through the window.  
Pikachu blinking indicates he saw something in between the shops. "Hey, look!"

There bodied red striped rabbit hiding with babies digimon. He was Elecmon. They can't get out because many Gizumon are around. One of the baby digimon like crying then Elecmon tried to calm her down. Gizumon heard the sound of crying and then headed to the convenience store. Gizumon have found Elecmon and baby Digimon in the alley way.

"Digimon found!" Said Gizumon is the eye blinking lights.

Elecmon tried to protect the baby digimon when Gizumon approaching them. Elecmon issued electricity to attack Gizumon but electricity wasn't working for Gizumon. Immediately Gizumon quickly grabbed Elecmon even though the baby digimon too scared.

Ash and Pikachu could not stand to look at it until they intervened.

"Thunderbolt" Ash commands.

Pikachu issued thunderbolt to pounce on that Gizumon. So that after the attack, Gizumon releasing Elecmon in a state of rocked.

Ash and Pikachu try to help Elecmon and little digimons.

"Are you okay?" Pikachu asked when he check on Elecmon.  
"Yeah, I'm fine ..." Elecmon said, he breathe while almost strangled.

Ash calling Straptor to ordering use of dust haze with wings that make the Gizumon confused. After the cloud of dust disappeared, Ash and the others are not to be seen again.

At that time, Ash is holding the baby digimon when running with Pikachu and Elecmon.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for saving us" said Elecmon.

In a safe place,

Pikachu accompany baby digimon with Elecmon. The baby digimon was happy once around Pikachu.

"My name is Elecmon, are you?" Elecmon introduce itself to Pikachu.  
"Yes, my name is Pikachu" "That's Ash, my best friend" Pikachu introduce ourselves.  
"Pikachu?" "What a strange name but I've never seen you like that" Elemon lap two hands in bewilderment.  
Pikachu tell Elecmon the difference between Digimon and Pokemon.

"Huh ... you're from another world?" 'Being different from us called 'Pokemon'" Elecmon says.  
"Yes, in our world where humans and Pokémon live side by side but in this world totally different from our world" Pikachu nodded his head.

Ash was waiting Straptor and Unimon back after asking them to check the situation in the whole city. Until Staraptor and Unimon returned after split up all over the city. They landed in front of Ash.

"How is it there?" Ash asked.  
"Many strange creatures always attack people everywhere though many soldiers tried to fight strange creatures" Staraptor replied.  
"It is estimated they will attack everywhere including here" Unimon said.

Ash felt this place really is not safe because he was more worried. Ash returns Staraptor and Unimon into the pokeball.

"Thank you for your help, so you should rest first" said Ash holding a Pokeball.

"Ash, what should we do?" Pikachu asked.  
Ash thought of something they have to acts. "I think we should evacuate first Elecmon and these children to a safe place"

"Yes, we intend to evacuate to a safe place" Elecmon said.  
"You know where it is?" Pikachu asked.  
"Of course, the underground pipeline" replied Elecmon.  
"Underground pipeline?" asked Ash blinked.

"Better not go there ..." Pikachu said.  
"Eh?" "Why not?" Elecmon asked.  
"There are a lot of enemies who control the creatures" Ash replied.  
Elecmon surprised to hear that Ash said. "Really?"

Ash knows the Gizumon controlled enemies but Ash did not understand why they use Gizumon to attack the city.

In the meantime,

Tagiru gathered with the heroes prepare to depart.

"Let's go!" Invite Tagiru excited.  
"Yeah, if we defeat the enemy, I must stop the Kurata" Masaru said, he clapped his hands loudly.  
"Aniki-san, it's the spirit!" Big Agumon support Masaru.

"I'll beat that shit!" Tagiru said upset.  
"Yeah, we definitely beat him!" Gumdramon said.

"You better be careful" said Masaru looks serious.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Taichi said blinked.

Masaru explain if there Kurata, subordinates will use "DNA mixer".

"DNA mixer?" Takato asked.

"If they are using DNA mixer, they will be Digimon" said Masaru.  
"What?!" surprised everyone.

"Humans can turn into digimon with it?" Taiki asked.  
"Right, with a tool like this Digivice" said Masaru shows his digivice tool.

Grandfather clock makers come to explain the time is now. The Heroes's partners now evolved. Masaru and Taiki will go west along OmegaShoutmon and ShineGreymon against Tetsuki; Daisuke and Taichi will go east along Magnamon and Wargreymon to fight Rifles; Takato and Takuya will go north in looking as Dukemon and Agnimon to fight Mika while the last, Tagiru will go south along Arrestdramon against Kou.

Kiriha and his friends came to convey to Taiki before leaving.

"Be careful, we'll catch you when friends from parallel world to come!" Kiriha shouted.  
Akari hopefully expect Taiki survived well.

"I get it, I give it to you!" Taiki nodded his head

Now the heroes split up each with two groups.

"They've gone" said Kiriha look up.  
"I hope they do not get hurt ..." said Nene expect hopefully everyone survived.

While on the other side,

Ash is planning looking for a safe place to live.

"Where we can find a safe place?" Pikachu said.  
"Strange, is not human and digimon can coexist to help each other," asked Ash thought.

"No way, this is different to you ..." "We used to live in a different world from here" Elecmon said.  
"Eh?" Said Pikachu blink turned to Elecmon.  
Elecmon explained that they live in the world they are called the digital world but who knows what's causing them to fall into the human world.

"The digital world?" "I seem to recall Sir toy seller never said that to me" Ash said.

Suddenly the bushes move, Pikachu heard anything suspicious.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked, he turned towards the bushes.

Suddenly a frog that appears trumpet neck tied with a small tadpole in an atmosphere of surprise.

"Ah, what Pokemon they?" "Ah, no, they are digimon?" Ash asked in wrong number.  
"Yeah, they indeed digimon" "They are Gekomon and Otamamon" Elecmon explained.

"Sorry!" "We don't mean to peek, we just make sure your enemy or not" said the frog was **Gekomon** bowed his head.  
"We want to find a safe place" said the little tadpole named **Otamamon**.

"Don't worry, they aren't enemies but they help us, Gekomon" Elecmon says.  
"So?" "I heard digimon hunters wandering everywhere but now it's not here" said Gekomon.  
"Digimon hunter?" Ash blank asked turned to Gekomon.

"Yes, they are are bringing a digital tool called X-loader" Otamamon said.  
"X loader?" asked Ash blinked.  
Ash tried removing the X loader tool from his pocket and showed X-loader on Gekomon and Otamamon. "You mean this, guys?"

Since seeing X loader shown Ash, Gekomon and Otamamon are surprised when they are embraced each other in a panic.

"Jeez ... you too hunter?" Asked Gekomon.

"Eh?" "I'm not a hunter but I do not know about this tool" replied Ash blinked in surprise. "It was old man toymaker gave me ..."

"I believe in Ash and Pikachu as they aren't the enemy" Elecmon said.  
"Elecmon ..." Pikachu said.  
"It's okay, I thank you for saving us" Elecmon smile.

"Gekomon, Otamamon, what are you doing here?" Ash asked Gekomon and Otamamon.  
"We intend to flee to the underwater line, definitely safe" replied Gekomon.

"Huh?" "You want to line the basement?" "Don't go there" Ash says.  
"What did you say?" "There is safe" says Gekomon denied.

Elecmon told Gekomon and Otamamon that what has always been Ash said is true. Gekomon not understand why Elecmon believe in a hunter's. Elecmon replied on Gekomon that Ash is not a hunter because he always different from digimon hunters.

"Is that right? "Asked Gekomon not sure.

Pikachu suddenly heard something.

"What, Pika?" asked one of the baby digimon.

"Ash, there is a call for help!" Pikachu turned to Ash.  
"Eh?" Ash blinked.

Pikachu went looking for someone who asks for help then Ash follow him. Elecmon also joined they are with baby digimons. Until Otamamon and Gekomon also because they are won't to be alone.

Ash saw Pikachu find a digimon blue horned quadruped like a deer in the state wounded and limp.

"That Digimon?" Ash asked when he saw that Digimon.  
"Yes, it's **Moosemon**" replied Elecmon nodded his head.

"Moosemon?" "So it's called" Ash said looking at Moosemon.  
"Are you okay?" Pikachu asked anxiously as he approached Moosemon.  
"Yeah, but my body couldn't move because I attacked they are" Moosemon answer.

"Are the monsters attack you?!" Ash asked.  
Moosemon responded by nodding his head.  
"What happened?" Gekomon asked looks worried.  
"The monsters that had attacked us in underground pipeline" replied Moosemon.

Gekomon and Otamamon surprised to hear that the tunnel had been attacked by the creature. "WHAT!?"  
Now Gekomon and Otamamon understand, so they are believe in Ash.

"Ash, it's was really hurt, he needs to be treated" Pikachu said.  
"That's true, but no Pokemon center here because this other world" Ash said hesitantly.  
They are often afraid that if they could not do anything to Moosemon. X loader suddenly called out Ash, Ash issued X loader from his pocket.

"Spnixmon?" "What?" asked Ash holding X loader.  
"Why do not you just put him in this thing" Spnixmon asked in the X loader. "Here I can be cured"

"That's right" Ash blinked.

Then Ash asked Moosemon to request entry into the X loader so he could rest there. Moosemon was believed to Ash because Ash had heart conscience. Therefore, Moosemon let Ash put him into the X loader. Ash expects Moosemon could be better healed.

"How about we go with Ash and Pikachu?" Elecmon asked. "We can depend on them"  
"That's true, there is no safe place here but we had to come with you" Gekomon said.  
Ash will promise to return they are to a world where Elecmon and the other is when meet with Taiki Kudou.

Pikachu heard something and looked up.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
"Look up!" Pikachu pointed upwards.

Ash to see what's up. Apparently there is a dragon-like creature who flew over while passing through Ash and his friends. There was a boy who was riding digimon.

"What's that?" Ash asked, surprised.  
"Oh it Arrestradramon" cried Elecmon.  
"Arrestradramon?" asked Pikachu turned to Elecmon.

"Yes, he is legendary with its human partner" Elecmon replied.  
"So he's a legendary?" "Who is his partner?" Ash asked.  
"No doubt his name ..." continued Elecmon trying to remember.  
"I remember that, according to rumors, the legendary hero named Tagiru, isn't it?" Said Otamamon remember.  
"I've heard!" Said Gekomon.

Ash was surprised to hear that name is Otamamon and Gekomon said. "Tagiru?"  
"Yes, he is the hero of the second legend" Elecmon nodded his head.  
"Huh?" "Tagiru is the second heroine besides Taiki Kudou legend?" Ash asked, surprised.

Elecmon explained that Tagiru is junior's first legendary hero, Ash did not think it was Tagiru, second hero. Ash confused, scratching his head.

"Why should from the beginning we did not ask him?"

"But they go where?" Said Pikachu curious.  
"Maybe they are will fight the enemy who caused this" thought Gekomon.

"Enemy" "It could be ..." said Ash.

Ash and Pikachu will follow Arrestradramon somewhere, then Elecmon and others also joined.

In the western part of the city, there are some rocks that filled with mud.

Taiki and Masaru came with their partners.

"We've been here" OmegaShoutmon says.  
"Yes ... we have to be careful" said Taiki.

Masaru feel the presence of the enemy was about to come. "They're here"  
"Aniki, they're here!" ShineGreymon said.

Suddenly some Gizumons emerged from the surrounding rocks.

ShineGreymon and OmegaShoutmon prepare to face the Gizumons.

"Welcome, young people" said the man who suddenly appeared among the Gizumons.

"Who are you?!" Masaru asked looked up the offense.

A man wearing glasses was standing on the edge of the hill with the Gizumons. He was Tetsuki.

"My name is Tetsuki, general of the four leaders Black Blaster" Tetsuki introduces himself, touching his glasses.

"So you Kurata's subordinate, is not it?" Masaru clapped his hands loudly.

"Your name is Masaru Daimon, the son of Daimon is commander Kurata says " Tetsuki grin.

"What did you say?" Masaru asked annoyed.  
"We'd better be careful" Taiki advise Masaru.

OmegaShoutmon also agree with Taiki because he felt something was wrong. Tetsuki ordered the group of Gizumons to attack OmegaShoutmon and ShineGreymon.

"Be careful, ShineGreymon!" OmegaShoutmon said.  
"I got it! '" Let's do it! "Said ShineGreymon.

Now they are preparing to fight the Gizumons.

Meanwhile, Tagiru riding Arrestradramon to south to fight the enemy. In the south, there is a mountain in the woods behind the school there. Arrestradramon landed in the middle of the forest, Tagiru down to find the enemy.

"Where is that bastard?" Tagiru Asked while trying to find.

Arrestdramon suddenly felt something come out of the woods. He was worried Tagiru be attacked, he will protect his partner.

Suddenly someone jumped out of the woods, he leaped toward Tagiru to kick him but fortunately Arrestdramon can hold someone's kick. Someone was doing somersaults back to top branch.

"Who are you?" "Uh ... you're right ..." Tagiru blink see someone standing on a tree branch.  
Someone that is Kou ever defeated Ryouma.

Stared at Tagiru, Kou so cynical smile and laugh.

"Grrr ... what are you funny?" Tagiru asked.

"Hehe ... always think you're attractive, it turns out I was right" Kou said.  
"What did you say?" Tagiru asked offended. "You do something to Ryouma!"

"Tagiru, we better be careful because he isn't a human being" said Arrestdramon.  
"I know" said Tagiru directly.

Taiki and his friends are now facing an increasingly tense battle. Did they manage to defeat the enemies?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	22. Chapter 20: Tensing Battle

Chapter 20: Tensing Battle

Taichi and Daisuke are ready to to deal with Rifles in the ruins of the village.

"So you're the boss here!" "Why did you destroy these villages?!" Said Daisuke.  
Taichi knows Kurata's plans to destroy the village in order to put the blame on Digimon.

"You want to put the blame on digimon?" "Digimon was never done like this"  
"Taichi is right!" "You own plan is to make the man accused digimon like us" Wargreymon says.

"We will beat you until you understand yourself!" Daisuke said.

"Huh ... I think the wrong guys?" "That you were wrong, that digimon ruined the atmosphere in the human world" Rifles ignoring the words of the childrens.

"We want to prove that you are guilty if you lose" Daisuke said pointing to Rifles.  
"Yes, Daisuke!" "We'll show that you are innocent" Magnamon said.

"Huh ... never mind" "Okay, I accept this challenge!" Cried Rifles carry the same Digivice equipment with a Digivice owned by Masaru.

Rifles using DNA mixer using Digivice tools. There followed something of a surprise. Rifles turns into a digimon hairy, muscled like a gorilla. **KingKongmon**!

Taichi and Daisuke are very surprised to see this change in Rifles.

"He's changed!" Daisuke asked surprised.  
"Let's not be complacent!" Taichi tense.

Wargreymon and Magnamon prepared to fight with Kingkongmon. Kingkongmon is roars loudly, patting his chest.

Meanwhile in the sky filled with dark clouds and lightning, Takato and Guilmon merged into Dukemon with Takuya turned into Aldamon through his digivice tool.

"I could feel the presence of the enemy here" Dukemon said as he floated in the sky.  
"Me too" said Aldamon also floated.

All of a sudden there was firing the laser beam towards the back of Dukemon but fortunately Dukemon can avoid the shot.

"So they're back!" Aldamon looked back.

Gizumon's group Comes from the dark clouds. They surrounded Dukemon and Aldamon.

"Damn ... they surrounded us!" cried Aldamon behind Dukemon.  
"Unless we don't have time to fight" Dukemon said.  
Aldamon agree with Dukemon, he had to face a lot of Gizumon.

"Let's do it!"  
"Yeah!"

Aldamon and Dukemon fought together against the Gizumon until then they are constantly fighting Gizumon were attack. Some of the time, the Gizumon stop. Dukemon wonder why Gizumon stop that. Aldamon sensed something was wrong. Aldamon turned up.

Apparently someone sexy women who rise to the top Gizumon XT here. She was Mika!

"Well, you are without Partners huh?" Mika asked she smiled at that two digimon.

"Who are you?" Aldamon asked.  
"Show me your strength" pleaded Dukemon.

Mika smiled when she heard Dukemon's word, she agreed she would show its strength. Mika jumped to the heavens above Gizumon XT. Dukemon and Aldamon are shocked and watched her.

"What did she do?" Aldamon asked shocked.

While doing a balance in the sky, she uses tools Digivice to turn her into something. Through DNA-mixer, Mika turns into an angel in the form of demonic digimon woman named Ophainmon falldown mode.

"She turned into a digimon?" Dukemon asked surprised.  
"Impossible ..." Aldamon said.

"Now I was Ophainmon falldown mode" falldown Ophainmon said.

Meanwhile in the south,

Ash went looking Arestradramon in the woods behind the school with Pikachu riding on his shoulders.

"I think he's down here but where they are ..."

Ash threw the Poke balls to summon Staraptor. Ash asked it's to look for signs of these people. Staraptor think Ash's orders and flew into the sky.

Tagiru and Arrestradramon are ready to face Kou.

"Why you are taking this game?" "This is not a game!" Tagiru asked.  
"Really, I'm not a toy, you know!" Arrestradramon said.

"Huh ... of course but I wanted to be stronger ...!" Kou said smirking.

"What did you say?" "You want to be stronger?" "Are you crazy?" Tagiru asked.

Kou smirked and laughed as he looked at Tagiru and Arrestradramon. Tagiru be offended angry since seen Kou smirk. Tagiru ordered Arrestradramon against Kou but Arrestradramon still hesitant if to attack humans.

"Indeed, according to Ren, he's no ordinary person" Tagiru says.  
"Hm ... I see!" Cried Arrestradramon.

Arrestradramon now attacking Kou. But Kou disappeared without a trace. Arrestradramon is surprised when failed attack.

"He's gone?" 'Where is him? "Arrestradramon asked when he looked left and right.  
"Go upon you!" Tagiru shouted.

Arrestradramon looked up after hearing Tagiru screams. Apparently Kou jump up with speed. Kou kick Arrestradramon's head that he fell to the ground.

"Arrestradramon!" Tagiru said.

Arrestradramon tried to stand in a state slightly injured. "I'm fine, Tagiru"  
"He's no ordinary human ... but how can that be?"

Tagiru not understand why he could gain power, but he was able to beat digimon.

"Okay, I will show the real strength" Kou said.

Kou use Digivice tools to transform himself into a robot resembling a terrible digimon and having two swords in his hands.

When you watch kou's changes, Tagiru and Arrestradramon are shocked.

"Impossible ...!"Arrestradramon said.  
"He became a digimon?" Tagiru could not believe.

"Hehehe ... My name is ChaosGrimmon!" That Digimon said.

Peering incident, Staraptor is hiding in tense situation. Staraptor flew quietly without a fuss, he returned to his master to report something.

While Taiki and Masaru face Tetsuki and group of Gizumon together with ShineGreymon and OmegaShoutmon.

"Banking Victorize" OmegaShoutmon issuing a passion for justice from the "V" on its head and attacks the opponent while shining greater than the sun, weeding Gizumons.

"GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon take the GeoGrey sword of the density of the soil. Sword GeoGrey was raging fire held ShineGreymon. Now ShineGreymon slammed some of the Gizumon with his sword.

Masaru leaped toward one Gizumon to beat Gizumon so that Gizumon was thrown several Gizumon until an explosion.

Tetsuki still standing at the edge of the hill at the sight of the battle.

"What the fuck is he?" "How he take it easy?" Masaru annoyance.

Taiki feel if Tetsuki watching the battle, he thought he had a plan. Taiki realize Tetsuki's real reason, then he looked behind him. Apparently, around the beach, there is a village nearby! Taiki worrying if the Gizumons strewn everywhere. Taiki are calling digimon army iron steel, Knightmon with five white soldiers, Chessmon. Taiki ordered Knightmon and Chessmon to block the Gizumon who will be heading to the nearest village.

"Leave it to us, Taiki-dono!" Knightmon nodded his head.

Knightmon and Chessmon troops blocking the Gizumon however can't let something that happened in the village.

Tetsuki touched glasses when he smiles. "Anyway, I don't think boys like you are really smart and know"

Tetsuki issued X loader to transform himself into something.

"DNA-mixer!"

With the tools he's turned into a big-bodied digimon crystal carrying a sword, he was Armamon!

"Waaa!" "He turned into a digimon?" Taiki asked surprised.  
"Huh ... he uses DNA mixer, just like Kouki and the others!" Masaru little tense.

"Haha ... how do I look?" Armamon asked.

"What we do, Taiki?" OmegaShoutmon asked.  
Taiki felt no choice but to fight with Armamon. Taiki asked OmegaShoutmon and ShineGreymon must attack Armamon constantly. Masaru is wonder why Taiki asking so to OmegaShoutmon and ShineGreymon. Taiki replied that they should be gain a long time before that is not too late.

"Let's do it, ShineGreymon" "I trust him" OmegaShoutmon said.  
"Eh?" "I don't understand ... but please, all right 'said ShineGreymon confused.

They are now faced with Armamon to defeat the enemy.

In the meantime,

Ash and the others are waiting Staraptor back. At that Staraptor is back and coming to Ash.

"Have you found them?" Ash asked.  
Staraptor nodded his head and said with his face pale. "Yes, but I witnessed a terrible incident"

"Eh, terrible incident?" asked Ash blinked.

Staraptor explained Ash that the man named Kou can be a terrible thing.

"What?" "That guy could be a monster by using a strange device like with this tool?" Ash asked, surprised.  
"Kou ..." "No one else I remember, the guy who when we meet him in the tunnel" Pikachu said.  
"Yes, I remember but I don't like him because he was really brutal" Ash said.

Ash asked Staraptor led them to where Tagiru and Arrestradramon located.

In the east,

Magnamon and Wargreymon still fighting KingKongmon.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired shots the spherical plasma toward Kingkongmon.  
"Gaia Force" Wargreymon to collect all the energy in the atmosphere and concentrates into one place, then fire a shot super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy.

Magna Blast and Gaia Force together attack Kingkong so that there was an explosion of smoke.

"Did we beat him?" Magnamon asks.  
"I guess I don't know" answer WarGreymon.

Apparently Kingkongmon still not hurt anything at all. Kingkongmon smirked looked Magnamon and Wargreymon.

"It's impossible" said Daisuke could not believe it.

"The power of what the hell it is!" Said Taichi.

Kingkongmon hit his chest while roaring loudly.

"Puncher Meteor!" Kingkongmon using blow wave towards Wargreymon aura.

Wargreymon hited by Kingkongmon so he fell.

"Wargreymon" said Magnamon.

As he relaxes, Kingkongmon jump ahead Magnamon.

"Watch out, Magnamon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Jungle Kick!" Kingkongmon kicked Magnamon with a hard kick.

Magnamon fell to the ground after being kicked Kingkongmon.  
"Magnamon!" Said Daisuke.

While Dukemon and Aldamon against Ophaimon falldown in the sky.

"Royal Saber!" Dukemon sends a powerful lightning sword grams.  
"Brahmashira!" Aldamon collect solar energy into dense fireball which he threw at the enemy.

Both attacks were attacked Ophainmon falldown that smoke explosion occurred. They think if this works but it is not because that falldown Ophainmon can use barrier to block both attacks.

"Huh, I'll give you something interesting!" Cried Ophainmon falldown.  
"Flame Hellscythe" falldown Ophanimon hunt opponents with Flame Hellscythe, then plunges the soul hunted with hellfire into hell.

Dukemon and Aldamon surrounded by hellfire issued Ophainmon falldown. Whether they can deal with this enemy?

At that time, ShineGreymon and OmegaShoutmon struggled against Armamon.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon make legs changes to the blades by filling enemies with the fighting spirit of his passion, then use them to kick and cut the opponent apart.

"Shining light" ShineGreymon do mows down opponents with wings shimmering light.

Beat Slash and Shining light attack Armamon simultaneously. But Armamon not stop using a protective barrier.

"Shit!" "He used a protective barrier!" Said Masaru.

"Sword Masquerade!" Armamon attack OmegaShoutmon and ShineGreymon in the front row with a large sword swing.

OmegaShoutmon and ShineGreymon suffered Armamon's huge sword swing.  
"OmegaShoutmon" "ShineGreymon!" Said Taiki and Masaru.

"He's really strong" said OmegaShoutmon as he tried to stand.  
"Huh ... his strength increase!" Cried ShineGreymon.

"Actually, my strength is energy taken from digimons are commander who destroyed" Armamon explained.  
"What?" "You take energy from digimons to increase its power!" Asked Taiki.  
"Yes, we gather strength from digimon's energy we hunt" said Armamon.  
"For what?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"To beat the heroic efforts easily destroy digimon in the digital world, is not it?" Said Masaru directly.  
Taiki surprised when turned on Masaru.

"Hehe ... I did not thought you know the reason for us but for me you can't beat me!" Cried Armamon.

"What did you say?" Asked ShineGreymon offended when going to beat him. But OmegaShoutmon stop him.

"I'll show you in your weakness" Armamon said.  
Armamon call the Gizumon to instruct them to go to the nearest village. The Gizumon headed to a nearby village. Taiki asked OmegaShoutmon chasing them so he could not let the Gizumon screwed up in the nearby village. OmegaShoutmon trying to catch the Gizumon but Armamon is stoping him in his way.

"That's your weakness ..."

Armamon attacked OmegaShoutmon by a massive explosion of fire multiple times, lugging around an opponent on the battlefield "Flame of Rage" OmegaShoutmon hit by Flame rage that he fell but fortunately ShineGreymon can save him.

"Why would you endanger the lives of human beings, but you're a human!" Asked Taiki angry.

"I don't care, I just analyze your weakness" Armamon (Tetsuki) replied.

Masaru was upset on Tetsuki because he thought Tetsuki as people who haven't feelings.

Knightmon and Chessmon trying to block some Gizumon. One of Chessmon looked forward so he was surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Knightmon.  
"Look!" Chessmon pointing forward.

Many Gizumon come here. Knightmon think what they should do to many Gizumon.

Suddenly there were attacked Gizumon from behind Knightmon and Chessmon. The attack is Hyper launcher, moves from digimon ever **ZeekGreymon** is known as a cyborg dinosaur!

"You ..." said Knightmon.

Taiki and Masaru surprised to see there was smoke explosion near the village nearby.

"Got it?" "What you can't do anything about it" said Armamon.  
"You're wrong, Armamon" said Masaru.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Armamon.  
"That's just the Gizumon been defeated, I could see from afar" Masaru said.  
"What," asked Armamon surprised.

Taiki imagined that Gizumon attacked something is against the Gizumon. Taiki blank somebody called him, then he looked up. On it, there was a cyborg dinosaur digimon fly.

"That's ..." said OmegaShoutmon.

Turns out he was ZeekGreymon! He shared ride by Kiriha.

"Taiki and Masaru, you alright?" Said Kiriha.  
"Kiriha!" Taiki relieved to see his friend.

Not only Kiriha, there is also Tohma (Digimon savers), a Japanese-austria mulatto child being a child prodigy and Masaru's rivals but they're also friends. Tohma also with his partner, the **MirageGaogamon**.

"Tohma" said Masaru.  
"Sorry, we're late!" "But will not a long story, we have to defeat him first" Tohma said.

Kiriha and Tohma Besides, there are also friends of Masaru and Taiki came to help them beat Armamon.

"Thank God, you're okay" said Akari relief with Dorulumon and Cutemon.  
"We will help you if you're in trouble!" Said Zenjiro gave a thumbs while smiling with Ballistamon  
"We can't let him beat you, so we can help you" Nene said. Mervamon and Beezlemon nod their heads when agrees with Nene.  
"Don't worry, leave the Gizumon to us, Taiki-san!" Said Yuu with his partner, Tsuwamon.  
"Everyone ..." said Taiki feeling him wasn't alone now.

"Fortunately, we aren't too late, then you really don't get hurt" said Yoshino, Masaru and Tohma's colleagues who are older and as a sister who pay attention.  
"We were surprised to hear that Kurata was still alive and doing again so I could not take it anymore" Ikuto said. "So we came here!"

There are also two beautiful women who have Chessmon black and white. They are **Miki**and **Megumi**. Until the old man named **Yushima**with his partner, Kamemon

"Good, now we aren't alone anymore" said Masaru.  
Taiki agrees with a nod of his head. "Yeah ..."

"Huh ... your friends to defend you so" "No problem, but you can not beat us" exclaimed Armamon.  
Masaru glanced at Armamon. "Is that right? '" If we work together, we can beat you with our own efforts "  
"Yes" Taiki nodded his head. "Kiriha!"  
Kiriha smiled because he knew that meant Taiki. Kiriha and Taiki will combine OmegaShoutmon and ZeekGreymon through digixros. OmegaShoutmon joined with Zeekgreymon

then turned into a powerful Digimon named Shoutmon DX. Begin Shoutmon DX and ShineGreymon now prepared against Armamon.

Not only Kiriha and his friends, there are also friends of the world another dimension would help the heroes fight the enemies.

In the east,

Ken suddenly come together Stingmon, Digimon insectman.  
"Motomiya-kun, sorry we're late!"  
"Ken!" Said Daisuke relieved to see his friend coming.  
Ken says friends are coming will help Daisuke and Taichi against KingKongmon. There is also Yamato comes with MetalGarurumon.  
"Let's do it, Taichi!"  
"Okay" Taichi nodded his head.

Taichi and Yamato are combine MetalGreymon and WarGreymon through their dgivice tools then they merge into one Digimon white knight who handed a different. It name was **Omegamon**.

Magnamon turned back into Veemon then he again turned into a mature level digimon named Ex Veemon. Daisuke and Ken also incorporates ExVeemon and Stingmon to instantly turn into Imperialdramon in digimon the form of a dragon, a giant dragon.

In the North,

Takato and Takuya's Friends also came help to beat Ophainmon falldown.  
"Takato-kun, we'll help you" said Henry in the form of his partner, Megagargomon.  
"Henry-kun, thanks for coming!" Said Takato in the form of Dukemon.

"Takuya-nichan" "we've come to help you" said Tomoki in the Kumamon's form.  
"Let's do it!" Cried Wolfmon.  
"All right, I understand" said Aldamon nodded his head.  
Kumamon and friends turned into a light, colorful balls that will join the glittering with Aldamon. Colorful light ball and Aldamon merged into **Susannomon**, digimon Susanno legend.

In the South,

Ash and Pikachu follow Staraptor to find Tagiru in somewhere. They stopped when Staraptor twirling to show the location. Ash return Starpator into the poke ball.

"Soon we will be approaching" said Pikachu looked tense.  
"Yeah, I have a feeling that not right" said Ash.  
It happened so quickly that the vibration of air takes time to spread and reach the Ash and Pikachu's ears so they were surprised.

"What happened?" Ash asked.  
"We have to go there" Pikachu looked at Ash. They went looking Tagiru in the woods were full of darkness.

Tagiru slightly injured condition along Arrestradramon against ChaosGrimmon.  
"Damn ... he's really strong"  
"You haven't satisfied yes" "With pleasure, I will fight with you" said ChaosGrimmon.

Tagiru thought ChaosGrimmon think this game when he saw ChaosGrimmon smiled wickedly at him. Tagiru so angry annoyed at ChaosGrimmon. Tagiru will prove to ChaosGrimmon that ChaosGrimmon guilty.  
"I'll prove to you that you are wrong"

Hearing those words Tagiru, ChaosGrimmon so laugh out loud. "Hahaha ... you want to prove me guilty?" "Do not joke, kid"

ChaosGrimmon be slashing Arrestradramon with great power but suddenly there was a shot so he stopped. "Who is it?"

Turns out the shot came from Astamon.  
"Astamon!" Said Arrestdramon.  
Tagiru realized that if there Astamon, mean somebody he knew. Apparently Ryouma back in a state that had healed. He along with Airu and Ren while riding Ptremon.

"Fortunately, we are not too late!" Said Ryouma standing on Ptredamon.  
"Ryouma" "You're better!" Said Tagiru relief. "Eh, but how are you?"  
"Yeah, I better thanks Cutemon's treatment " Ryouma nodded his head.

"Huh ... you that time yes," "You're still alive" said ChaosGrimmon.  
"Digimon that?" Said Ren blinked in surprise.  
"I heard that enemies can become Digimon but I think he's really terrible" comments Airu.

"Tagiru, we'll come help you fight her," said Ryouma. "Not just us, ..."  
There Locomon come with Kiichi, Tagiru's classmates. Inside of Locomon, there are friends who Tagiru know. They want to help Tagiru beat ChaosGrimmon.  
"Let's beat him together" Ryouma said.  
"Yes" Tagiru smiled and nodded his head.

ChaosGrimmon suddenly burst out laughing. "Beat me?" "Don't make me laugh!"

"Disgusted" "what the hell he laughed" Airu cringe.  
"I think he's a pain ..." said Ren.

"Huh ... I can't let garbage disrupt our fight" cried ChaosGrimmon. ChaosGrimmon is ordered that Gizumon against digimon hunters.

Those Gizumons will attack the digimon hunters. Ryouma to invites digimon hunters to counter them.  
"Tagiru, I leave it to you!" Ryouma yells at Tagiru.

"I understand!" Tagiru nodded his head. "Arrestdramon, let's do it!"  
"Ok!" Arrestdramon prepared against ChaosGrimmon.

Are Arrestdramon beat ChaosGrimmon?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Chapter 21: Don't Give up!

**Chapter 21: Don't Give up!**

Ash ruffled the bushes to find Tagiru in the forest with Pikachu. Finally, from behind a bush, Ash could see Tagiru and Arrestdramon facing a creature that hasn't he ever seen.  
Ash was shocked once when issuing Pokedex to check what it was. Ash showed Pokedex towards that ChaosGrimmon. Pokedex explains that there is no data about the creature. Pikachu thought possible creature also called Digimon. Since then Ash saw Tagiru and his partner, he thinks what he is doing.  
"Not only that boy, there are also some childrens there" Pikachu pointed to childrens and digimons against the Gizumons.  
Ash felt the children needed help, he would intervene. Ash will go to Tagiru to ask him to let him help Tagiru in battle with the creature.  
"It will not let anyone interfere with our fight" said ChaosGrimmon raised his left hand to do something.  
Barrier suddenly appears in a circle so that the children shocked. When Ash was shocked when from behind the barrier circle appears.

"What happened?"

"Astamon, do!" Command Ryouma.  
"I understand" co Astamon.

"Bullet Dark!" Astamon shot with a firearm.  
But the attack wasn't working when the bullets could not penetrate the barrier which used ChaosGrimmon.  
"Damn ... did not work!"

"We can't through the this" Ren knocks that barrier.  
"So we couldn't help him?" Hideaki asked anxiously.

Suddenly a Gizumon was attacked Ryouma and his friends but luckily Astamon kick Gizumon.

"We have to focus against them" said Ryouma.  
"Yes" said friends.  
Ryouma see Tagiru and his partner against the enemy in the hope that they can win against ChaosGrimmon.

"Why are you doing?" Asked Tagiru.  
"Fufu ... I use this barrier in order not to disturb our fight" cried ChaosGrimmon.  
"Grrr ... do you think this game but this is not a game!" Tagiru upset.  
"Tagiru!" Said Arresterdramon glance at Tagiru.  
Tagiru do digixros to make Arresterdramon evolve into "Arresterdramon Superior Mode". On the tail, there appears Kinkoji after he changed.

"Arresterdramon Superior Mode!"

"Huh ... you evolve up huh" said ChaosGrimmon be cold. "Then, we play!"

ChaosGrimmon fight with Arresterdramon Superior Mode in a tense battle.

Meanwhile, in the underground, Brock and Adam followed BlueMeramon find a way out so they can get out.

"BlueMeramon, he the one the cause behind all?" Asked Adam to BlueMeramon.  
"Yes, if we can defeat it, the digimon will return to the world each then this Digi-quartz will disappear" BlueMeramon said.  
"Digi-Quartz" "What's that?" Adam asked.  
"It's a place where you see the digimon, so you can't get out of here" BlueMeramon explained.  
Adam worried thinking can't get out of this underground.

"BlueMeramon, That creature is Digimon too?" Brock asked BlueMeramon.  
"I don't know which creature" BlueMeramon replied. "Digimon and Pokemon are always different than the horrible creature"  
Adam wondered ask why the creature was causing the digimon moved into the world of Pokemon. BlueMeramon said he did not know the reason for all the creatures that moved digimon here. BlueMeramon suddenly stopped as he heard the girl's screams.

"The sound of screams ...?" Adam blinked asked.  
"It seems not far from here ..." said Brock looked around.  
"I think definitely in above" BlueMeramon glanced hole large gap higher on the cliff above them.

On the other hand, Jesse and her friend trapped in a spider's web. The Dokugawamon has surrounded team rocket around them.

"Help us!" Jesse yelled for help.  
James and Meowth under hypnosis by Archenmon, digimon female spider.  
"Hey, you guys!" "No kidding!" Jesse shouted angrily at James and Meowth still under the influence of this hypnosis.  
James and Meowth aren't at all affected by the words of Jesse.

Archemon and Dokugawamon approached caught Team rocket in the spider net. Jesse feels herself will end with her colleagues while thought she asking for help to anyone.

Suddenly a fireball thrown at the Dokugawamon so that the spider was thrown from a spider net. Archemon surprised to see the Dokugawamon attacked something. Mankey suddenly jumped in front of a shocked Archemon. Immediately Mankey clawed Archemon's face by scratching. Archemon covered her face with agony. Suddenly, plus pain, Archemon is scream in pain. Apparently Crogunak pierced Archemon's ass with orange hands. Archemon escape the painful condition even Dokugawamon's group also follow her. Team Rocket is released from the spiders's nets by BlueMeramon.

Once released, Jesse was impressed by the BlueMeramon. Brock asked her to not worry because BlueMeramon who help them. After the hypnotic influence is gone, James and Meowth are back then they rattled aware of what they do today.

"Lho?" "Where?" Asked James surprised as did not remember anything.  
"I think I can't remember ... nope" said Meowth as well. "What happened?"  
"It's better you don't need to remember" Jesse said to be resentful.  
James and Meowth amazed to see Jesse's attitude. "Why him?"

In the parallel world,

When the battle between Arresterdramon Superior Mode and ChaosGrimmon always thrilling. Arresterdramon is wagging his tail to attack ChaosGrimmon but ChaosGrimmon managed to hold the Arresterdramon's tail with speed. Arresterdramon tried to pull the tail from ChaosGrimmon.

"Huh ... not bad but you can't beat me!" Cried ChaosGrimmon.  
Now currently ChaosGrimmon dropped Arresterdramon to the ground with loud.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru shouted.

Arresterdramon almost collapsed even though he tried to tried to stand up but ChaosGrimmon stepped Arresterdramon's back loudly.

"Waaa!" Arresterdramon scream in pain.  
"Arresterdramon" "What did you do to him, bastard?" Tagiru angry when asked to keep the enemy demanding partner.

"Shut up, it's a game, you know" "No need to interfere, it's digimon just a toy " said ChaosGrimmon.  
Tagiru offended angry at these ChaosGrimmon's words because ChaosGrimmon disregard mortal life he even respond to digimon as toys.

"You're wrong!" "Digimon aren't toys but living creatures just like us!" "Digimon are good friends of us all"

"Huh ... you claim to digimon as a friend" asked ChaosGrimmon.  
"Stupid, you don't understand yourself" "Because Tagiru are people who I trust as a friend who gives me strength, we are the strongest pair number one!" Said Arresterdramon.  
"Arresterdramon ..." Tagiru is to pay attention to Arresterdramon was care to him.

Therefore, Tagiru won't to lose! He wants to protect those he loves with an intense desire.

At the store owner Clock shop's old man,

Suddenly it was shining stunningly crystal ball made old man clock owner and Clockmon surprised distract the crystal ball.

"Sir, Look!" "That crystal ball glowing!" Clockmon said.  
"It could be ..." thought old man clock owner.  
The seven light coming out of the crystal ball that came out of the store hours to two of the seven light scatter, each to a different direction.

Old man clock owner knows that the seven light that will lead to the hero to give strength but he was worried that there was a mistake.

In the west,

When the battle between the heroes with the Gizumon, Cutemon suddenly heard something from above. Cutemon look up to see what was wrong. There is a light that came barreling down here.

"Oi, there are two light!" Cutemon is pointing upwards.  
"What's that?" Zenjiro asked look to the sky.

Two light that leads to ... Taiki and Masaru!

Taiki and Masaru surprised when the light come on them. "Waaa!"

After light crashing Taiki and Masaru, this bright of light is getting bigger makes Kiriha and the other closed eye while Armamon too. After that, the rays of light had disappeared then they re-opened their eyes to see what was happened. They were surprised to see Taiki and Masaru throughout their bodies surrounded by the light of the time.

"Their bodies are more shine?" Old man Yushima asked surprised.  
"Wait, I remember I've seen the light ..." Nene said.  
"Yes, it is the light of the digital ritual" Kiriha said.  
"Digital Ritual?" asked Tohma.

"If I had the power of this light, let's do it, ShineGreymon!" Masaru use digivice tool to convert Shinegreymon be to ShineGreymon Burst Mode.  
"Ok, ani-san!" Said ShineGreymon burst mode.

Taiki smiled as he argues with Masaru and then Taiki asked his friends to do digixros. "Let's do it!"  
Taiki friends do digixros to make Shoutmon and all digimons into Shoutmon X7 DX.

Masaru and friends (digimon savers) surprised to see Shoutmon X7.

"All digimons merge into one?" Yoshino asked dumbly.  
"Unbelievable ..." Ikuto said as well.

"Huh ... you think you can beat me?" "Do not make me laugh" exclaimed Armamon.

In the east,

Two light also illuminates Taichi and Daisuke. Their bodies are also covered with light.  
"Huh ... it's ..." said Daisuke saw his body surrounded by light.  
"This is the power of ritual time digital light" Taichi said.

Daisuke excited after getting the power light. Daisuke raised Digivice tool towards Imperaldramon dragon mode. Imperaldrmon dragon mode changed to Imperaldramon Fighter mode.

"All right!" "Let's do it, guys!" Invite Taichi as chairman.

Omegamon and Imperaldramon fighter mode preparing for Kingkongmon.

In the north,

Takato and Takuya also got a ray of light that had come across their bodies through Dukemon and Susannomon.

"I think I can power this!" Takato saw two hands.  
"Me too" said Takuya.

"What's that?" Rika asked in the form of his partner, Renamon.  
"The light what is it?" Asked Jenrya in the form of his partner, MachGaogamon.

Takato said the two friends that this light comes from digital ritual. Suddenly there was a red Digimon type of transport vehicles to come here. He called **Grani**.

"Grani" "There you are, too!" Takato said.  
"I will give strength to you to beat the man!" Says Grani when surrounded Ophanimon falldown mode.

"Huh?" "What is this creature?" Asked Ophainmon falldown mode.

Dukemon leaped toward Grani to join mix. They joined into a "Dukemon Crimson Mode" which has eight wings on his back and his body is different from Dukemon.

Since then Ophaimon falldown mode to see the changes and two digimon's body was also covered by a beam of light. She thought there was no problem with smiling.

"Dukemon Crimson, you ready?" Asked Susannomon turned to Dukemon.  
"Yeah ... I'm ready" said Dukemon.

They now fight Ophainmon falldown mode.

In the south while,

Kiichi ride up Locomon against the Gizumon. He blinked saw something slide come because he heard it.  
"What's that?"

Something that is a ray of light glide like a comet. Light comet is crashing into the barrier which used ChaosGrimmon's shield so that it can penetrate the shield barrier.

"What?" asked ChaosGrimmon surprised when stopped fighting Arresterdramon.  
Tagiru see the light beam in his direction. "Waaa!"  
Ryouma and his friends were surprised since seen the light slammed into on Tagiru.

"Tagiru!" Ryouma said.

But after the light was crashed into him, Tagiru now covered with light rays.  
"Tagiru, your body ..." said Arresterdramon.  
"Ah, my body was covered with a light?! 'Asked Tagiru ruffled body.  
Tagiru considering he felt the power of time in digital ritual.

"I think my strength increased time Tagiru got power of the light that had" Arresterdramon feel the his whole body.  
"Yeah, let's do it!" Invite Tagiru. "We have to beat the bastard!"  
"Ok I understand" Arresterdramon nodded his head.

ChaosGrimmon feel a little worried since seeing Tagiru got power of the light. Suddenly he got a communication from the leader, Kurata.  
"Old man?" "What did you say?"

"It seems you're a little worried about ya ... I heard that some from Rifles that the light is give strength to member heroes" Kurata said.  
"Huh, who's to say I'm worried about it!" cried ChaosGrimmon.  
Kurata expressed the ChaosGrimmon that there is nothing to worry about anymore, ChaosGrimmon wonder is meant Kurata. Kurata quietly whispered something in ChaosGrimmon.  
"Is that so?" "Huh ... just make shock" cried ChaosGrimmon sighed.

"ChaosGrimmon, uh ...Kou" "We'll beat you so that you realize what you mean by digimon!" Said Tagiru refers ChaosGrimmon.  
"Beat" "Do not make me laugh!" Said ChaosGrimmon.

Ryouma felt he had a bad feeling. Airu wonder asked Ryouma why Ryouma isn't happy

"If he wasn't surprised or a little worried, he already knows ..." said Ryouma.  
"What do you mean?" asked Hideaki with his partner, Dobermon.  
"Oh maybe...!" Said Ren tense.

"Arresterdramon, beat him!" said Tagiru spirit no less.  
"OK!" Arresterdramon advancing towards ChaosGrimmon.  
Arresterdramon will punch ChaosGrimmon but ChaosGrimmon easily avoid punches his fist.

"What?!" asked Tagiru and Arresterdramon shocked.  
"I told you, you can't beat me" said ChaosGrimmon.

ChaosGrimmon slammed Arresterdramon stomach with his legs so Arresterdramon fall.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru shouted.  
"Hahaha ... even if you are able to power light before, you will not beat me!" Cried ChaosGrimmon. "You do not know why I was not at all afraid of power the light!"

Ryouma felt he understood why Arresterdramon and Tagiru could not beat the enemy even if they are able to power the light.  
"Wait, I get it now" said Ryouma. "You said they were offered in digital ritual, isn't it?"  
"Eh?" "Yes, when digital ritual, they're able to power light but otherwise power light back to digital ritual without heroes eighth " Airu explained.  
"It could be ..." said Hideaki.  
"Yes, if there are no heroes eighth, we can't defeat the enemies" Ryouma replied sternly.  
Airu and his friends seem to feel tense and frustrated that they can't do anything about it.

All the heroes are still fighting the enemies in several different places. But the heroes and their digimon still can not defeat enemies even though they've got the power of light.

Arresterdramon collapsed on the ground until ChaosGrimmon stepped back Arresterdramon loudly.  
"Die, Arresterdramon!" ChaosGrimmon stepping Arresterdramon loudly.

As he watched it, Tagiru don't hold be angry. On the other side, Ash and Pikachu saw ChaosGrimmon conduct that is abusive on Arresterdramon.

"Cruel ..." Pikachu said horrified.  
Ash looked angry when he saw the attitude of ChaosGrimmon rude and cruel to Arresterdramon.  
"Ash, what do we do?" Said Pikachu.  
X loader suddenly sounded, Ash removing it from his pocket.  
"What, Spnimon?"  
"If you want to do, we are ready to help you" said Spniomon.  
After hearing from Spniomon, Ash thinks what he's doing.

Tagiru can't let ChaosGrimmon do cruel things to Arresterdramon. Tagiru find a way to stop ChaosGrimmon although he took sticks and went up the tree to reach on ChaosGrimmon. Tagiru jump ChaosGrimmon's shoulder to ride. When up to ChaosGrimmon's shoulder, Tagiru hitting ChaosGrimmon's head.

"Huh ... did not hurt" ChaosGrimmon to capture Tagiru quickly.  
"Tagiru!" Said Arresterdramon surprised.

"Tagiru!" friends said at outside the protective barrier.

"Hahaha ... I'll show you something in front of you, dragon coward!" Said ChaosGrimmon still hold Tagiru as a prisoner.  
ChaosGrimmon had thrown Tagiru down.

"NO!" "TAGIRU!" Said Arresterdramon shocked to see Tagiru thrown by ChaosGrimmon.  
Tagiru think something happened to him, then he can't do anything about it. But suddenly there was a light brown bird came to the rescue Tagiru. He managed to catch Tagiru with hold Tagiru's shoulder.

Tagiru wondered where the bird appeared. "A digimon?"  
"Are you okay?" Asked a boy riding a Unimon with mouse electricity.  
Tagiru surprised to meet with a boy who when he met, Ash. "Wait, you were, right?"  
"Yes, my name is Ash!" Ash introduces himself.

Ryouma and his friends were surprised to see there was a boy who had never seen helping Tagiru.  
"Who is he?" Ren asked.  
"I've never seen a child like that ..." said Ryouma.  
"The rabbit is so cute, I want it!" said Airu fascinated by the cuteness electric rat.  
"You ..." Ren very depressed.  
"Ah, wait a minute! '" It's him! "Said Kiichi.  
"Really?" Said Hideaki turned to Kiichi.  
"Yeah, that boy was saved me and Locomon when Gizumon attack us" Kiichi nodded his head.

ChaosGrimmon not expecting another boy who was able to get into his detention barrier.  
"I can't believe we meet again" "Huh ... you want to fight me?"  
"Huh ... you think humans and creatures called Digimon who have described it as a toy, I don't like that!" said Ash. "Therefore, I will oppose you to fight you!"

ChaosGrimmon let Ash will oppose against him. "Can you fight me?"  
"I did not know until I tried it myself!" Said Ash.  
"Yes!" Pikachu nodded his head.  
"Hahaha ... you think you can fight me?" Asked ChaosGrimmon.  
"See for yourself!" said Ash.

Ash asks Pikachu issued static electricity to give a signal. When viewing a thunder power of Pikachu, Tortera and the digimon that Moosemon, Gekomon and others secretly hiding behind the bushes. Torterra issued a rope to tie the plants from the back ChaosGrimmon's right leg. ChaosGrimmon blink see something right foot still tied potato plants. "What the hell!"

"Aerial Air!" Ash commands on Unimon.  
Unimon issuing aura from his mouth. "Aerial Air!"

Air Aerial attacked ChaosGrimmon's head.

Torterra try to try to pull the ChaosGrimmon's right leg even though the digimons help attract ChaosGrimmon's right foot with their best powers. When drawn, ChaosGrimmon collapsed to he knelt.  
"What the fuck?!"

Ash commands Buizel, pokemon water weasel do aqua jet to ChaosGrimmon's stomach. Then Ash also ordered Infernape did Fire Punch to beat ChaosGrimmon's face.

"Now, Spinomon!" Ash shouted commands.  
Suddenly the ground shook above ChaosGrimmon, Spinomon emerged from the ground in a state rolling. ChaosGrimmon thrown from Spinomon's overthrow so he was lying.

"Gible, Draco Meteor!" Ash commands.  
Gible appears on a large rock, and then he opened his mouth to remove the aura of the comet. Some comets aura of Gible's mouth into the sky, then the aura comet split split up each toward ChaosGrimmon. Aura comet hitting ChaosGrimmon resulting in an explosion of smoke. Ash sure if he is defeated or not, it still can't defeat ChaosGrimmon.

"Damn ... you guys make me angry!" ChaosGrimmon exclaimed as he stood up.

"Why not work!?" Said Ash blinked.  
"I'll show you my strength!" Said ChaosGrimmon do something.

ChaosGrimmon wag his hand to blow all the way. Winds were out of ChaosGrimmon's hand against Pokemon and digimon. Pokemon and Digimon belongs Ash thrown by ChaosGrimmon's attack. When ChaosGrimmon attack, Staraptor fell when holding Tagiru then Unimon also fell when Ash and Pikachu riding it. So Pokemon and Digimon so can't do anything about the current situation.

Tagiru and Ash wake up after this incident.  
"You all right, Ash?" Asked Tagiru.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Ash replied.

Ash saw his pokemon and digimon that help him is still injured, so he pulled back his pokemon into a Poke ball. Tagiru blink surprised to see Ash wearing a strange object he had never seen.  
"Is that your digivice?"

"This isn't a Digivice, but I don't know about Digivice" said Ash.  
"But this is called Digivice?" Ash shows X loader at Tagiru.  
"Huh?" 'You have X loader ?!"asked Tagiru.  
Ash explains that he doesn't know about digimon.

"Huh ... you don't know about Digimon?" "Did not you yourself do not know your partner Digimon although a little mouse?" Asked ChaosGrimmon.  
"What are you talking?" "I did not know digimon but Pikachu is a Pokemon!" Ash said indignantly.  
"Pokemon?" asked Tagiru.

"I don't care where you come from you, but you're not going to beat me with your most low creatures" ChaosGrimmon laugh.  
"What did you say?" "Don't underestimate the Pokemon like this! '" They are my most precious, "said Ash.  
"Yes, we will not know until we try!" Pikachu said. "Ash has become their most precious friends we wanted to fulfill his dream to become a Pokemon master!"  
"Pikachu ..." Ash noticed to Pikachu.

"Pokemon master?" asked Tagiru blink in surprise. "So they're all Pokemon?"

"Of course, but I was Digimon" said Spinomon tried to get up. "I promised to help Ash as I return the favor to him"

"Therefore, we will not be defeated by you!" Ash said pointing to ChaosGrimmon.

In the shop owner clock,

Crystal ball suddenly shine again made old man clock maker and Clockmon surprised.  
"What happened?" "What does it mean?" asked the old man clock makers.  
"This crystal glowing!" Said Clockmon.

Suddenly a light ball that was out of this luminous crystals to come out of the window.  
"The comet light?" asked Clockmon.  
"So ... it's the eighth?" Asked the watchmaker old man stared.

Meanwhile, Dukemon turned his attention to something that glides. "What's that?"  
"That's ..." asked Susanoomon.  
Ophaimon falldown mode was very surprised to see one more comet light as if she thought the light was just seven.

"Commander Kurata, would not you say comet seventh light is not a problem but one more comet?"

In the main headquarters, Kurata is receive messages from Ophainmon falldown mode that another comet light.  
"WHAT!" "Another one?"  
Kurata can't quite understand why. Kurata thinks he knows just the seventh hero but he did not know why there was hero eighth.

In the south,

Tagiru and Ash together with Arresterdramon and Pikachu faced ChaosGrimmon time together. Ryouma and all digimon hunters still continues to fight the Gizumon.

"Damn ... we are hard against them because a lot of them!" Airu said anxiously.  
Chohakkaimon still tired against Gizumon.  
"Cho-hakkaimon, are you okay?" Airu ask when trying to help her partner.  
"Yeah ..." said Cho-hakkaimon.  
Cho-hakkaimon blink see something coming from the sky. "What's that?"

There are white comet dazzled coming here.

"Light comet?" Ryouma asked surprised.  
"Isn't the seventh comet glow?" Said Ren tried to count.  
Ryouma wonder what the comet light.

"Look, Tagiru!" Said Arresterdramon.  
Comets were coming towards the location where the fight was.  
"What," asked ChaosGrimmon surprised when looked behind him to see the comet. "No way!"

Comets light through the into the barrier so that the comet leads to Ash.  
"Whoa!" Said Ash was shocked when the comet was going to hit him.  
light Comet hit Ash so there glare makes Tagiru and others closed their eyes. After that, Tagiru opened his eyes to see what happened until he was shocked.  
Ash's body covered with glow after the comet swallowed him.

"No way ..." said Tagiru stare as if he could not think.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	24. Chapter 22: Eighth Heroes

**Chapter 22: Eighth Hero**

Meanwhile, Tagiru see Ash's whole body covered with light as if he was dazed.  
Ash surprised ruffled his body covered with all light. "What the hell!?"  
"So ... you're a hero eighth!?" asked Tagiru.  
Ash blink turned to Tagiru when he heard Tagiru saying so. "Heroes eighth?" "What do you mean?"  
"That ..." said Tagiru.

"Tagiru!" Arresterdramon call Tagiru. "I can feel my power before!"  
"Really?" Asked Tagiru.

When the light of comet witnessed, Ryouma and his friends are suprised.  
"You kidding?" Said Ren dazed.  
"Why comet of light gives it's strength to that kid?" Airu asked.  
"Hm ... I think the boy wasn't from this world ..." thought Ryouma.  
"Huh?" Hideaki blinks on Ryouma. "What do you mean?"  
"That brat had the same tools Digivice with us, isn't?" Ren said.  
"Yes, but he has some odd things that can remove the creatures' Ryouma said. "Who is it Anyway?"

While in the north,

Dukemon and Susanoomon get more power than the previous level.  
"It has increased my strength ..." said Susanoomon feel the whole body.  
"Me too!" said Dukemon.

"You think you can beat me?" "No kidding" said Ophainmon falldown mode.  
"Flame Hellscythe!" falldown Ophanimon mode is doing hunt opponents with Flame, then plunges the soul hunted with hellfire into hell.

Dukemon use a shield to block the Flame hellscythe. Ophainmon falldown mode very surprised to see it.

"Impossible ...!"

"Susanoomon!" Dukemon yelling at Susanoomon.  
"I understand" Susanoomon nodded his head.  
Susanoomon use laser guns to shoot towards Ophainmon falldown mode.

"ZERO-arms Orochi!"

A shot from the laser weapon that can get Ophainmon falldown mode. "Waaaa!"

After being defeated by Dukemon and Susanoomon, Ophainmon falldown Mode returned to Mika in human form. Mika fell to the mainland but Dukemon managed to rescue her.

Meanwhile in the east,  
Imperiladramon and Omegamon get the power of light of the comet light.

"This power ..." Imperiladramon felt his whole body.  
"Yes ..." said Omegamon.

"Really," Daisuke said.  
"Wait ... did Mr. watchmaker, when eight light power is complete, it will increase the strength of a more perfect!" Said Koushiro, an intelligent teenager computer expert.  
"Huh ...?" "If it was the eighth of light, so who's the eighth?" Taichi asked Koushiro.  
"I don't know ... but we'll first to stop it" Koushiro answer.

"Huh ... the power you say?" "You think you beat me?" Kingkongmon saying. "Don't make me laugh!"

Taichi shouted at Omegamon. "Remember, Omegamon!"  
"Ok, I remember, Taichi" Omegamon nodded his head.  
Then Omegamon turns to Imperaldramon fighter mode.

"Imperaldramon, I give you my strength"

"I understand, I'll do" Imperladramon nodded his head.

Omnimon deployed power to Imperladramon with the body that shine. At that time, Imperialdramon fighter mode turned into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. The entire body becomes white.

Kingkongmon surprised to see that change. "What's that?"  
Kingkongmon can't hold anymore to attack Imperiladramon Paladin Mode. Imperialdramon glance to Kingkongmon be attacked him, then he quickly issued a glowing swords.

"Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode cut to him with a single stroke of his sword Omni, rework and clean up their configuration data.

Finally Imperialdramon can beat Kingkongmon. Once defeated, Kingkongmon back into human form, Rifles. Rifles fell to the ground, then he was lying in a state of injury.

"Why is that ...?"

When while in the west,

Shoutmon 7X and ShineGreymon Burst Mode fight together against Armamon.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode combines flame shield and sword into a new sword much stronger. He cut down the opponent with the sword.

"Xros Burning Rocker" Shoutmon 7X Superior Mode using spirit soul to light a fire on the mic then swung down.

Both attacks were attacked Armamon.

"Sword Masquerade!" Armamon attacking both attacks on the forefront with a large sword swing. But the both attack was able to destroy a large sword then sword belongs Armamon is now broken. Armamon surprised to see the broken sword demolished due to both attacks.

"What?!" "No way…!"

"Seven Victorize!" Shoutmon 7X concentrate all the heat that the golden aura in the chest, then fires it from his "V".

The V's attack was successfully invade Armamon's body when Armamon off guard. So there was an explosion of smoke.

"Yes!" 'We can beat it! "Said Zenjiro.  
"Taiki, we can do it!" Said Akari.

Armamon's entire body suddenly broke one by one in small increments.

"No way I can defeated these boys!" "I must flee!"

Armamon escape in his broken state. Masaru can't let him escape. He asked ShineGreymon Burst Mode throws him on Armamon run.

"Come on, Masaru" Burst Mode ShineGreymon throw Masaru on Armamon escape.

When escaping, Armamon looked back to see what was wrong. Masaru leap forward Armamon's eye very shocked.

"I can't let you get away!" Masaru preparing to hit that person.

Masaru beat up Armamon's face with a hard blow. That blow made his face teary be broken. Suddenly, the Armamon's whole body becomes crockery, Tetsuki back into human form in his battered due Masaru punch when his teeth removed and glasses also fell. Tetsuki fell lying on the ground in a state battered face.

"No way ..." "My face…!" Said Tetsuki ruffled his face.  
"Remember, I'm Masaru Daimon, the strongest fighter number one!" Said Masaru show himself.  
"Yes, Nii-san will not be defeated by anyone!" said Burst Mode ShineGreymon should proud to his partner.

"Geez, master and partner are always the same" superior 7X Mode Shoutmon said.  
"Yes ..." said Taiki became silent.  
"Masaru-san to bum ya ..." Akari said.  
"Yes ..." Yoshino nodded her head in annoyance. "He did not change ..."

While in the south,

At that time Ash get the power from the comet light earlier.

"What is this?" Asked Ash to see the whole body covered with light. "Is this power ...?"  
"Yes, if you are the last one, we can be stronger then it can defeat the enemy!" Said Tagiru. "Come on, Arresterdramon!"

"I understand!" Arresterdramon nodded his head.  
Arresterdramon prepared against ChaosGrimmon. The resistance is fierce at all.

"Ash, we also fight!" said Pikachu.  
"Yes!" said Ash nodded his head. "Come on, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu will assist Arresterdramon against ChaosGrimmon. Tagiru is worry about that because the small Pikachu against ChaosGrimmon.

"Is all right to let that little rat against ChaosGrimmon?" Tagiru asked Ash, pointing at the Pikachu.  
"It's Pikachu!" "Yeah, I let him because we depend" Ash replied.  
"Huh?" "Why he did not evolve even if you have X loader?" asked Tagiru confusion.  
Ash explains that Pikachu isn't digimon but Pikachu won't to evolve because that's his self's reason.

"Pokemon and Digimon always had the same but different"

"So you're not from this world?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yes, I'm from a place far away from this world," Ash nodded his head. "Come on, Pikachu!"

Arresterdramon wagging his tail to attack ChaosGrimmon in combat. Pikachu uses static electricity to attack ChaosGrimmon.

"So why that brat to choose this little mouse to beat me?" "Don't make me laugh!" ChaosGrimmon saying.  
ChaosGrimmon slapped Pikachu with larger hands so Pikachu thrown.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Ash ran to save fallen Pikachu.  
"Ash!" said Tagiru.

Ash jumps to save Pikachu fall down, until he managed to save Pikachu.  
"Are you all right?" Ash asked while checking the condition of Pikachu.  
"Pika!" "I'm fine, Ash" Pikachu nodded his head.  
"Thank goodness" said Ash relief.

"Huh ... I thought unexpectedly I could beat the weak mice but isn't suitable for a match for me!" Said ChaosGrimmon.  
"Don't underestimate Pikachu" Ash said angrily offended.  
"Ash ..." said Tagiru. "Ash, let me help did not happen!"  
"Tagiru ..." "Thank you ..." said Ash.

"What if I digixros my digimon with your digimon" asked Tagiru holding X loader.  
"That's Pokemon!" Said Ash grumbled then he blinked. "Eh?" "Digixros?"  
Tagiru said he wanted digixros his digimon with Ash's Pokemon to combine in order to increase the strength. Ash did not understand what Tagiru's mean but he let Tagiru do digixros with his pokemon.

"Arresterdramon!" "Pikachu!"

Tagiru preparing to digixros to combine Arresterdramon with Pikachu but it can't work.

"Tagiru, it seems we can't digixros ..." said Arresterdramon.  
"Huh?" "I'll do it again!" Tagiru said.  
Apparently his digixros not work after Tagiru doing digixros again.

"Why is the X loader doesn't work?"

"Maybe Pokemon can't digixros with Digimon ..." Ash thought.

ChaosGrimmon suddenly attacked Arresterdramon when Ash and Tagiru talk. Arresterdramon successfully resisted ChaosGrimmon's attack when he wrestled with ChaosGrimmon.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru shouted.

"Hahaha ... was the end of you!" "You can't defeat me!" Cried laughing ChaosGrimmon against Arresterdramon.

"Damn ..." said Ash tense.  
Tagiru more tense with his pale to think of what he is doing now.

"Do you surrender?" Someone suddenly appears.

Ash and Tagiru surprised when looking back. They met a fat black bespectacled old man with a digimon like floating card.

"Ah!" 'Old man toy sellers! " " Cardmon too ...! "Ash exclaimed in surprise.  
"Why?" "You know this old man?" asked Tagiru.  
"Yes, he gave me this thing" Ash holding that X loader.

When attacking Arresterdramon, ChaosGrimmon glared at the old man suddenly appeared.  
"So Old man was alive huh"

Tagiru see the familiar appearance of the old man he had seen with. "You look made me remember something ..."

"Young man, what's wrong with my face?" Old man toy seller asked.  
"Nothing, I guess you are the same as old man clockmaker" Tagiru shook his head.  
"Old man Clockmaker? '" Means ... so yeah " Old man toymaker sighed. "I will explain to you how to defeat the enemy"

"The way to defeat the enemy?" asked Ash blinked.  
"How?" asked Tagiru nervous.  
"If you can't digixros Digimon with a creature called Pokemon is Ash said, we just use miximax" Old man Toymaker replied.  
"Miximax?" Ash and Tagiru both asked.

Old man toymaker explained miximax is merging aura someone with another person's body.  
"Really?" Asked Tagiru.  
"How do miximax?" asked Ash.

"Ash, you've got a give X loader then" "X loader is different from the X loader's digimon hunter because X is already I upgrade" toymaker Old man explained.  
"Eh?" "That X loader have something special?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yeah, I made something special on this special X loader" toymaker Old man nodded his head.

Old man toymaker tells Ash directing X loader on Pikachu, saying "Mixmax!"  
"Miximax!" Ash did something Old man asked by holding X loader.

In the X loader, minus the image appears, suddenly the orange light comes from the X loader was held Ash. Rays orange absorbed Pikachu's aura into the X loader. After Pikachu's aura being sucked into the X loader, minus the picture turned out to be a plus. Then the old man asked Ash steer loader in the direction of Arresterdramon while he shouting.

"Say" Miximax Completed ", Ash!"

"Miximax completed!" Ash yelled while pointing toward Arresterdramon.  
Big ray of orange emerging from the X loader toward Arresterdramon. Orange Ray hit Arresterdramon, there was surprising. When attacked, ChaosGrimmon is surprised once when he felt static electricity from Arresterdramon exposed that orange ray.

"What?!" ChaosGrimmon surprised.

"Arresterdramon" "What happened?" Asked Tagiru.  
"Young man, wait until see with your own eyes" Old man said toy makers.

After mixmax is accepted, Arresterdramon's appearance was changed. The entire body Arresterdramon blue turns into golden yellow, lightning-shaped horns appeared on his forehead, wing-shaped lightning and lightning-shaped weapon are also on his tail.

"Grraa!" Arresterdramon roar.

"Oh my God!" "Arresterdramon evolve?" Asked Tagiru surprised to see this Arresterdramon's change.  
"That's not evolution, but Arresterdramon is gets strength from Pikachu then he transformed" toymaker Old man explained.  
"Hah ... my power to make him transformed?" Cried Pikachu blink while climbing Ash's boulder.  
"Yes, that's Miximax!" said Old man toymaker.

After getting a new power of Pikachu, whether Arresterdramon can beat ChaosGrimmon?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Chapter 23: Miximax's Power

**Chapter 23: Miximax's Power**

While in the Pokemon world, underground tunnels,

When traveling, Team Rocket gets an explanation from Brock that the creature non-Pokemon had never known named Digimon though cause the arrival of the Digimon.  
"Huh?" "So they called Digimon?" Jesse asked surprised arbitrarily. "The brat disappeared with Pikachu result falls somewhere?"  
"I've never heard of Digimon or non Pokemon been I see before for this first ..." said James.  
"A strange creature that opened portal to create strange creatures come here?" Said Meowth.

Jesse glared at Meramon ongoing from behind while asking a question. "Is he the Digimon?"  
"Yes indeed ..." said Brock.  
"I really did not think he could talk like Meowth" said James.  
"Huh ... the Pokemon here can't talk like a cat?" "It's not just me, there are Digimon who are able to understand the language you like this" said Meramon.  
"Huh ... many Digimon are can understand our language?" Adam asked.

Meramon suddenly stopped when he felt tense when something goes wrong.  
"What's wrong, Meramon?" Brock asked.  
"Someone's coming!" Meramon replied.

Suddenly a giant Digimon have horns on his head and a shield appeared in front of Brock and others. That was Triceramon.

"Grraa!" Triceramon looked wild.

"Whoa, what's that thing?" Shocked Meowth asked frantically.  
"That's triceramon" said Meramon.  
"Triceramon?" said James shaking.

Triceramon opened his mouth, there was a fire out of his mouth.  
"Hey, what did he do?" Jesse asked worried.  
"That's bad ... we have to separate in order to avoid his attacks!" cried Meramon.

"Volcano Strike!" Triceramon shoot fireballs from his mouth.

Brock and others scattered in Triceramon's attack.  
"We have no choice but to fight" said Brock.  
Team Rocket agree with Brock.

Brock calling Crogunk from Poke balls to prepare against Triceramon. Adam also call mankey to cooperate with Crogunk. Team Rocket also issued their pokemon.  
Jesse calling Seviper, Pokemon black snake long toothed from Poke ball even James call Carnive, Pokemon plants scavengers. But ...  
Carnive seemed happy to hug panicked James.

"Hey, stop !" Said James.  
"Sigh ..." Jesse and Meowth expend their breath at the sight of embarrassment.

"Grrr!" Triceramon grew wild.

"Leaf Storm" James ordered Carnive do Storm leaf to make that Triceramon difficult to see the situation.  
"Poison Fang!" Jesse orders Seviper to bite Triceramon's thigh. Sniviper has bitten Triceramon's thigh to give poison to Triceramon but did not succeed because Triceramon have kicked Seviper. Seviper kicked so Seviper thrown to Jesse.

"Poison Jab!" Brock ordered Croagunk did Poison jab at Triceramon.  
"Mankey, Karate chop!" Command Adam.  
But they don't work as well. Triceramon most powerful one.

"Impossible ... It's so strong!" Said Jesse surprised.  
"Because he's still perfect!" Meramon explained.  
"Perfect?" Said Jesse.

"If it was, we had to run away from it" said Meramon.  
"He is right, when he stood in the way then we can't find a way out" said James.  
"Sure, what do we do to get away from that strange creature?" asked Meowth.

Brock got a idea for strategy. Brock whispered to Team Rocket and the others to do the plan.  
"Are you sure?" Said James.  
"I don't know until we have to try" said Brock.  
"Yes, I think we should do?" Said Adam acted.  
Team Rocket was no choice, so they must be doing a strategy planned Brock.

What is their plan to escape from Triceramon?

Meanwhile in the real world,

Superior Mode Arresterdramon get evolutionary change from Pikachu's power through mixmax.  
"Oh my God ... my strength increased!" Cried Arresterdramon ruffled him.

ChaosGrimmon surprised to see Arresterdramon's change. "No way ... he's got the power from the little mouse?" "Don't kidding me!"

Suddenly the clouds into black clouds gathered above the overcast.  
Tagiru blinked wonder when looking at the black clouds around them. "What happened with those clouds?"

Arresterdramon feel the electricity in the whole body. "Huh ... it felt electricity in my body!"  
"Huh ... that's ..." Ash holding Pikachu said when he saw Arresterdramon's power appear in the body.  
"That's Pikachu's ability " Old man toymaker explained.  
"Huh?" "My ability?" asked Pikachu turned to toymaker old man.

Ryouma and his friends were very surprised to see Arresterdramon's physical appearance is different from before.  
"Did he evolve?" Ren asked.  
"I guess it's not digixros but ..." said Ryouma thought. "He combines the personal power from the small creature with Arresterdramon through X loader "  
"Why all the storm clouds?" asked Hideaki looked to the sky.  
Ryouma guessed it because the root cause from the flow of electricity throughout Arresterdramon 's body.

ChaosGrimmon not understand when looking at a bunch of black clouds in the sky. "Why are all the black clouds gather?"

Suddenly a booming voice from the clouds, the lightning comes from the clouds. Lightning struck the barrier with such insistence that there is fragments that appear in the barrier. Finally the barrier can be destroyed by a giant lightning makes ChaosGrimmon surprised.

"WHAT!?" "My barrier managed destroyed?!"

"Retaining protector been destroyed, so we can help defeat him!" Said Hideaki.  
"Yes, but we have to fight the strange creature first!" said Ryouma with Astamon against the Gizumon.

"Amazing!" Said Tagiru see barriers are destroyed.  
"Oh it's Thunder!" Ash said.  
"Thunder?" asked Tagiru blinked turned to Ash.  
Ash said to Tagiru that thunder is Pikachu's skill attack.  
"Yes, that's Pikachu's skill" said old man toymaker.  
"Well, that's my skill?" Pikachu asked blinked.  
"Oh I get it! '" If the Pikachu's power is transferred to the Arresterdramon, he will use Pikachu's skill, right? "Said Ash.  
"Yes, exactly do you say, boy" Old man toy maker said.

Tagiru not bear to see his friends attacked the Gizumon. Tagiru could not let his friends attacked those Gizumon.

"Then, just use the thunderbolt!" Ash asked Tagiru.  
"Thunderbolt?" asked Tagiru.  
"Yes, do it!" Ash nodded his head.  
"Well ..." said Tagiru. "Thunderbolt, Arresterdramon!"

Hearing Tagiru's command, Arresterdramon issued electricity throughout his body. Arresterdramon exert power to invade several tails of those Gizumon almost attacking Digimon hunters. The Gizumon hit by Arresterdramon's electricity so they explode. At witnessed the incident, ChaosGrimmon very shocked.

"Impossible ... he can beat dozens of Gizumon?!"

"Amazing, he can beat dozens Gizumon with that attack?" Ren blank.  
"No way, how the power of a small mouse could make Arresterdramon getting stronger?" Said Airu too.  
"Arresterdramon great!" "Tagiru, you did!" Said Kiichi relief.

"Whoa ... incredible!" Cried Tagiru see Arresterdramon can beat all Gizumon easily.  
Ash glared at him, pointing to ChaosGrimmon that they will beat ChaosGrimmon.

"Beat me?" "Don't make me laugh!" Said ChaosGrimmon.

ChaosGrimmon changed hands into sword to prepare against Arresterdramon superior mode (Pikachu).

"Damn ... he wears a sword in his hand!" said Tagiru.  
"Tagiru, iron tail!" Ash yelled at Tagiru for asking ordered Arresterdramon.  
After hearing word from Ash, Tagiru ordered Arresterdramon doing Iron tail.

Arresterdramon swinging a sharp tail-shaped lightning to strike ChaosGrimmon.  
"Iron Tail!"  
Lightning-shaped tail is turned into silver. Finally ChaosGrimmon's sword been broken by Arresterdramon's tail. Since his sword broken, ChaosGrimmon very surprised to doesn't trust.

"What!?" "No way ..." ChaosGrimmon very shock.

"It works!" Tagiru jump with joy.  
"Damn, How about my power?" Asked Arresterdramon superior glare to ChaosGrimmon Mode.

"Shit ..." ChaosGrimmon upset.

"ChaosGrimmon, we will defeat you!" "If you lose, you must surrender!" Said Tagiru.

ChaosGrimmon glanced at Ryouma and his friends was on the brink. Ryouma surprised when ChaosGrimmon glance at them, he felt that he had a bad feeling because he is suspicious ChaosGrimmon's gaze. ChaosGrimmon suddenly chuckled as if he was visibly shaken.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.  
"I think he will serious ..." said old man toymaker. "He lost control"  
"Uh ... what do you mean, old man?" Asked Tagiru turned toymaker old man.

ChaosGrimmon jump closer to the edge of a cliff where Ryouma and his friends.  
"Kyaa ... he's coming!" Said Airu scream.  
"Everyone, retreat!" command Ryouma.  
Digimon hunters running around with a state of panic.

"Ryouma" "Everybody!" Said Tagiru surprised.  
ChaosGrimmon apparently intended to kill Ryouma and his friends in front of Tagiru's eye to make him weaknesses.

Arresterdramon tried to try to stop ChaosGrimmon before attacking Ryouma and his friends. Ash asked Tagiru ordered Arresterdramon superior Mode do 'Volt tackle ".

"Volt Tackle! 'Command Tagiru.

Arresterdramon exert static electricity around the body to speed. Arresterdramon fly with the speed at which a state of power in his body.

Before reaching the cliffs even attack Tagiru's friends, ChaosGrimmon heard something coming here.

Arresterdramon appeared in front of a ChaosGrimmon shocked.  
"What?!" "How can you fast?" Asked ChaosGrimmon.  
"I can't let you do anything at all!" said Arresterdramon fly quickly.  
Arresterdramon tackle ChaosGrimmon's body that pushed him forward.

Ryouma and his friends were safe thanks to Arresterdramon stop ChaosGrimmon.  
"Arresterdramon, you can do it!" Ryouma shouted.  
Airu and Ren also supports Arrestradramon with others.

"My strength is increasing thanks to the support of friends and partner!" Said Arresterdramon Superior Mode.  
"What did you say?" ChaosGrimmon asked as he pushed.

Arresterdramon slammed ChaosGrimmon falling down, so ChaosGrimmon stranded on the ground. ChaosGrimmon finally defeated. He was back in human form after DNA ChaosGrimmon gone.  
"Damn ... why is that?!" Said Kou lying on the ground with an annoyed face.

Ryouma and his friends welcomed Tagiru and Arresterdamon's success with happily. Pikachu's miximax strength was gone, then Arresterdramon Superior Mode back into Gumdramon.

"Tagiru, we do!" Said Gumdramon.  
"Gumdramon, we've made it!" Tagiru ran in Gumdramon to hug him.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other with smiles after seeing Tagiru and Gumdramon as an amazing partner.  
"They're just like we used to" said Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulders.  
"Yes" Ash nodded his head.

Ryouma and his friends come to welcomed Tagiru and Gumdramon.  
"Finally you succeed" said Ryouma.  
"Ryouma ...!" Tagiru saying.  
They were high-fiving each other as good friends.

"Tagiru, you really are a hero ya!" Said Hideaki pinned on Tagiru with pleasure.  
"You're great, Tagiru!" Said Kiichi.

My friends want to approach Tagiru to greet him. Tagiru feel embarrassed since praised his friends.  
"Huh ... yeah she popular!" Said Ren.  
"Yes ..." said Ryouma.

Airu blink see Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, then she fascinated by the cuteness Pikachu.  
"Kyaa!" "Cute bunny" cried Airu tempted.

Airu tried to grab Pikachu from Ash's shoulder for a hug.  
"Ah, Pikachu!" Said Ash was shocked when Pikachu taken Airu.

"Well ... funny as hell!" Cried Airu hugging Pikachu with tightly. "I always wanted it!"  
"Hey, you want this rat?" "The cutest was I, you know!" Said Opposumon complain.

Ash tried to warn on Airu to be careful on Pikachu if hug him. "Better not ..."  
When Airu hugged tightly, Pikachu upset with cheeks that gave rise to the flow of electricity. Pikachu sting Airu with electric power until Opposumon too. Airu and Opposumon are fainted after electrocuted by Pikachu. Pikachu ignore Airu and Opposumon, then he returned to Ash's shoulder.

"Ouch ..." Airu feel pain.  
"Sigh ... she never changed" exclaimed Ryouma was embarrassed by Airu's attitude.  
"Oh my God ...!" Ren said irritably.

"Ash, thank you for the cooperation with you!" Said Tagiru when going to greet Ash.  
"Well, both of us too!" Ash said while receiving a greeting from Tagiru.  
"Pikachu, you too" said Gumdramon.  
"Yes" Pikachu nodded his head.

"Fufu ... I thought this is not so!" Said someone who interfered.

Tagiru and his friends blink when they heard someone talking. They found Kou lying in the grass. Kou in situations injured because his fights even Kou can't stand.

"Huh ... fortunately you're not hurt!" Said Tagiru looked on Kou with delight.  
"Hey, why do you eliminate digimon?" Gumdramon asked angrily.

Kou hear Gumdramon's question, then he suddenly burst out laughing.  
"Why are you laughing like that!" Gumdramon upset.

"Absolutely horrible people" cringe Airu said.

"If you want to know the reasons why eliminating digimon, just ask the old man" said Kou.

Meanwhile in the west,

Masaru pulled the collar of Tetsuki's dress while ask what the purpose of Kurata. "Why would he do that dirty again?"  
"Huh ... I don't know why Kurata want to eliminate all the digimon" said Tetsuki.  
"Hey, do you know where all digimon disappeared" asked Shoutmon who with Taiki.  
"Huh ... I guess profosser Kurata move all digimon to somewhere but I do not know where he sent the Digimon!" Said Tetsuki.

"It is impossible ... we have not been able to find any digimon everywhere!" Said Zenjiro worry.  
Shoutmon asked Wisemon about Digimons's searches. Wisemon have replied that he was tried trying to find the whereabouts of the disappeared Digimon but he could not find anything.

"No way, how can we find the digimon sent by Kurata?" Said Taiki thought.  
"Maybe he sent all digimon to a place that we can't know" said Kiriha.  
"For what man digimon gather somewhere?" Nene asked.  
"I calculated he wants to destroy all the digimon in one place" said Tohma suspect.  
"What?" "He wants to destroy all digimon?" Yuu asked blink in surprise.  
"Why does he hate digimon?" Damemon asked with curiosity.

"It must be the reason" suddenly there was a big man and black glasses come here.

Masaru was shocked to know the sound of someone he knew. Apparently the commander Satsuna come along Masaru's father, Suguru Daimon.

"Commander Satsuna" "Dad?" "Why did you come here?" Said Masaru surprised.  
"I was telling them, then they come here" said old man Yushima.

"Huh ... he is Masaru's dad?" asked Taiki blink since seen the arrival of Masaru's dad and Mr. Satsuna.  
"Yes, they used the university's Kurata also" Yoshino said.

"What?" "Kurata also their comrade at the university?!" Asked Taiki and his friends were surprised.

"Masaru, I heard Kurata still alive, he could not stop doing evil" "So I came here" said Suguru.  
"Is he's Kurata's subordinates? 'Asked Satsuna see Tetsuki lying beside Masaru stand.  
"Yes, there are three more of each" said Masaru. "Not to worry, there are children who are selected to handle this so that each"

Taiki intend to ask something Satsuna and Suguru. "There are still wanted I to ask you"  
"Eh?" "What?" asked the commander Satsuna looked on Taiki.  
"If you know that person, surely you know the reason for the hatred that on Digimon's" "Right?" Taiki asked seriously.

"Taiki's right, we can find an answer to stop him if he knew the reason the person was" Beelzemon said also agree with Taiki's question.

Suguru and Satsuna looked at each other as they determine the decision to respond on Taiki. Commander Satsuna decided to be explained to Taiki and the others about Kurata's past and Kurata's purpose. After Satsuna tell something about Kurata, Taiki and his friends were very surprised that Kurata vindictive to want to eliminate all the digimon so he makes himself a king in the entire universe.

"What the fuck is he?" 'He thinks he a king? "Said Kiriha annoyance.  
"Iih ... he's really insane!" Zenjiro exclaimed in horror.  
"Yes, he still has not changed but serious if he is constantly doing things that are not fun" Yoshino said.  
"We have to stop the actions of Kurata," said Masaru.  
"Wait, if Kurata in the government, we will be trouble!" Tohma said.  
"That's right, I heard no president had agreed with Kurata" said Akari worry. "He said they had already signed for cooperation"

Tohma is very worried if the government and Kurata work together, it will be difficult to the digital world. The Digimon was in shock when they heard once Tohma say so.

"Come on, we see this government to cancel the agreement and told him that the man was a criminal jerk!" Said Mervamon upset.  
"Mervamon ..." Nene said.  
"He's right, we have to tell that Kurata is evil person!" Ikuto said.  
"Right" said Falcomon, a digimon like ninja owl.

But there Suguru stopping acting arbitrarily.  
"Daddy, why?" Masaru asked.  
"If we protest against the government, they will not hear us" said Suguru. "If we talk about the right to the president, he would delay any"

Taiki agrees with Mr. Suguru. "I think I agree with Suguru-san, if they understood, they would stop the war against Digimon"  
"Yes, if the government is understood, there may be the last chance" Shoutmon said.

The members of Xros Heart also agree with the idea of Suguru up the DATS members as well.

Meanwhile in the east,

Rifles lying in a critical a state of after being defeated by Imperaldramon fighter mode.

"What do we do with him, Taichi-san?" asked Daisuke to Taichi.  
"Let us ask him about the motives of the main suspects" Taichi replied.

"Hey, we have some questions to you!" Agumon said as he approached the lay Rifles.  
"Wait, Agumon!" "He very hurt, so we will treat him" Hikari said. "Jyou-san, can treat him?"  
"Why?" "I don't know but I'll try" replied Jyou, glasses older teenager studying medicine.  
"Eh?" "You want to treat me?" "Why?" Asked Rifles.

"You don't understand?" "Commander's using to put the blame on all of Digimon!" Said Takeru, younger brother of Yamato.  
Hikari explains that they can't let anyone get hurt due to greed.

"Huh ... I appreciate your kindness but I do not know the motive commander" "He said Digimon was a bacterial is to terrible teens, they must be eliminated" Rifles said.

"What did you say?" "We are the terrible bacteria?" Palmon asked angrily.  
"Sora and his friends are our good friends, you know!" "We aren't at all contagious them!" Said Biyomon.  
"Biyomon ..." said Sora attention on his partner.  
"Which one's own boss!" Said Agumon.

"I want to ask something to you" said Koushiro.  
Koushiro ask that the perpetrators were sending all the digimons from a different dimension where. But Rifles admitted he did not know where the perpetrator sends all the digimon but only he knows about it.

"All I know is master Gizumon ..."

Meanwhile in the north,

Mika was revived after she rescued by Dukemon. Takato and his friends were discussing what they should do.

"Are we forced her to speak?" Said JP, a fat boy always confused when he saw her lying.  
"I don't know, if she did not confess, how?" said Izumi, a young girl with yellow hair.  
"I'll tell my father and Mitsuo-san, so that they will help us" said Henry.

"Why, who are they?" Said Takuya blink turned to Henry.  
"It was Henry's dad, Lee-san is the digital world resecarch and Mitsuo-san is chairman Hypno" Takato said.  
"There is I don't understand ..." Ruki said.  
"What's wrong, Ruki?" asked Renamon.  
Ruki did not understand why people that do violence to the Digimon. Koji suspected perpetrator was taking revenge on Digimon.

"Probably yes ..." said Mika suddenly awake.

They blink when staring Mika awake.  
"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.  
Mika looked at the sky, explaining she knows Kurata's containing facial expressions of hatred and greed.  
"Hatred and Greed?!" Said Tomoki creeps.  
"I think he got somebody important" says Mika.  
"An important person?" asked everyone.

Meanwhile in the south,

"What do you mean?" "Ask the old man?" 'Don't be silly! " Tagiru emotion.  
"You seem to know why people were destroying digimon" said Hideaki suspicious Kou. "That's murder, you know!"  
"Outrageous guy, he respond to digimon as a game" said Airu cringe.  
"It could be he get revenge?" Ryouma asked to Kou.  
Kou hear Ryouma 's question, then he smiled sarcastically.  
"Probably a little yes"

"What did you say?" Asked Tagiru feel emotions and disgust to Kou.

Hearing these words of Kou about the motives of that person, Ash felt something on his mind.  
In his memory, the time was in the basement he heard Kurata call "Shuu" after his men left.

"Ah, I remember!" Ash blink when he remembered.  
Ash intends asked Kou about "Shuu". Heard Ash's question, Kou blink the nervous expression.

"Huh ... the old man repeatedly said that nickname!"

"Is that true?" Tagiru asked.  
"Yeah, I don't know name of it but I guess he must be important to Kurata" said Ash nodded his head.

"You know who he was someone important to that person?" Ryouma asked.  
"Huh ... how could I know who it is!" Kou said.  
Then Kou's facial expressions became agitated when they heard something.

Suddenly a large projection screen size appears in front of all these people. Everyone is very shocked.  
"What?!" asked Tagiru surprised.  
"Huh ... Old man jerk!" Said Kou uncomfortable with Kurata's presence of the projection.  
"Huh?" "So he's the boss ..." said Airu worried.  
"Yes, there was no mistaking he!" said Ash.

Meanwhile in the west,

Taiki and his friends were also surprised to see the appearance of the projection screen.  
"You ...!" Suguru said.

In the projection screen, Kurata appeared in his sneer. What was he time?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. Chapter 24: Kurata's revenges

Chapter 24: Kurata's Revenges

Through projection, Kurata appeared in the display screen. Everyone was surprised once witnessed the appearance of Kurata, the great organization from the projection in the respective places.

Suguru and commander Satsuna surprised at Kurata's appearance from projection screen.  
"You ... Kurata!" said Suguru.

"Heh ... I can't think you could make it this far!" Kurata said smirking.  
"What are you doing here?" "Why did you destroy the digimon?!" Said Suguru denied.  
"Are you planning something evil again?" asked Satsuna.  
"Something evil?" "Huh ... I want to eliminate the digimon to save humanity" Kurata said.  
"What are you talking, old man!" "You hurt the human children who called your own because they are a partner digimon!" Shoutmon mad said Kurata's attitude.  
"If you eliminate the digimon, you want to change the digital world, is not it?" "It's the act that should be broken!" "We don't accept your deeds" said Taiki. "All digimon are living the same with us, man!"

"He's right, digimon are living a normal life!" said Masaru also agree with Taiki. "Don't you understand?!"  
"Shit old man, where did you send the digimon?!" Said Agumon.  
Hearing the question from Agumon, Kurata still silent.

"Why are you doing all this?" Ikuto asked indignantly.  
"I want to eliminate all the digimon, so I'll be king of the world!" Kurata said.  
"Iih ... he really insane!" Said Akari horrified.  
"Insanity is increasing ..." said Dorulumon always tense.

Taiki approached Kurata in projection screen to ask something.  
"So you're the the perpetrator who steals an egg Quartzmon in the digital world?"  
When he heard to Taiki ask him, Kurata answer anything with ease.  
"Heehee ... really sharp instincts, boy!" "When I saw you fight Quartzmon, Quartzmon back into egg"

"Huh ... That old man was guided our resistance against Quartzmon!" asked Tagiru blinked in surprise at all.  
"There was no mistaking this man ..." said old man toymaker.  
"Huh?" "You know him?" Asked Tagiru turned to old man toymaker.  
"Yes, I've met in the past but later explained to you when I meet my brother" said grandfather toymaker.  
"Brother?" asked Ash blinked.

"I immediately got the idea to make use Quartzmon in order to destroy digimon " Kurata said.  
"Hmph!" "So you stole the egg Quartzmon " "Naturally, he had a practical equipment" cried Shoutmon.  
"That's right, he could be moved to where he wants thanks to digital bomb!" Said Gaomon, Tohma's partner who resembles a blue dog.  
"Digital Bom

b?" Asked Yuu turned Gaomon.

"Wait ... I remember that time," said Masaru remember something.  
"Back then?" asked Taiki turned to Masaru.  
"Kurata, you're gone by the time something goes wrong you do in between the digital world and the real world" says Masaru.  
"Huh ... your gut smart more than a fight " "I'll explain to you why I'm still alive!" Kurata smirk.

Kurata tells about himself sucked into a place after a failure. Kurata fell into place unknown. Kurata found himself in the temple from digital world but shrine is very messy. So he found the piece of writing on the walls of the temple ruins digital. For all this while, Kurata has been studying the digital language of writing until he understands digital language that anyone can create a digimon and doors. He was very interested in it. Kurata decided to stay at the temple to learn a lot of knowledge.

A few days later, Kurata can find a way to get away to a parallel world. Kurata has created a portal that connects the door to a parallel world. Therefore, Kurata formed organization "Digimon Buster".

"You can make a portal to the world dimension door?" Tohma asked.  
"Of course, after the organization was formed, we first went to the other world to take" Digi Crown "!" Kurata said.

"What?!" "Digi Crown?!" Said Taiki and Shoutmon are surprised.  
"So you're attacking Bagramon and DarkKnightmon before member of angels in the court to take Digi Crown" said Kiriha.  
"Yes, but one of angelic digimon take it from me until he makes digi crown into pieces and then grabbing them everywhere" "But I was lucky to get one flake" Kurata said.

"Definitely Bagramon!" Taiki thought.

"What did you do with the rest of debris from digicrown?" asked Tohma.  
"Hmph ... I made the first attempt to create a digimon!" Kurata said.  
"Making digimon?!" Asked everyone shocked.

According to Kurata's story, he tried to create a digimon with digi crown but the result was not successful. Because of that, he threw his failure trial to the digital world. He named the experiment was "**D****-****Reaper**".

Takato and his friends were surprised to hear Kurata said about the D-Reaper.  
"Wait ... that's ..." Takato said.  
"D-reaper is the failure of the experiment are that man!" Asked Henry.  
"So he is responsible for the incident of D-reaper" said Rika.

The Kurata's story continues, Kurata explained after the first trial, he created digimon again. He created a digimon that can't be controlled perfectly still and sent to the digital world to destroy everything in the digital world.  
"I'll name my experiments digimon first" Apocalymon "" Kurata said.

Taichi and his friends were very surprised Kurata said about Apocalymon.  
"Apocalymon is a creation of man!?" Asked Taichi.  
Mimi Tachibawa very sorry and can't forgive that person because that person is responsible for all of the incident at that time.

"Is that true?" Asked Daisuke turned to senior.  
"Yes, Apocalymon causing chaos among the digital world and the real world" Koushiro answer.

Kurata tells another that Kurata found something interesting.  
"Something interesting?" asked Suguru.  
"Yes, I created a virus that can cause damage to the Digimon" Kurata said.  
"Virus!?" Asked Tohma. "What did you do with the virus?"

"The virus is a virus that I create darkness" "I spread the virus to some of the world dimension" Kurata said smirking.  
"What!?" Said Masaru.  
"The virus can lead to despair, misery, and greed" Kurata said.

"So Digimon might kill each other if it is infected by a virus!?" Said Taiki always tense.  
"Son, Exactly" Kurata said.

"Cruel" Nene said closing her mouth.  
"He thought it was kind of what?" Said Zenjiro.

Takuya and his friends discuss something about the virus is spread.  
"He spread the virus to the digital world for all digimon contracted to kill each other?" Said Takuya.  
"Wait, not" "Maybe the virus makes Lucemon being greedy and wanted to rule digital world" said Kouji suspect.  
"Yes he said it makes sense" said Izumi contend with Kouji.  
"So the virus also attacks Cherubimon!?" Said Tomoki.  
"Yes, it is causing a nasty Cherubimon" said Bokomon.

"Before I go, one more ..." Kurata said.

Kurata glanced at his men are still injured. He said he did not need them anymore because they've failed.

"What do you say, old man!" Asked Kou.

After that, Kurata projection vanished. Tagiru not understand what is meant Kurata.  
"Kyaa!" Airu scream.  
"What happened?" Asked Tagiru surprised when he heard Airu's screams.

Airu trembled as she shows something.

Kou's entire body suddenly disappeared one by one surprise everyone.

"Damn him!" Said Kou see his arm disappearing before his eyes.

"What," "Help me!" Pleaded Tetsuki the state of the whole body disappeared.  
"Kyaaa ... what you did to me!" Asked Mika in fear that creeps.  
"What?" "Noooo!" Said Rifles screaming in his circumstances who disappeared one by one.

Taiki and everyone was shocked to see a cruel incident.  
"What happened?" Asked Kiriha.  
"I get it, they use DNA digimon created Kurata but they use have a different DNA from Kouki and the other" Tohma said.  
"What do you mean?" Said Masaru turned on Tohma.  
Tohma said Kurata could not let his own men who opened mouths if they lose, Kurata accidentally made DNA that would cripple and eliminate themselves.

Taiki realize Kurata intends to eliminate the evidence by making his own men eliminated through DNA he created.  
"He wants to obliterate his own men to get rid of evidence!"  
"Shit ... damn those guys!" said Masaru upset.

Tagiru was shocked once when watching disappearing Kou. "What happened?"  
"Really cruel that person!" said Ren.  
"I don't understand why people were to eliminate these people" said Ryouma.

"Rather than worry about it, better we gathered at my brother's store!" said grandfather toymaker.  
"Yes!" said Tagiru and Ash nodded their heads.

At the headquarters of the organization digimon buster,

Kurata shut off the projection after speaking. Kurata opened the drawer to retrieve important objects. Kurata looked amulet necklace with a sad face.  
"Shuu ..."

Sad face turned into a hateful anger.  
"You will get my revenge!"

In the area of the field that made old man clock makers that people can't see that area. There were a lot of kids who gathered.

The Old man clock makers (Bagramon) witnessing the arrival of his brother with Tagiru and his friends.

"You ..." said old man clock makers.  
"Yes, after a long time, brother" said old man toy makers.

"Big Brother?" Said Taiki shocked.  
"You ... could be ..." said Kiriha.

"Yes, it's me" old man toy maker said calmly.

"Jeez ... you DarkKnightmon!?" Said Yuu shock once.  
"What are you doing here?" "Why do you appear in human form?!" Nene said anxiously.

That old man is the DarkKnightmon, an old enemy of Taiki and his friends.

"What!?" "This is old man is not human!?" Asked Tagiru shocked.  
"DarkKnightmon!?" "Is not he already killed Bagramon?!" Said Gumdramon too.

"Yes indeed, from the beginning I was dead but now I'm back living in human form is" the old man toy makers said.

"What are you doing here?" Nene said nervously.

The old man toy makers immediately responded that he would help stop acts Kurata.  
"Help?" Said Taiki blink.

"I see, so you have to remember on ya" exclaimed old man clock makers.  
"His memory back?" "What do you mean?" Said Akari blink turned the old man clock makers.  
"According to my memory, when I used warrior angel to still keep the digi crown but we were attacked by Kurata's forces" "In a state of despair, I'm confused as to what he is doing to stop it but ... something is happening" toymaker old man explained.

"Something happened?" asked Tagiru.

"Kurata spreading virus of darkness in our digital world to be evil" old man watchmaker replied.  
"That's right, Kurata also said so" said Kiriha.  
"So Bagramon and DarkKnightmon changed with memories lost due to virus darkness" Taiki said.  
"That's right, boys' old man toy makers said.

"Excuse me ..." said a young girl.

Everyone turned to a young girl who comes along Tailmon, a cat digimon.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation" said Hikari nodded her head.

"Hikari-chan!" Said Daisuke.

"Who is that cute girl?!" Asked Zenjiro little interest in Hikari.

"This is my little sister, Hikari Yagami" said Taichi introduced Hikari to everyone.  
"Oh, so" "Hikari-chan, what do you wanna talk about?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes, about the darkness virus are you talking about" "I started to remember something I can't forget" said Hikari nodded his head. "I was very surprised to hear that man say he was found in the lighthouse, so I knew it was where I saw a lighthouse"

"Really?" said Tagiru.  
"Yes, I was called by a mysterious voice in there" "Maybe they ask for help because they are exposed until virus disease Argomon too"  
"Hm ... that makes sense too!" Exclaimed Koushiro. "If true, it's a virus distributed Kurata make some digimon be evil"

"Oh yeah, we're not able to find any digimon everywhere" "How?" Said Yuu.  
"That's right, it was difficult to do but how to find a digimon?" Said Nene.

Every became nervous and quiet.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the eight heroes, I have to see it" said Taiki to remember.  
"That's right, thanks to that we can defeat enemies" Masaru said.

Taiki see Tagiru along with his gang until he saw Ryouma with Tagiru.

"Tagiru, whether he's a hero eighth?" Said Taiki as seen Ryouma.  
Tagiru and Ryouma blink until they looked at each other in wonder and nervousness.  
"Why, what's wrong?" Taiki asked.  
"I not like the thought Taiki-san" said Ryouma.

"Heroes eighth actually ..." said Tagiru always refers to someone behind him.  
Taiki meet Ash and Pikachu together with Tagiru and Ryouma. Tagiru introduced Ash at Taiki.

"It's Ash Ketchum but he's not from here" "He's from another world"  
"Huh ... he's from another world?" Said Taiki.

"Huh ... you Taiki Kudou?" "I heard from old man Toymaker" said Ash.  
"Eh?" "Yes ..." "What do you want with me?" asked Taiki show himself.  
"Well ... finally we meet!" Ash cried with relief when locked eyes with Pikachu.

Ash asked Taiki on his way back to his world but Taiki looked confused because he not understand what is meant Ash.  
"Well ... you not know?" Ash asked.

"Sorry, I told you about Taiki Kudou to find my brother!" said old man toy makers.  
"Hah!" "So instead of Taiki-san but your brother?" Ash surprised.  
"Yes, if there Taiki-kun, I know there are roughly my brother" old man toy makers said.  
"My brother, for what he needs?" Said old man clock makers with Clockmon.

Ash and Pikachu blink see Clockmon which was then suddenly they were all pleasantly surprised.

"You!" Ash pointing on Clockmon that surprised.  
"You!" "Finally you've survived" Clockmon said.

"Clockmon, you know the boy?" Said old man clock makers.  
"Yes, I met them" "I sent them here to keep them safe" answered Clockmon.  
"So, so you saved us" said Ash.  
"Huh ... Should these idiots and that pesky cat heard from me, they're not going to get into digiquartz!" Said Clockmon.

"Oh you mean team rocket!" Said Ash.  
"If you want to go back to the world you came from, I could take you there" said Clockmon.  
"Really?" "Great right, Pikachu?" Ash said looking at Pikachu on his shoulder.  
"Yes" Pikachu nodded his head.

"Wait, Ash!" "Later return to your world, your strength is needed here" said the old man clock makers.  
"Huh?" Ash was shocked.  
"That's true, but I don't understand why he was the one who was selected in the eighth hero" Taiki said.

"Maybe this child is from another world but it is always different than you because he lives with creatures we've never seen" the old man toy makers said.  
"Huh ... the boy lived in the world with digimon!?" Asked Taiki surprised.  
"Taiki-san, being owned by Ash-kun wasn't digimon" said Tagiru.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Taiki blank turned on Tagiru.  
Ryouma explains to Taiki that creature which is always different from digimon called "Pokemon".

"Huh ... digimon's addition, there is also a Pokemon?" Said Akari.  
"I've never seen a Pokemon like it" said Shoutmon curious.  
"Yellow Rat is owned Ash-kun also Pokemon" "His name is Pikachu" Pikachu said Tagiru show up to Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu?" Said Yuu.  
"Well ... he's so cute!" Said Nene was fascinated with the cuteness Pikachu.

"Not only is just he, I also have them" said Ash issued a poke ball from his belt.  
Ash pulled out all his pokemon of poke ball. Pokemon emerged from that Poke Ball front to Taiki and all the people. They were so surprised to see the appearance of the Pokemon they have never seen.

"I think I could not tell them because I never saw them," said Shoutmon.  
"That Pokemon?" Said Taiki.

Tagiru and his friends approached the Pokemon-Pokemon to see for a while. Cutemon tried to greet Torterra, Torterra reply so Cutemon greeted with delight.  
"Hi" Akari scratching Torterra's head.

Airu look Buizel with her face did not happy as she said something.  
"Weasel is indeed as strong as this? '" He is not funny and it is unlikely he can win ... "  
Buizel glared at Airu unhappily. Buizel spray water on Airu's face. After that, Airu so wet even Buizel looked away.

"Grr ... weasel!" Exclaimed Airu furious with Buizel.  
"Quiet ..." Opposumon tried to calm Airu.

"What is this?" Asked Zenjiro approaching gible.  
"It's Gible" said Ash.  
"Gible?"  
"Yes, but be careful ..."

"It is really so small ..." said Zenjiro when trying to touch gible.  
When touching Gible's forehead, suddenly it's jumped to Zenjiro's head for biting Zenjiro's head.  
"WAAAAAA!" "HELP!" Exclaimed Zenjiro screamed with panic while running around time Gible biting his head.

Ash summoned Gible back into the poke ball.  
"I told you, be careful if you want to touch it"

"Huh ... almost just!" Exclaimed Zenjiro.  
"Idiots ..." Akari said.

"But I also have digimon in this thing" said Ash holding a white X's loader. "One of the digimon was also pokeball"

"Is it true that you are united with the Pokemon in the world?" Said Daisuke.  
"Yes, of all people, there will be a Pokemon master in the championship!" Ash explained.  
"Championship?" "Pokemon Master?" asked all the people.

Ash explained to all the people of the world championships and Pokemon.  
"Wow ... that looks interesting I want to come!" Tagiru exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"What it does not matter if you get hurt in a fight?" Said Nene was a little nervous.  
"Pokemon determine their own decisions with a coach" said Ash.  
"But we get to meet a lot of friends in the adventure, we help each other and face the common danger" Pikachu said.

"The Adventures ..." "It seems very interesting!" Said Tagiru always interested once.  
"That's so cool!" Said Gumdramon.

"Pokemon and Digimon have different evolutionary but always" Ash explained.  
"Now I understand between Pokemon and Digimon as Pokemon have amoral life and DIgimon has got a life of data" Wisemon explained through X loader owned by Taiki.

"Hm ... so why do people's revenge?" Said Yuu curious.  
"That's right, we never know what the reason his revenge!" said Kiriha.

"Maybe he's revenge for someone important" Takato said.  
"For someone who is important?" Said Taiki.  
"Yes, we heard from a woman named Mika"

"Masaru-san, do you know who the person is important to that person?" Taichi asked Masaru.  
"Huh?" "I think I do not know about someone who are important to that person" Masaru replied with nervousness.  
Then Masaru to ask him to his father. Suguru is always confusion as he tried to remember something.

"Ah, wait a minute!" "Ash said he overheard that person call for the someone he cares!" Exclaimed Tagiru.  
"Really?" Said Suguru.  
"Yes, his name is Shuu!" Ash replied.

The words that make facial expressions of Suguru, commander Satsuna and Yushima with a changing atmosphere.

"Dad ...?" Said Masaru amazed at Suguru's attitude has changed.  
"I remember ..." said Suguru looked nervous.  
"Wait ... I remember that time ..." Satsuna turn on Yushima.

"You know who Shuu?" Taiki asked.

"Shuu is ... son of Kurata!" said Suguru.

"Son!?" Asked everyone shocked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. Chapter 25: Forbidden Area

Chapter 25: Forbidden area

Everyone was surprised that Kurata had a boy named Shuu.  
"Kurata had a child?!" "I've never heard that he had a son" Tohma said confused.  
"Have you ever met with Kurata's son?" Said Yoshino.  
"Er ... we have never met his son but according to Kurata before, we had met with his son" said Yushima.  
"Huh?" Said everyone.

"Not only we, Masaru too" said Suguru turn on his son.  
"Huh?" "I've met with Kurata'son!?" "I've never seen the face of Kurata's son!" Said Masaru always confused.  
"What you really do not remember the guy's son?" Asked Tagiru.  
"Of course I've never met him!" "Do I know Kurata's son?" Said Masaru looks confused.  
Suguru said according to Kurata, Masaru is a good friend's son of Kurata. Masaru so shocked that he was a friend's Kurata's son.  
"I'm a friend fron Kurata's son!?" "I think I have ever seen him!"

"But ..." said Satsuna.  
"But?" asked Masaru blink.

"Actually, he wasn't married, he only single" Yushima said.  
"What do you mean?" Said Masaru.  
"He's not married?" "Why?" Said Taiki.  
"You really can't remember about Kurata's son and his marriage?!" Asked Tagiru.  
"I don't know, why I can't remember but I remember only Kurata has never been married" Suguru answer.

"Did he ever say anything to you about his son?" Said Yuu.  
"I remember that time ..." said Suguru tried to remember.

In flashback,

Kurata bent over for help on Suguru and his friends.  
"Kurata, what's up?" "Why you?" Said Suguru.  
"Please save my son!" Pleaded Kurata cry.

Suguru and his friends wonder looked in the changed situation. "Your son?"  
"Yes, my son trapped in a mysterious world filled with strange creatures!" Kurata said.  
Suguru and his friends looked at each other in surprise as if thinking Kurata had illusions.

"Why you?" Kurata said.  
"Are you hallucinating?" Asked Satsuna.

"What did you say?" "I'm not hallucinating, my son was in danger then I have to ask for help on you!" Kurata said.  
"Kurata ... I understand but ..." said Yushima.  
"But ...?" Said Kurata asked.  
Suguru explains the Kurata that Kurata is still not married. It made Kurata very shocked.

"What did you say!?" "I'm not married?!" "I'm already married, you know my wife!" Argued Kurata.  
"We just know your fiance had died of illness" Misuzu said, Kenji's wife (Mrs. Ikuto) is still pregnant.  
Kurata very shocked his friends no one remembers about his son.

"What did you say?" "You've met with Shuu!" Kurata holding Suguru's shoulders while shaking his shoulder. "Shuu is your son're good friends, remember?"  
"Uh, what do you mean?" "My son made friends with your son?" Said Suguru blinked in surprise. "But ... we haven't seen your son because ... you're not married and had no children"

Kurata shock once their colleagues who did not know about his son. Kurata into shock and his face pale.

"Kurata, are you okay?" Said Suguru.  
Kurata face pale face increasingly becoming merry.  
"Maybe I'm dreaming, would cause me to hallucinate" "Hahaha...I just kidding!" Kurata said scratching his head. "Well, excuse me"  
"Kurata ..." said Suguru.

When he left, behind a cheerful face, a face full of anger and resentment.

After telling it Suguru, Suguru know since the beginning of the journey into the digital world, he saw the Kurata 'sface of fear like anger since met with Digimon.

"Eventually I knew almost from Kurata's face changed when meeting SaberLeomon, I do not know why" "Now I understand it from here" said Suguru.

"I don't understand why Masaru and his father did not remember about the man's son" Taichi said.  
"Maybe he just got mad because you did not help him save his son" thought Shoutmon.  
"We aren't yet sure whether or not he had a son" said Suguru.  
"Impossible ... how I could remember about Kurata's son?!" Said Masaru always confusion.

"Can't you remember about that person's son" said Taiki.  
"Memory is not trusted ..." said Koushiro directly.  
Everyone blinks when turned on Koushiro. "Memory is not reliable?"

Koushiro explained that the people who do not remember anyone, the truth is a truth that can't be trusted as something objective, neutral and independent.

"You mean the memory of that guy made something?" Said Taichi.  
"On the contrary ..." continued Koushiro. "It is precisely the people who should have been given about Kurata's son, maybe people's memories about Kurata's son has disappeared"  
"Huh ... you mean our memories about Kurata's son disappeared?" Said Yushima.

"So Kurata really have any children?" Said Suguru.  
"It is unlikely ..." said Koushiro.  
"I think that helped him to save his son, nothing happens at all digimon" Hikari said.

"That's true, if you do not help that man, it could be one fault of you" said Airu.

Ikuto offended by the words from Airu. "What did you say!?" "You want to blame us!?"  
"Yes he said, if it can help that guy to save his son, not a problem for us all" said Ryouma.  
"In fact, you let that man down here, all the people and Digimon become victims, so it's your fault" said Ren.

"What did you say?" Said Masaru upset when he heard Ren say so.  
Yoshino tries to calm everyone. "Do not worry, we will be responsible for the man"

"Responsibility?" "Looks like you do not mean it, Aunt" Airu said.  
Yoshino became offended when Airu call her "auntie '.  
"What did you say!?" "I'm not aunt but I was right 18 years old, you know!"

"Why can't you remember yourself about your friend?" Tagiru asked Masaru.  
"There's no way I could remember about Shuu" said Masaru hesitation.

"If you don't help that guy , it was the end of us" said Kouji (Digimon Frontier) is cold.  
"What did you say?" Said Masaru annoyed when turned to Kouji.

Taiki stop the argument. "Don't, rather than fight, we first have to find all the digimon disappeared due to Kurata moved to a place!"

"He's right, otherwise, Kurata will destroy all digimon to one place" said the grandfather clock makers.  
"I tried to look for the signs in a dimension through my laptop but no sign of anything in there," said Koushiro.

"Finally we found them!" Said the voice of a bespectacled girl with Datamon.

"Touko-chan!" Yuu said.  
"So you managed to find them?" Said Nene.

"Yes, we'II will show you" Datamon answer.  
Touko put screen through the laptop to display an image which is a cylinder-shaped world dimension.  
"That's ..." said Koushiro.  
"It is a cylindrical parallel world!" Tohma explained.

Taiki ask Touko for digimon's existence. Touko shows the center of the cylinder through the screen.

"In the middle of the cylinder there is a red spot"

"What is that red spot?" Taiki asked.  
"That hole!" Tohma replied.

"Holes?" asked Kiriha. "Don't tell me ..."  
"That's right, the digimons put into there" said Datamon.

"What?" "The Digimon put into there?!" Shoutmon asked surprised.  
"Yes" Datamon nodded his head.

"Behind the hole, there was there?" Asked Koushiro curious.

"It was a forbidden area" said grandfather toymaker explained.

"Forbidden area?" asked all everyone turn to Grandpa toy makers.

"Oniichan remember the legend?" Grandfather toy maker asking grandfather clock makers.  
"Oh I can't forget that "the legend "!" Exclaimed grandfather clock makers.  
"Legend?" asked Taiki.

Grandfather watchmaker tell the legend "forbidden area" to Taiki and all everyone.

"Digimons roam to the world dimension looking for a place to stay until they find a red hole" "They went into the hole to find out what's in there but ..."

"The digimon never came back again after going into the hole"

"There were never returned after going into the hole?" Said Tagiru surprised.  
"Yes, just one that got away in a severe state" said the grandfather clock makers. "But before dying, he said there are two tail of a mysterious creature that is attacking digimon into the hole"

"Two mysterious creature?" Taiki asked.  
"Indeed, because it's nobody dared go into that hole" answered grandfather clock makers. "That's why the area is forbidden!"  
"What caused the hole in the center of the cylinder?" Said Akari curious.  
Toymaker Grandpa thought the hole was caused by waves created Kurata.

Taichi aware of the anxiety. "If the digimon put there, ..."  
"Ah!" "They will attacked that two thing!" Said Daisuke.  
"Wait ... it many a digimon there, where maybe two creatures that can fight them?" Asked Koushiro.

Taiki thought two things it'sn't unusual creatures, the possibility of two giant creature but they do not know what the two creatures in the legend of the forbidden area.

"Hey!" "Look please!" Said Touko yelled.  
At the screen through the laptop, there are many signs of blue dots that encircle the center of the circle-shaped ball.

"What does this blue dots?" Asked Zenjiro confused. "Then that center?"  
Tohma explain that blue dots are the digimon and that center of the circle is world.  
"A lot of this digimon thousands gathered there" Nene said.  
"That's it" said Kiriha.

When viewing that screen, Ash felt strange because he never saw a place before.  
"I think I've seen it somewhere ..."  
Ash began to remember that when Ash and Pikachu dragged currents in empty space at the sight of many digimon that led to the world.

"Ah!" "So that they ...!" Said Ash was shocked and tense.  
"Eh?" "What is it, Ash?" Asked Tagiru turned to look to tense Ash.  
"They came into our world!" "Otherwise, Pokemon and human world is in danger!" Ash said.

Tagiru and everyone is shocked when they heard of Ash.  
"What!" "So you from that world!?" asked Tagiru shows that center circle on the screen.  
"Yes, there we stayed together" said Ash nodded his head.

"Hah ... So you're from the area forbidden?!" Said Taiki.  
"Hey, Clockmon!" "So you're into the forbidden area!?" asked the grandfather clock maker turned on Clockmon.  
"Eh?" "I guess I did not realize when I was trying to cut corners in the space of time but I do not know I go into the forbidden area" replied Clockmon.

"Otherwise, ..." said Ash too pale and worried. Ash anxious once when Digimon came into his world then Pokemon and human life would be endangered.

"Oh wait, you said that the Digimon gathered to one place to cut off, right?" Said Ash asked the grandfather clock makers.  
"Yes ..." said Grandfather clock makers in brief.

Ash is very shock once if the person will do, his friends and Pokemon will disappear with many digimons.

"I must return to my world to tell Profoser Oak!" Said Ash. "Clockmon, you can take me into my world?"  
"Aaah...!" said Clockmon nervous.

"Ash, don't" said the grandfather clock makers.  
"Why?!" Asked Ash.  
"We need your strength in here" said grandfather toy makers.  
"Speak what you are!" "Our world is in danger, you know!"

"Ash, I know, but we need your help" Taiki said.  
"Yes, he said, you are a hero eighth then we will stop that man!" Taichi said.  
"We need help, Ash!" Said Daisuke.

"The ritual's process is not finished, so we need your strength" said grandfather clock makers.  
"The process of ritual?" Asked Ash blinked.

"If this is successful, we will save all the world dimension including your world!" Tagiru answer.  
"Really?" Said Ash saw Tagiru's confidence.

"Tagiru is right, we need your help because you are the hero of the eighth" said grandfather clock makers. "But don't worry, I will send reinforcements to your world"  
"Really?" Said Ash blinked.

Touko find strange wave approaching many digimon across the screen of his laptop.  
"What's that?"  
"The Wave?" asked Datamon.

On-screen, the waves turned into two big points approaching the digimon.  
"Huh ... so that's two-wave signal is not known!?" Said Datamon surprised.  
"What?" "Two signals?!" Asked everyone.  
Taiki realizes that two objects are said to Datamon possibility of legends "forbidden area".

"Maybe the two things definitely attacking digimon in legend, is not it?"  
"Maybe but I don't know for sure ..." said grandfather toymaker.

Kiriha thought two things that may come from the forbidden area.  
"You mean they protect the world from colonialism?" Asked Zenjiro.  
"Wait, if two of them are in area forbbiden, ..." said Yuu. "Ash-kun also of the world in the area of forbbiden, isn't it?"

All turned their attention to Ash, so Ash bemused.

"Ash-kun, you know two such creatures?" Asked Tagiru.  
"Eh?" "I think I can't remember the Pokemon in the empty space" said Ash always confusion.

Datamon is investigate something in the past widescreen via laptop applied Touko.  
"It looks like they use the time and space behind the cylinder bore is"

"Eh?" "Time and space?" Touko asked her partner.  
"Yes, one can use the time to slow down when that one is moving quickly to move from place to place another"

When listening to the alleged Datamon, Ash start to feel remember the awkwardness.  
"Some use the time and moved there ...?"

Ash finally remembers that he knew the two creature told grandfather clock makers.

"Dialga and Palkia!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 26: Time and Space

Chapter 26: Time and Space

Ash has learned that two waves moving attacking digimon in empty space are Dialga and Palkia.  
"Dialga?" "Palkia" "You mean those Pokemon?" asked Tagiru.  
"Yes!" Ash nodded his head as he showed Pokédex.

Pokedex explains **Dialga** is a legendary dragon Pokémon that can have the ability to warp time by either speeding, slowing it down, or stop altogether though **Palkia** is a legendary dragon Pokemon that has the ability to curved space.

"According to Profoser Rowan, they can shape the world to create new space " Ash said.  
"They can build the world by making space" asked Tagiru blink to Ash.

Taichi wonder why they are attacking Digimon. Grandfather clock makers thought maybe they think the Digimon damaging empty space effortlessly created them .  
"Grave ... if not, the digimon will die at their hands ...!" said Agumon is worry.

"Agumon is right, we need to stop them from attacking the digimon" "If not, the popularity of digimon will be reduced" Shoutmon said.  
"We have to do before it's too late!" Said Daisuke.  
"Yes!" said Veemon.

Taiki intends asked Ash about how to stop the two big Pokemon. Ash has always confused about how to stop the two creatures.

"Hey, there's another one!" Said Touko yelled.  
"Eh?" "What?" Asked everyone.

On the screen of the laptop, there is a wave that appears on the other side. He also attacked some digimon.  
"One tail anymore?!" Said grandfather clock makers.  
"They without any reasons attacked the digimon" said Takato always worried.

"Ash-kun, you know what that tail again?" Tagiru asked Ash.  
"Not any longer ... It's Giratina!" said Ash analyzes.  
"Giratina?"

Pokedex explain Giratina is a Pokemon legendary dragon has the ability to travel through and control dimensions in addition to their time and space.

"So the digimon couldn't do anything because they control the space" Tohma said analyzing the laptop.  
"Now what do we do?" Takuya asked.  
"Take it easy, let Ash-kun think of ways to stop the Pokemons" Taiki calm everyone.

Ash is figure out how to stop the trio pokemon until he remembered something.

"I remember there was only one way it is!"

"Really?" Asked Tagiru.  
"Yes, the one that can stop trio Pokemon is a ... Arceus!" Ash replied.

"Arceus?" "Did he also Pokemon?" Asked Tagiru.  
Ash explained to everyone while showing Pokédex about Arcues.  
"**Arceus **is a legendary Pokemon that can create a world for Pokemon and humans to also be able to create a trio of Pokemon"

"What!?" "He can create the world?" asked Nene surprised.  
"Yes, he said once he had created the Sinnoh region in ancient pre-history" replied Ash nodded his head.  
"Impossible ... he can create one region or three creatures?" Said Masaru wasn't able to believe.  
"Yes, according to Sheena-san, he could be called a god Pokemon" Ash said.

"Huh ... he's a god!?" Exclaimed Taichi surprised with every people.  
"Yeah, Sheena-san once said that Arceus can move time and space" "He could move anything anywhere" Ash explained.

Taiki blink when asked something. "Move anything anywhere?" "Can he do that?"  
"Yes, according to Profoser Rowan, Arceus can move thousands of different Pokemon to a different place" said Ash.  
"Did he could do to move all the thousands of living creatures to a different place!" Asked Taiki surprised.  
"Yes, to move all the thousands of Pokemon, he has incredible telepathic abilities" said Ash.

Then Taiki think of something so that he can sense as if Taiki slapped his google.  
"I know we can returns thousands digimon to each dimension world!"

"Really, Taiki?" Taichi asked.  
"Yes" Taiki replied with nodded his head.  
"How do you do?" Kiriha asked.

"Our last chance is ..." said Taiki. "Ask for help on Arceus!"  
"Huh?" "Ask for help on Pokemon god!" Asked everyone.  
"Hm ... Taiki is right" "If we ask for help on that god, he could help accelerate the move digimons to the world respectively" said the grandfather clock makers argue with Taiki.

"It could be but how we can find Arceus?" Tohma asked.  
"There's one more problem ..." said Koushiro not sure. "How can we make the Pokemon gods could understand if we tell the problem?"

"That's true, but we are hard to find that Arceus" said Taichi confusion.

"Ash, you know how we could find that Arceus?" asked Tagiru.  
"Arceus is a rare Pokemon that is rarely seen, the only place in the world dimension" Ash replied.

"You said, Arceus yes?" Someone suddenly asks.  
There is an old man who appeared with youths wearing white jacket.

"Grandpa Genmai!" "Genmai-san!" Said Taichi and Daisuke.  
"You know them?" asked Tagiru.  
"Yes, they often help us recover the digital world" Veemon replied.

"You know Arceus?" asked Ash.  
"Yes, but I've never seen it" replied the old Genmai.  
"We only hear about him" "I hear he's a holy being who is always different from the Digimon" young Genmai explained.

Tagiru ask if Genmai know where Arceus. Genmai old replied they did not know about Arceus but according to him, is the one that knows Arceus is Qinglongmon.

"Qinglongmon!?" "Isn't he ...?" Said Daisuke surprised.  
"He's one of the gods" Four Holy Beast "?" Takato said.  
"Yes, I heard they were chatting friend" answered the old Genmai nodded his head.  
"Friend Chat!?" Asked Gumdramon. "That's right, they were both gods"

"If we ask the Qinglongmon to contract with Arceus, we will get a chance" said Koushiro.

Taiki confirmed last hope that could save everyone and digimon in the world dimension. Taichi and his friends agree with Taiki.

"Wait, let me meet Qinglongmon so I will talk to Arceus" said Ash.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Asked Tagiru.  
"I know Arceus before, I hope he remembers me" "Because of that, I was able to convince the Arceus"

Taiki agrees with Ash because Ash was the one person who knows about Arceus. "I will leave to you about Arceus"  
"I understand," said Ash nodded his head. "We will save the world we all!" "Right, Pikachu?"  
"Yes, we can certainly" replied Pikachu nodded his head.

"The spirit is good, boy" "No need to worry, as promised I would send in reinforcements into your world to prevent digimon coming into your world" said the grandfather clock makers.  
"Really?" asked Ash.

Grandfather clock makers will announce who the participants are sent into the world of Pokemon.  
"Takeru Takaishi and Cody Hida!"  
"Ryo Akiyama!"  
"Yoshino Fujieda!"  
"Nene Amano, Yuu Amano, and Kiichi!"

"Reinforcements have enough to deal with this" watchmaker grandfather said.

"Then, we will talk with the president of this country in order to stop military operations" commander Satsuma said.  
"What if not?" asked Masaru.  
"We will force them" said Suguru.

"Huh .. Forcing?!" "It's better not do ..." said Taiki shocked.  
"Don't worry, we will convince the president by force" "I'm sure he'll understand" said Suguru.  
"He's right, let they were deal with this" grandfather toy makers said.  
"If this president understands, he immediately ordered the military to step down" said grandfather clock makers.

After the commander Satsuma and Suguru went, grandfather clock maker to tell the heroes are preparing ritual now.

When Commander Satsuma and Suguru go, they were talk about something that isn't understood.  
"How could I forget about Kurata's son?" Satsuma asked confused.  
"If I immediately realized that Kurata's face full of hope and crying, we could have saved his son if Kurata not be like that" said Suguru pale.  
"Yes, the Digimon don't need to be destroyed if we help that guy before"

"Speaking of time and space, I remember my partner in the past" said Kudamon climbed onto Satsuma's shoulders. "Satsuma, you remember that I ever told you"  
"Oh, I remember" Called Satsuma.  
"What do you mean, Satsuma?" Suguru blinked asked.

"My partner, Alphamon, one of the Royal Knight" "He's always been different from the others, he doesn't oppose human" Kudamon answer.  
"Alphamon?" "I never saw him in the Royal Knight" Suguru said.

Kudamon said his partner, Alphamon more interested in humans so that he learned about love, friendship and courage.  
"Rather than Royal Knight, Alphamon know more about human differences as evil or good" "Therefore, Alphamon opposed Yggdrasil to not destroy the human race" "He wants to protect the world's both"

"So what happened with Alphamon?" asked Suguru.  
"He disappeared when we fight an enemy that would dominate the digital world" said Kudamon.  
"The enemy?" Asked Satsuma. "Who is it?"  
"Beings are not known but they were have a goal to master the digital world as they live" "We have named they were" Quartzmon "!" Kudamon explained. "They were able to break away to form a world dimension to the pieces"

Suguru asked Kudamon about how Alphamon disappeared. Kudamon looked nervous when going to explain about Alphamon in the past with him.

In a flashback of the past,

Kudamon as Sleipmon being against some creatures that are like soft mouth and bodied face without a mouth named Quartzmon with his partner, Alphamon.

"**Inferno ****Frost**!" Sleipmon fired incandescent light arrows of Múspellsheimr.  
"**Seiken ****Gradalpha**!" Alphamon pull out the convergence of light that penetrates to the center of the magic number, and a stab through the opponent.

"Damn ... so many they!" Said Sleipmon.  
"Huh ... somehow where they came from!" Said Alphamon pointing a sword.

Suddenly someone who asks for help through Alphamon mind. Alphamon looked back as she felt nothing for help to him.

"What 's wrong, Alphamon?" asked Sleipmon.  
"I have to go!" Said Alphamon go.  
"Wait, you want to go?"

"I don't know Alphamon go somehow where but I was worried so I followed Alphamon" Kudamon explained. "At that time ..."

Alphamon and Sleipmon very shocked could not believe look at events that have never seen like that. There are some holes which meets thousands of Quartzmon in mountain ravine.

"What happened?" Asked Sleipmon could not believe.  
Alphamon felt who asking for help from there. Alphamon act to enter into the abyss.  
"Hey, wait!" "Alphamon!" Exclaimed Sleipmon trying to stop it. Alphamon gone into the abyss, then Sleipmon go into the abyss to look for it. Until now, Sleipmon find thousands of Quartzmon besieged Alphamon, so he will help him fight Quartzmon but the rest of Quartzmon are attack. Alphamon trying to fight some Quartzmon with his sword. As against the forces Quartzmon, Sleipmon felt something strange with Alphamon. Sleipmon realize that Alphamon holding something while raised his sword.

"Eh, he holds something?" Asked Satsuma.  
"Don't tell me ..." said Suguru.  
"I don't know that Kurata's son or not" said Kudamon.  
Suguru asks what happened with Alphamon after fighting with Quartzmon.

"It was ..." continued Kudamon telling goes. "He had the power of time and space, he can send anything to anywhere"

Alphamon considerable strength to sacrifice himself so that the Quartzmon disappeared but unfortunately after that, Alphamon also disappeared.

"I remember before that, Alphamon told me that don't blame the humans" "That's all I remember" said Kudamon looks a little sad.  
"Is Kurata's son involved, too?" "Why do our memories of him disappear?" asked Suguru curious.  
"I don't know ..." said Satsuma.

"Alphamon ..." thought Kudamon look up.

In the chamber headquarters,

One soldier reported attacks cases in the city of Osaka to Kurata.  
"I understand, you can go" Kurata said reading the document that contains the case.

After the soldiers left the room workspace, Kurata took a photograph of his jacket. Kurata looked at his son with his face full of photo sadly.  
"Shuu ..."

Kurata then became angry when looking out with who terrible face. "Grrr ... you forget about my son! '" I will not forgive you, the digimon and the humans! "

Kurata could not stop laughing as he said that he would use the perfect weapon to destroy the digimon.  
"Hahaha ... I'm gonna take the digimon!" "I will be the ruler in the digital world for my son!"

In the hall,

The heroes who gathered there. Grandfather clock makers had asked the heroes that encircled digital ritual.

"Navigate your Digivice to the ritual!" Pleaded grandfather toymaker.  
As requested by the grandfather Toymaker, the hero directed Digivice tools toward ritual. Suddenly the light emerging from each Digivice tools, they entered into a ritual form of crystal-shaped purple flowers. Crystal flower suddenly lit up and it became crystal flowers bloom.

"Ah, these crystal flowers bloom!" exclaimed Taichi.  
"Wonderful!" Said Ash dumbfounded when he saw the crystal flower bloom.  
"Bagramon, next what now?" asked Taiki when turned on grandfather clock makers.  
Grandfather clock makers responded that tomorrow crystal flower will give 'power' to beat Quartzmon and Kurata too.

When splitting crystal flowers, a lot of children of the dimension world who still wandering empty space created watchmaker grandfather.

"What Masaru-kun and his friends do?" asked Miki Kurosaki, the former DATS members who work with commander Satsuma.  
"There who disturbing my mind ..." Megumi said, also blonde girl who former member of DATS before.  
"Eh, what's up, Megumi-san?" asked Yoshino.  
Megumi said mystery that Kurata had son even though he did not have a son.

"Oh, I remember I heard from Satsuma-san, Kurata single only, isn't?" said Miki pressed a finger to her chin thoughtfully.  
"Mom and dad never told me about Kurata's son, what my parents also had memory loss" Ikuto said.  
"Are Kurata really have a son?" Yoshino asked the old man Yushima.  
"I don't know, that's why I can't remember" said Yushima drinking hot tea with his partner, Kamemon the digimon small turtle.  
"So the guy blamed digimon for the death of his son " said Gaomon said to Tohma.  
"Yes" Tohma nodded his head.

"I feel something isn't right here" said Lalamon agitated when looking around.

Some of the children of the dimension world look at the Masaru's comrades unhappily.  
"They looked at us with no pleased" Falcomon said anxiously.  
"Yes, they blame us for the responsibilities Kurata" Ikuto said.

"Damn ... I don't like the girl's hair two pigtails!" Said Yoshino was annoyed. "She must spread rumors on them!"

"Never mind, we feel guilty because we could not remember about the Kurata's son" said Grandfather Yushima calm everyone.  
"Grandpa Yushima ..." said Kamemon.  
"Therefore we must accept this responsibility to stop Kurata" said Yushima give advice on youth.

"Is Kurata's son killed or missing in the digital world?" Gaomon asked.  
"I have no sense ..." Tohma replied. "Nobody has ever seen Kurata's son or no remember about Kurata's son "

On the other hand, in the refugee camps in elementary school,

Many people who are displaced because there is an unknown creature attacks around the city. They rest in the spacious hall. Three ninth grade teenagers were talking.

"Because of that, we can't take the test exam" said one of the boys who lean cheeks.  
"Sigh ... I want to go to high school with difficulty I'm doing!" said a teenage boy who hair yellow.  
A brown-haired boy said nothing, just think of something that can't remember.

"Kazuto-kun?" "What's wrong?" asked the yellow-haired teenager.  
"Eh, it's fine" "I think I don't feel well ..." said Kazuto scratching his head.

"Oi, Kazuto!" "Can you help me carry stuff!" asked Mother called Kazuto.  
"Yes, I understand!" "Friends, I go first!" Said Kazuto as he stood before leaving.

As he ran, his face looked gloomy.  
"Why after witnessing the emergence of a strange creature, there is who push my memory ...?"

Who is actually Kazuto?

TO BE CONTINUED…

Note: Sheena from Pokemon the Movie: Arceus and the Jewel Life.


	29. Chapter 27: Ghost Warriors

**Chapter 27: Ghost of Warrior**

Brock and his friends had been fighting Triceramon with their Pokemon.  
"Crognuk, Punch!" Orders Brock.  
Crognuk have done hit Triceramon's forehead instead Triceramon bowed his head on Crognuk so that he fell sprawling but Brock caught him.

"Sniviper!" "Bite!" Jesse command.  
Sniviper has opened its mouth when approached Triceramon. Sniviper has bitten Triceramon's right foot. Triceramon screamed as his legs bitten, he tried to let go Sniviper from his.

"Mankey, now!" "Fury Swipes" command Adam. Mankey do fury swipes to claw Triceramon's eyes so Triceramon hard to see anything in front.

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!" James ordered Carnivine to bind Triceramon's left foot.  
Carnivine pull Triceramon's feet with Vine whip to make Triceramon almost fell.

Brock gestured to the others to ask for Pokemon backwards.

"Now, BlueMeramon!" Brock asked.  
"I understand, leave it to me!" BlueMeramon nodded his head.

"Vision Blinder!" BlueMeramon has blinded Triceramon's eyes with bright blue flame.

Triceramon's eyes bright attack blue flame by BlueMeramon so he could not see anything.  
"We have to hurry before he re-look!" Said BlueMeramon.  
"Let's go back to the pokemon Poke ball before it's too late!" Begged Brock.

Having returned Pokemon to Poke Ball, Brock and his friends quickly fled before Triceramon re-opened two eyes.

In the port city of Pallet,

Hikari down to the pier along Pochama.  
"Finally we are to Pallet town!"  
"Pocha" Pochama happy when up Hikari's shoulder.

"We will go to Ash's hometown!" Hikari said.

"Finally here!" a boy who thrilled when down to the pier.  
Hikari and Pochama blinked at the sound of a boy who down. They were surprised to meet a boy that familiar.  
"You ..." continued Hikari. "Barry!?"

"Huh ... Isn't you together with Ash!?" Asked Barry surprise.  
Barry, a boy also is Pokemon trainer, Ash's rival.

"Barry, why are you here?" asked Hikari.

"Huh?" 'I came here to train Pokemonku "" I want to get around here! "Said Barry. "But what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, we wanted to visit the house Ash" Hikari replied.  
"Hah!" "So this ..." said Barry surprised.  
Hikari nodded his head while explaining that this pallet town was Ash's hometown. Hikari asked Barry to come with him to Ash's house. Barry doesn't seem to say no to Hikari because he wanted to see Ash.

After Brock and the others managed to escape, they often break.  
"Huuh ... what happened?" "Why do not we get out of that damned mine!" Asked Jesse complains.  
"If you want to find a way out, there is a way" said BlueMeramon.  
"That's true, if the work of people who worked in the mines, they may stay in the cottage" Brock said.  
"Yes, there is a map at the lodge then surely we can find a way out" said Adam.  
"Yes" Brock nodded his head.

Team Rocket became excited with their pale faces when they hear talk about the lodge.

"Eh?" "Why is your face pale?" Adam asked.  
"Er ... never mind ...!" James replied hesitantly.

"Why do you hesitate?" Asked BlueMeramon.  
"So you guys to the cottage?" Brock suspicious of the Team rocket.

Team rockets looked at each other because they felt they could not evasive.  
"We indeed found cottage but ..." Meowth said.  
"Really?" "Is there a map in there?" Said Brock. "Can you take us there?"  
"Indeed, but how we can get to the cottage, although strange creatures running around here?" Said James.  
"Not only strange creatures, there is also ..." Meowth said.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Said Brock.  
"Actually, it's having an exit cottage" Meowth replied.  
"Really," said Brock was shocked.  
Adam wonders why team rocket could come out if there is a way out of the hut but even they don't come out. Team rockets looked at each other in the face pale.

"That's because ..." said Meowth.  
"Ghost!" Said James.

"Really?" "You see him?" Said Adam.  
"Yeah, we did won't to cottage again so we couldn't get out" Jesse said.  
"What is a ghost?" BlueMeramon asking team rocket.

James tried to remember the ghost's characteristic. "Just what I remember, two red eyes until there is a red robes ..."  
"Oh it's a ghost soldier who never told my father and grandfather!" "So ghost warriors actually exist!?" Adam asked.

Brock did not understand why there are ghosts in the cottage. Brock asked the team rocket that brought them to the cottage.  
"Iiih ... you want to cottage!?" Jesse asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, definitely past clues behind these mining related many strange creatures" Brock replied.

"Huh ... well, but we did not want to approach the hut!" Exclaimed Jesse folded her hands in disgust.

While the next day in a digital ritual,

The heroes await what is appointed grandfather clock maker from crystal flowers.  
"The time has come ..." said the grandfather clock maker.  
"It's time?" Taichi blink asked.  
"Ah, look!" Said Ash.

The crystal flower effloresce again thus removing something. There is something like a sword out of the division this crystal flower. Sword had background is very terrible and has one eye.

"What's that?" asked Takato.  
"**El****-****Solmon ****Sword**!" "The sword has long been created to beat Quartzmon" grandfather clock maker explains.  
"Did is this sword can defeat Quartzmon" asked Tagiru always confused.

"Of course, this is SwordEl-Solmon us among the angels that borrow strength from Ygdrassil" said grandfather clock makers.  
"What!?" "The Sword are the strength of Ygdrassil?!" Said Masaru surprised.  
"Yes, we ask for energy from Ygdrassil to make part of this sword" grandfather clock maker explains.

"For what this sword was created?" Takuya asked.  
"It is very dangerous Quartzmon can create a clone to transform them into digimon" "Therefore, SwordEl-Solomon should be developed in order to stop laying Quartzmon" grandfather clock maker explains.

"This sword can stop the cloning of Quartzmon, then Quartzmon can't give birth to clones again?" said Taiki.  
"Yes, with this sword, we can beat Quartzmon" "The strength you are able to join in with this sword, we can beat Quartzmon while showing the right path to the man" said the old man toymaker.

"Taiki ..." said Shoutmon turned on Taiki.  
"Yes, we should bet with hope that sword" Taiki said.  
"But how do I use this digimon sword?" Said Daisuke confused at the sight of that sword.

Old man toy maker explained sword digimon will be submitted to one of the eight heroes if it could use the sword digimon.

"Looks like a kendo sword, I could use that sword!" Said Tagiru excited.  
"Tagiru, you can do it!" Said Gumdramon.  
"I too because I practiced kendo sword!" Said Masaru.  
"Taiki, Isn't you also practicing kendo" asked Tagiru.  
"Huh ... right ... but ...!" Said Taiki blink.

Masaru wants to prove himself the most powerful can use that sword. But instead Tagiru also proved he can also use that sword.

"What are you talking?" "I had the most number one!" Said Masaru show himself.  
"Huh ... you talk like a delinquent!" exclaimed Tagiru.  
They often squabble.

"Hey?" "Only Oni-san's most powerful and no one beat him!" Said Agumon great.  
"What are you talking, big lizard!" "Tagiru's most powerful than your partner!" Said Gumdramon. They were bluffing too.

"Enough, you guys!" Taiki tried to compose them.  
"Sigh ... they are like little children ...!" exclaimed Shoutmon feel irritated.

Taichi and the others feel no one supports anyone would use that sword.

"What about the battle digimon?" "If you win, should have a sword!" Masaru said.  
"Of course ..." said Tagiru excited.

"Sigh ..." Grandfather clock maker sighed as the fight subsided. "A person who will wear the sword ElSolomon is ... Taiki Kudou!"

Masaru and Tagiru shocked Taiki Kudou been allowed to use swords ElSolomon.

"Take this sword to defeat Quartzmon" said the grandfather clock maker give ElSolomon sword at Taiki.  
"This is ...?" asked Taiki hold ElSolomon sword.

"Taiki, we depend thee" "There is no which oppose that you have but we cheer you" said Taichi.  
Daisuke and his friends agree Taiki entitled to hold a sword ElSolomon.

"All ..." "I get it, I promise we will save our world and bring to Kurata that is wrong!" Taiki raised up ElSolomon sword.

All were enthusiastic except Masaru and Tagiru. They are more pale and disappointed because they don't accept the sword.

While in the underground tunnel,

Brock and others were traveling looking for hut is Team Rocket shown. But they found two pit cave.

"Which ..." James is confused when scratching his head.  
"I think we split into two teams cave in forming respectively" said Brock.  
"A good idea!" Said Meowth raised a hand.

Brock, Adam and BlueMeramon to go through the cave far left while the team rocket into the hole cave far right.

Brock and his friends way to the tunnel underground caves far left. BlueMeramon use his body bathed in the fire to light that can appear in the darkness.

"Mining underground is filled with mystery" Adam said looking around the underground tunnel.  
"I dunno, I don't understand why mining is closed" said Brock.  
"BlueMeramon, what do you know?" asked Adam.  
BlueMeramon reply said that he doesn't know, he just dumped off into this world.

Until recently, they found a dead end. There are rocks covered.  
"Dead end!" Adam said.  
"If so, we dug with the help of Pokemon" said Brock.

Brock called Sudowoodo, Pokemon trees unique to ask it for dig the rock to open cracks. Sudowoodo trying to dig rocks with hard work. BlueMeramon also helped it digging rocks. Brock and Adam will dig with them.

On the other side, the hole cave right,

Team Rocket runs on the way to the tunnel cave very long.  
"I'm tired ..." said Jesse feels default.  
"This road is very long ..." said James.  
Meowth see a lot of trash in green who roam the corridors of underground tunnel.

"Why all the trash here?" asked Meowth wonder when approaching the trash.  
Meowth tried to open a dustbin lid to check out what's in it, but ... it wasn't the original trash can but a digimon! He is Gerbemon, Digimon are disgusting in the trash. Some Gerbermon appears from the trash bin.

Team Rocket is very surprised at all and panic when see Gerbemon shocking them.  
"WHAT!?" "Not again!"

They bring a bazooka to shoot.  
"Junk chunker!" Garbagemon's group shoot poops from bazooka.  
Poop shots rained Team rockets running.

"Iiih ... absolutely jerk at all!" Exclaimed Jesse horrified as debris showered Garbagemon's shot.  
"I won't this!" James attempted trying to protect himself from a dirt shot.  
They stepped foot when going to run, suddenly cracked ground that makes the team rocket fell into the hole.

"Kyaaaa!" "Waaa!" Exclaimed team rocket screamed.

At that time, Sudowoodo managed to finish digging the rocks so that Brock and his friend to get out of the rocks.

"Thank you, Sudowoodo!" "Rest" said Brock put Sudowoodo into the Poke ball.  
"Look!" Adam was surprised, pointing downward.

Under cliff, there is an old cottage now broken and messy. Brock guess that the cottage was told the team rocket.

"What happened?" Brock asked in tense.  
"Who did this?" Adam said uneasily.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound.  
"What the hell?" Brock asked.  
"It was over the top ..." BlueMeramon looked up to see what's up.

Team rocket falls from the cracked ground.

"Kyaaa!" Exclaimed Team Rocket in the fall.

They fell together so that they experience back pain due to their fall.

"My waist ..." said Jesse tried to touch her waist.  
"Why do we always unlucky?" Meowth asked.  
"I don't want to be filled dirt disgusting" says James ashen-faced.

"Team Rocket, are you alright?" Brock asked.  
"Well, you guys" said the rocket team turned their attention to Brock and others.  
"We've found the cottage but ... unfortunately it was destroyed cottage" Brock said.

"What?!" Team rocket surprised once asked when looking at hut was destroyed crack.  
"Definitely ..." said James in a state of shock once.  
"You mean that ghosts do?" Asked Adam.  
"I don't know, maybe like" said Meowth.

Brock feels impossible if ghosts do. Brock had a bad feeling in this situation. BlueMeramon suddenly shock when felt something frightening aura.

"Hey, come!" "Let's hide!"

Brock and his friends hiding in between big rocks. They peek what's coming.

Apparently a robot-headed creature then came here around the ruined hut.

"Oh my God ... That monster that we see time!" Adam surprised at all.  
"Lho, really?" Asked James blinked.  
"Yes, It's the main source of this cause" Brock said.  
"'What?' "It causes that cause the monsters appear here!? "Asked rocket team surprised all.  
"Yes," replied Adam. "He made a hole parallel to bring the monsters here"

James thought if they beat him, no monsters that come back here anymore. Jesse agreed with James's question the idea.

"Maybe you're right, but we do not know sure he's strong or not " Brock said.

Suddenly the voice that said in Brock and others to not fight the creature.  
"It is better not to fight him, there will be a big problem"

Brock and others were surprised to hear an unknown voice from somewhere where.  
"Who's that?" asked Brock.

"We recommend that you should go to a safe place, let me help you"

Who are you really? "Meowth ask when looking for that sound.  
"Where are you?" asked James.

"Sorry, I can't appear in front of you because you are afraid" the voice said.  
"Why?" "We are afraid of you?" asked Brock surprised.

"It was a red-haired woman, a boy and a cat panic when I try to warn" the voice replied.

Team rockets at each other amazed when trying to remember that time. Until now, they remember the time they met the ghost in the secret room.

"Iiih that time ... it's a ghost!" Exclaimed rocket team hugging each other in fear.  
"Ah, it you are ghost soldier!?" "We don't get to see your identity" said Adam.

"I'll explain later, you have to go to a safe place first" "Follow my voice"

That voice guided Brock and another to a safe place showed. "Go straight in lane until the left turn, dropped down to the hole slit"

In a large slit hole, Brock and others find Pokemon that gathered there.  
"Ah, Pokemon!" "The Pokemon gather here!" Adam was surprised when a look around there.

Brock see Onix, rock snake Pokemon still lying in an injured condition. There is a crack in Onix's body. Brock tried to help the wounded Onix though he check the condition of the wounded Onix.

"You okay?" asked Brock while checking the Onix wounded.  
Onix is experiencing pain.  
"Not to worry about, I will heal you" said Brock quickly ruffled his bag.

Meowth tried to ask some Pokemon about what happened this time to put on Pokemon's language. With anxiety and tension, the Pokemons explain something to Meowth.

"Meowth, what they said?" asked Jesse.  
"He said the incident happened when the situation changes, the monsters appear to attack them" Meowth said.  
"Wait, the right time underground changing place then we catch a strange creature similar to clock" said James.

"Brock-san, what is he okay?" Said Adam was always worried about the injured Onix.  
"Don't worry, he was fine, just a little" Brock replied advising on Adam.

The Pokemon is always agitated as they retreated. Brock wonder why the Pokemon backwards with fear. There are some Pokemon seem aggressive at something. Apparently they did not dare look BlueMeramon.

"They are afraid of BlueMeramon?" asked Adam.  
"No, they are definitely afraid of the digimons who attack them" said Brock.

Brock told the Pokemon to not worry because BlueMeramon indeed of digimon but he was on their side because he helped them. Crognuk also says on the Pokemon to not have to worry about.

"What do we do?" James asked. "How do we find a way out?"  
"Yes, we are looking for ways to find a way out of a place not known called ..." said Brock.

Suddenly the voice immediately said "Digiquartz", Brock and others surprised to hear that voice.

"Oh my God ... that voice!" Said Meowth.

Small sandshrew, Pokemon rat who likes to dig, while welcoming the jolly glad it sounds. Thus there is Pokemons as well.

Team Rocket wonder why Pokemons are enthusiastically welcomed the sound. Meowth tried asking Sandslash, Pokemon the rat evolution from Sandshrew with the children Sandshrews. Sandslash replied something to Meowth in Pokemon language.

"What does it mean?" asked James always whispered to Meowth.  
"He said the sound was called 'Soldiers of the Royal Knight', he from another world" "I think they thought it was the voice of the god that they consider" Meowth replied.

"Soldiers of the Royal Knight?" asked Brock.  
"Why appearance is never seen?" asked Jesse did not understand.

"That's because I'm sealed ..." that voice replied.  
"Huh?" "You're sealed?" asked Brock.  
"Yes, I sealed so that no one can enter into the world" "But now it has been entered during the digimon I sealed" that voice replied.

"So, why are you sealed?" asked Brock.  
"I have the power to seal digiquartz door so no one could enter here" "Someone who helped me to seal myself" the voice explains.

"Huh ... Who is sealed you?" Adam asked. "Wait, what's your name first?"  
"My name?" "If I introduce myself to you" the voice said.  
The sound of his name is Alphamon.

The name was made BlueMeramon very surprised to hear that name.  
"You know that?" asked Brock.  
BlueMeramon explained that Alphamon is a member of the Royal Knights in the digital world.

"Royal Knights?" asked Adam.  
"Yes, I've heard a lot of tough soldiers loyal to interest in digital world" BlueMeramon answer.

"So you're a Digimon?" asked Brock.  
"Yes, I did" "I have a request on you" said the voice of Alphamon.  
"Request?" asked Tim rocket.

Alphamon's request to Brock and others are releasing his seal that he will do something.

Are Brock and others can believe in Alphamon?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
